TOC
by Leidy Lee
Summary: Si la vida es complicada para las personas estereotipo, la cosa es mil veces peor para las que poseen algún" T.O.C". Ranma Saotome llevaba una monótona y cómoda forma de vivir, hasta que alguien llega a sacarlo de la burbuja en la que permanece comodamente. Intentando no colapsar en el trayecto (U.A.)
1. Rutina

TOC

Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko. Yo solo los tomo prestado para realizar esta historia. También tomare prestados personajes de otros animes a futuro.

* * *

CAPITULO UNO: Rutina

El sonido del claxon de los automóviles hizo eco a su alrededor, odiaba la hora pico del tránsito; era una completa locura. Aunque podría salir con tiempo y evitar fácilmente la situación, siempre terminaba igual.

Una melodía inundo el interior del vehículo, haciendo que su ceño se frunciera sin siquiera dignarse a mirar la pantalla, una sola persona podría llamarlo a esas horas, maldiciendo ante su descuido por olvidar activar el modo silencio del dispositivo. Apretó con ambas manos el volante, su día había empezado mal.

Después de estacionar en el subsuelo del edificio, comprobó que el hombre de mantenimiento ya estaba allí; el cual se realiza haciendo limpieza al ascensor.

— ¡Buenos días, licenciado Saotome! — saludó el hombre, que una simple vista demostraba que los años ya habían hecho su cometido, reflejándose a simple vista gracias al blanco de su cabello.

El joven solo asintió con la cabeza, ese hombre mayor era uno de los pocos empleados con los cuales podría decir algún tipo de trato. Al ingresar al cubículo un aroma sl que estaba acostumbrado lo recibido tranquilizándolo de inmediato. Mioga sabía muy bien cumplir con su tarea.

Sin darle un tiempo a nada con sus dedos arrugados, apretó el botón del piso correspondiente, agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa. Al cerrarse las compuertas cerró los ojos, mentalizándose en como encararía la jornada. Sin preocuparse de que alguien subiera y lo viera en esas condiciones, ya que él era la tecnología que utilizaba ese medio.

Con un suspiró, inhaló con fuerza al llegar al final del trayecto, camino un corto trayecto deteniendo el golpe al llegar al final del pasillo del primer piso. Desde allí podríamos observar el escritorio de la encargada del sector. Su ceño se arrugó al ver como estaba decorado, demasiado colorido y exótico para su gusto.

La figura femenina, tarareaba una melodía. Normalmente era algo que no le importaía, una mueca de asco curvo en sus labios varoniles al ver como mascaba un chicle con la boca abierta, a la vez que se limaba las uñas ¡era multifacética!

Observó su reloj, sino se apuraba terminaría llegando tarde ¿Dónde se encuentraba su distracción? Un estruendo seguido de un grito agudo, fue la señal que necesitó. Sin dudarlo acelero el paso sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que sucedió, no había necesidad. Escuchar los quejidos masculinos, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Ya en la seguridad de su despacho, exhalo con fuerza, dentro de esas cuatro paredes por fin podría respirar un poco de paz. Dejo que el perfume lo envolviera, contento contempló el interior que todo estaba en completo orden, no por nada se encargaba diariamente de hacerlo el mismo.

_A comenzar el día—_ pensó con pesadez al acomodarse en su escritorio.

.

.

.

Las pulsaciones en su cabeza aumentan a cada segundo que transcurría, tentado de estrellarse contra el escritorio o en su defecto sufrír de una sordera repentina. Sus dedos se deslizan con fuerza sobre las teclas del computador, tratando vanamente,de cubrir el molesto sonido que resonaba desde hace media hora atrás; además ayudaba a repeler los impulsos que tenía de apretar con fuerza el cuello de la persona que tenía enfrente. Un sollozo hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de molestia.

—Me dejo por una mujer más joven. — aseguró con un tono que denotaba amargura.— ¡Nosotros estamos destinados! —Gritó con lágrimas.

El solo rodo sus iris azules fastidiado, podría echarla de su oficina en un santiamén, por ingresar sin siquiera llamar. Su rostro bañado de lágrimas, la angustia que se reflejaba en sus ojos y sus facciones suplicando ayuda, fue lo único que lo detuvo.

Odiaba ser débil ante estas situaciones, creyendo que solicitaría sus servicios no le cuestiono absolutamente nada. Toda compresión se fue al diablo cuando comenzó a hablar sobre su ex pareja, la cual la había dejado cambiándola por otra.

— Estoy seguro que cuando está con ella, se acuerda a mí— aseguró con firmeza, su mirada estaba perdida en la imagen de un paisaje retractado en un cuadro ubicado en sus espaldas. — Todos dicen, que es una copia barata de mi persona.—empezó a reír como desquisiada.

Su dedo índice derecho se deslizó con cuidado hasta un botón, que estaba ubicado debajo del escritorio. Rogando que su destinatario estuviera atento y viniera rápidamente. No estaba dispuesto a perder ningún minuto más; su tiempo era valioso.

—¿Cree que si la mato, la vaya a extrañar?— una sonrisa enigmatica resplandecía en sus delicados labios.

_Que me lleve el diablo .._ . —Pensó desesperado presionando nuevamente el botón.

—Lo mejor sería cortarle los frenos del automóvil, así no sabrían que fui la culpable. — meditó pensativamente. — ¿Qué le parece?

Maldiciendo internamente, cerró sus parpados tratando de elegir las palabras correctas. Así le brindaría algunos minutos más de plazo en lo que laayuda se dignara a hacer acto de presencia.

—Señorita Tama, eso no es una buena idea. —comenzó a hablar manteniendo un gesto serio, ocultando los nervios que le provocaban ver el rostro femenino; temiendo que esa mujer llevara algún arma obtendrá. — Debe superarlo ... lo más aconsejable seria unas buenas vacaciones en Brasil.

—¿Brasil?

— Asi podría broncearse, ¿está muy pálida? ¿Está segura que tiene pulso?— cuestionó lo último. Maldijó a su bocota ante lo último ¡eso no tenía que decirlo!

La mujer comenzó a revisar dentro de su bolso, sin quitarle la mirada. Los nervios empezaban a salir a flote.

— ¿E-Es un ... cadáver andante? — tartamudeo al ser consiente que cada vez que abría la boca solo la embarraba más.

—¿Qué clase de psicólogo es usted? — gruñó molesta ante las ofensas recibidas.

Descolocado por su reclamo, solo suspiró antes de señalar una placa que había en el escritorio.

—Ranma Saotome ... Abogado.— Leyó en voz alta.—Yo ... no sabía ... creí que ...— las mejillas empezaron a colorearse por la vergüenza, en su desesperación no se percató de que estaba una vista simple.

— No se preocupe — la interrupió sin delicadezas, poniéndose de pie.— Adelante— solicitó cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Haciendo acto de presencia tres figuras masculinas, dos de ellos vestían de seguridad.

—Él es el Doctor Hibiki— Comunicó señalado a una al único que vestía una bata blanca.— Es el jefe de loa Psicólogos de aquí.

La mujer al girarse y observar a los hombres que lo acompañaban, temió lo peor.

—Entiendo ... Yo regresare mañana y pediré un turno con el— murmuró tratando de salir.

— Señorita Tama. - la llamo, deteniendo justo en la puerta.— Lo de las vacaciones es la mejor opción.

Kikyo solo asintió antes de apurar el paso.

Ryoga Hibiki se giró, observándolo con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —cuestionó señalando hacia la puerta. — Traje a seguridad para nada.

Ranma solo sonreía con ironía, la desfachatez del hombre era grande. Sin ganas de seguir con la discusión, solo procedió a sentarse nuevamente.

El castaño murmuro una maldición antes de girarse, para marcharse.

—Pídele disculpas a Ukyo, de mi parte.

— ¿Cómo sabes que ...?

Ranma sin mirarlo, señalo el cuello de su propia camisa. Las mejillas de Ryoga se colorearon, avergonzado, procedieron a cubrir la zona con su mano, preguntándose internamente cuantas personas lo habrían visto.

—Entre tú y Kuno me volverán loco.— Vociferó antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

El pelinegro solo frunció el ceño ante la comparación, definitivamente no tenian nada en común con ese sujeto. Con rapidez abrió el último cajón, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver su contenido, debia empezar con rápidez antes de que alguien lo molestara nuevamente.

.

.

Escondido detrás de una planta artificial, esperaba el momento indicado. Observó el reloj y el pasaban diez minutos del horario del almuerzo y toda la zona de recepción estaba _casi_ vacía _¿qué esa mujer no tenía hambre? _Su estómago rugió, su humor empeoraba a cada segundo.

_Por fin_—con alivio al ver que la mujer sacaba su billetera, para salir seguramente con destino a la cafetería.

Apresuró sus pasos, hasta la pequeña puerta que estaba en el sentido contrario. Presionó el botón e ingresó; ya en el estacionamiento ubicado en el subsuelo, satisfecho de que esas horas se hayan vacío, solo quería llegar a su automóvil.

En la tranquilidad de su departamento, se deshizo de todo pasando directamente a la ducha. Complacido con su cometido ingresó a la cocina, preparar algo para comer siempre le tomaba tiempo.

Él solo trabajar media jornada, era uno de los beneficios que aprovechaba al ser el hijo de la dueña de la clínica. Sin contar que eran raras las veces que solicitaban su presencia, siendo obligado a concurrir a regañadientes contra su voluntad. En si su vida era muy tranquila y demasiada monótona. No podía quejarse, gracias a eso tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que le gustaba y que requería horas enteras.

.

.

.

Una melodía conocida comenzó un sonar, con un suspiro Ranma agarró el celular. Era un mensaje de texto de Hibiki.

_* Mañana, tienes que seleccionar una secretaria, no puedes esquivarlo nuevamente._

Ranma rodo los ojos ante la noticia, hace varios meses la idea de la secretaria le había sido planteada; con varias estrategias, hasta el momento lo había evadido.

Empezó a pensar cual utilizaría esta vez, cuando otro mensaje llego.

_* Ni te gastes en pensar escusas, sino vienes yo la elegiré por ti. Y espero que mientras lees esto no me estás imitando._

—Ni ti gistis en pinsir ...— arremedaba el pelinegro, quien se detuvo a leer lo último _. ¿Cómo sabia?_— pensó sorprendido _._

_* te apuesto que acerté y que de frustración, sacaste tu pañuelo de flores rojas de la cabeza._

—Cerdo desgraciado— gruñó molesto observando su mano izquierda hecha un puño, del cual sobresalía un trozo de tela.

Maldiciendo arrojo el aparato en el sofá, necesitó una ducha urgente, sino se equivocaba faltaba una hora para que llegara el momento que más esperaba del día.

_._

_._

_._

Sus ojos buscaban con insistencia en la parada de autobús que se encuentraubicada en la vereda del frente del edificio donde vivía hacia cuatro años, en los primeros días lo que hacía porque sabía de la existencia de una universidad algunas cuadras más abajo y cada vez que pasaba los jóvenes de su edad con risas y charlas entre ellos no pudo evitar sentie envidia al no haber logrado disfrutar de esa experiencia.

Desde chico, su madre se rehusó a dejarlo concurrir a establecimientos públicos, por la condición que padecían. Sin dejarlo elegir fue obligado a tomar clases particulares, años más tarde se recibió con el título en abogacía, con un promedio excelente y honorífico a una edad temprana.

Normalmente ignoraría todo el bullicio que hacían, pero un año atrás todo cambio por "ella". Poseedora de una figura gratuita y curvilínea, con una cabellera azul abundante; lo hipnotizo por la belleza que tenía.

Un par de semanas atrás, después de limpiar y dándose cuenta que se había dejado sin reservas, se vio impulsado a salir para comprar al supermercado cercano, siempre trataba de demorar lo justo y necesario, pero ese día todo estaba en su contra al ver que la fila para pagar era extensa.

Apresurado en regresar y estar así a un tiempo para no perder la oportunidad de verla, aceleró el paso sin mirar nada, hasta que se impactó con alguien.

—Discúlpame, no te vi.— musitó avergonzada una voz femenina.

Ranma solo se sorprendió al ver a la mujer que no era más que _"ella"_ , y si antes la consideraba bella, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verla en persona, aceptaba esa palabra era minúscula para abarcar la realidad. Su respiración se agitó al ver sus ojos eran como dos lagunas cafés.

— Ese es mi transporte. — anuncío señalando el autobús que estaba cerca. Estaba incomoda por el mutismo del muchacho.

Con movimientos automáticos llego a su departamento, observó el polo que vestia. El tener TOC y ser fóbico a los gérmenes, bastaría para sacárselo y lavarlo. Pero ese fue el primer contacto real que tenía en años, así que hizo lo más extraño e incoherente que en sus cinco sentidos podria hacer. En unos de sus cajones estaba permanecía guardado, de vez en cuando lo extraía para inhalar el tenue aroma que se mantenía en la prenda después de tanto tiempo.

— Hoy no vino— murmuró al comprobar que no había concurrido a clases.

Decepcionado, se marchó a su habitación, aprovecharía para leer un poco antes de dormir. Se requiere mentalizar y preparar todo para el día siguiente. Rogando internamente mantener la compostura necesaria. Era incomodo sentirse así por alguien que ni su nombre conocía.

.

.

.

En uno de las habitaciones destinadas a personas económicamente bien acomodadas una pareja compartía el momento como habituaban a hacerlo.

— Estoy satisfecha. —Murmuró limpiando con delicadeza sus labios— ¿Por qué demorabas? ¡Moría de hambre, la comida de este lugar es horrible!

— La culpa es de Saotome— gruñó después de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino. — Gracias a él, recursos humanos, trabajo horas extras.

Los iris pardos de la mujer se iluminan a la mención del pelinegro.

— ¿Cuál es el acontecimiento?— indagó inquisitiva, disimulando la sonrisa que curva sus labios contra el cristal de la copa de agua.

— Entrevistas para seleccionar secretaria. — musitó como si nada. —Bueno. Es hora de tu medicación.— Corroboró al ver la hora en su reloj.

La fémina solo asintió recibiendo el comprimido, para acompañarlo con agua. El hombre levanto todo lo utilizado; le dio un beso en el frente antes de salir y echar llave.

Una vez sola escupió la cápsula; determinada, se encamino hasta su cama, levantando el colchón, sacando su mayor tesoro. El objeto dorado brillaba gracias a la luz de la habitación, imaginando emocionado el rostro de su amado cuando vea la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Continuara ...

Aclaraciones:

En esta historia, me basare mucho en el Humor, si les llega a gustar actualizare una vez por semana. Estoy trabajando en varios proyectos al mismo tiempo y no es mi intención dejar historias en que seran actualizaciones lentas pero seguras.

Sobre la trama y personalidad de Ranma, me basare en la personalidad del Dr House y Keppeki Danshi Aoyama-kun.

T.O.C: es una condicion normal, solo que algunas personas aveces los llevan a niveles exagerados.

Esta no es mi primera historia, solo que me ausente por casi un año y con otra cuenta ya que la anterior me fue Hackeada, sin más esperó disfruten del capítulo y cualquier duda o sugerencia serán bienvenidas.

Leidy Kou ex Maylen Kou Taisho


	2. Día de locos

T.O.C.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko. Yo solo los tome prestado para realizar esta historia. También tomare prestados personajes de otros animes.

* * *

CAPITULO DOS: "Día de Locos"

.

.

Un carácter bastante hostil sumado a su malhumor era algo a lo que se terminaban acostumbrando las personas que los rodeaban si mantenían algún contacto prolongado, cabe decir que en la actualidad los privilegiados en soportarlo eran pocos. Pero esa mañana su humor era inmanejable hasta para él. Durante la noche escasamente alcanzo a descansar, en algún momento un estremecimiento lo desterró de los brazos de Morfeo, un escalofrió que hasta el momento se mantenía presente en su cuerpo.

Ranma terminaba de desayunar, cuando el sonido de la alarma del despertador inundo el silencio del departamento. Ni se inmuto por lo molesto que resultaba, su mente estaba concentrado en de recordar alguna técnica que le ayudara a afrontar la jornada.

Minutos más tarde al compás de la música clásica, transitaba las desoladas calles de Tokio, la mayoría de los habitantes preferían salir a último momento contra reloj para terminar avanzando a paso lento terminando amontonados en un tráfico caótico, como si vivir en una ciudad sub-poblada no fuera suficiente.

Salir temprano tenia ventajas, como un estacionamiento vacío, la parte negativa hasta estresante era que a esas horas Mioga seguramente no había ingresado y eso en lo particular era algo estresante, después de pasar sin complicaciones por seguridad, una mueca cruzo en sus labios al llegar al ascensor de mantenimiento, sacando una toalla hipo alergénica del bolsillo frontal de su maletín, presiono el botón. Las compuertas se abrieron y el aroma a desinfectante nuevamente llego a sus fosas nasales. Emocionado por el detalle del anciano, que seguramente lo limpio antes de que su turno terminara.

Al llegar a la zona de recepción, frenó de golpe instintivamente, sacudiendo la cabeza de forma negativa. A esas horas era obvio que "ella" no estaba. Al llegar a la zona de su despacho, arrugó su ceño al ver el escritorio, era de imaginarse que Ryoga no desperdiciaría el tiempo. Afirmando su ultimátum.

— Desgraciado –musitó con rencor, sacando la llave de su oficina.

Necesitaba calmar un poco la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento, sin dudarlo fue hasta el último cajón. El limpiar lo ayudaría a calmarse.

.

.

Tan inmerso en sus tareas apenas fue consiente cuando el movimiento había comenzado en el lugar. Su tan ansiada y amada tranquilidad había llegado a su fin.

Estaba terminando de cerrar el cajón, cuando noto que la puerta había sido abierta.

— Ya te habías demorado Ryo...— se detuvo al comprobar que no era el joven. —¿Happosai? ¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestionó sorprendido al ver a un anciano que era paciente del lugar— ¿Podrías apagar eso? — Gruño señalando la pipa.

El anciano, miro lo que tenía en su mano derecha, sin prestarle atención al pedido, tomo asiento ignorando el gesto molesto de Ranma.

—Vengo a buscar lo que me corresponde. — aseguró aspirando con fuerza, sacando varias hojas dobladas a la mitad.

Ranma contuvo a duras penas una arcada que pugnaba a salir, de solo imaginar lo que habrá hecho con el antes de entregárselo. Además, los uniformes de los pacientes no tenían bolsillos.

— Llegas antes de tiempo. —murmuró sin siquiera atreverse a tocarlo, antes de hacerlo usaría guantes y un par de pinzas.

— El trabajo es difícil— murmuró con recelo.

La ceja de Ranma se levantó ante el descaro del hombre, no por nada era conocido en la instalación por lo fama pervertida. Ryoga había recibido tantas quejas de parte del personal femenino exigiendo su traslado. Lamentablemente el hombre no tenía familiares, eso y el aumento de su cuota de internación lograron que todo quedara en la nada.

El día que iba a tomar medidas, coincidía con el ingreso de la nueva recepcionista, la cual a penas lo vio, prácticamente se lo había devorado con la mirada, instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Esa mujer parecía que iba a saltarle encima para terminar abusando físicamente de su persona.

De la nada un grito de "Carne Fresca" retumbo el ambiente, al instante el rostro del anciano se restregaba con alevosía contra los pechos de la chica. Ranma actuó como la situación lo ameritaba, huyo sin siquiera voltear. Era mil veces más aconsejable quedar como un cobarde, antes de que la chica en agradecimiento por ayudarlo terminara acosándolo.

— La bella de Shampoo cada día sabe defenderse mejor.

Y vaya que él podía dar fe de eso, su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que oía los quejidos lastimeros. Pero admitía que viejecillo era perseverante. Terminaron llegando a un acuerdo, era un buen trato, gracias a él las enfermeras trabajaban tranquilas y Happosai solo acosaba a Shampoo y el como pago le compraba toda la lencería que él solicitaba. En resumen, todos eran felices.

— Realizare el pedido de inmediato… y te lo hare llegar cuando lo tenga. — masculló al ver que el humo de la pipa comenzaba a inundar el lugar.

El viejo solo asintió emocionado, de un brinco descendió de la silla antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

_A este paso seré fumador pasivo_. — pensó al abrir la ventana, necesitaba cambiar el aire con rapidez.

Iba por la segunda botella de aromatizante, cuando la puerta de su oficina nuevamente fue abierta, molesto por la falta de respeto que tenían cuando ingresaban, se giró observando a un Ryoga que miraba nervioso toda la habitación.

— ¿Buscas algo? — indagó con una mueca molesta.

Ryoga parpadeó confundido por verlo allí, faltaba una hora ante de que fuera su hora de ingresar. Sus ojos vagaron hasta lo que el pelinegro tenía en las manos entendiendo el porqué de todo.

— Perdimos… un paciente. — murmuró nervioso.

Ranma solo abrió los ojos con asombro, segundos después abrió uno de los cajones sacando varios formularios.

—Debería decir que lo siento, pero en vez de eso será un TE LO DIJE. — comentó como si nada buscando una lapicera. — Hace meses te dije que cambiaras a la cocinera, me sorprende que demorara tanto en que alguien muriera por culpa de su comida.

Ryoga avanzo molesto hasta quitarle la lapicera, ante lo poco sutil que era su amigo.

— Nadie murió. — gruñó molesto. — Esta desaparecido y vagando por el edificio… o eso espero.

Ranma hizo una mueca por el atrevimiento. Con tranquilidad saco una toalla del paquete y empezó a limpiarse las manos. Todo siendo observo por el incrédulo psicólogo.

—¿Y por qué lo buscas aquí? — cuestionó sacando otra toallita. — Ve a seguridad… ellos tienen acceso a las cámaras. — recalcó con obviedad.

— Eres Insoportable. — musitó con molestia, tirando la lapicera sobre el escritorio del joven.

Ranma ni se inmuto por el comentario y con la toalla agarró la lapicera y empezó a limpiarla. Molesto Ryoga se dio media vuelta para salir.

— ¿Qué paciente es? — interrogó deteniendo a Ryoga cuando iba a salir.

— No… es importante. — tartamudeo. — Mejor preocúpate, que dentro de una hora empezaran a llegar las postulantes.

Ryoga salió de la oficina con rapidez, antes de delatarse tenía que encontrar a "esa" paciente con urgencia. Haría hasta lo imposible para que este hecho no trajera consigo graves consecuencias.

.

.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que miro el reloj. Las últimas tres horas había entrevistado a más de una decena de mujeres, en esos momentos su mal humor estaba rayando los límites permitidos, sin contar que sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento por escucharlas.

— Bien… eso es todo… cualquier cosa me estaré comunicando con usted. — comunicó antes de señalar la puerta.

Una vez que estuvo solo empezó a masajear sus mejillas, las cuales le molestaban por forzarse a sonreír tantas veces.

_¿Cuándo terminara_ _este suplicio?_ — Pensó incomodo de solo imaginarse la cantidad de gérmenes que flotaban en esas cuatro paredes, sus manos picaban por ansiedad, sus ojos vagaron hasta toparse con la cantidad de carpetas. Empezó a contar mentalmente para evitar sacar el espray anti bacterias y vaciarlo sobre ellos.

Ninguna de las féminas cumplía con lo necesario, y sus estándares no eran bastantes altos, pero todas dejaban mucho que desear, desde su forma de vestir hasta la cantidad de perfume que usaban, su sentido del olfato estaba dañado a causa de la variedad que percibió en tan poco tiempo.

— Necesitare una larga ducha. — musitó al empezar a desanudarse la corbata, deteniéndose de golpe cuando abrieron la puerta.

— Ranma-sama. — Canturreo una voz femenina.

Todo su cuerpo tembló al reconocer a la persona que tenía en frente.

— Ko…dashi. — Tartamudeo asustado. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — musitó con miedo, presionando con rapidez el botón de su escritorio.

— Amor, me escape para verte. — susurró melosa al cerrar la puerta apoyándose contra esta. — Hay que terminar lo de la última vez.

Ranma ese momento comprendió que ese era el paciente que huyo, por eso fue a su oficina y el muy maldito de Ryoga había ocultado su identidad. Su desesperación aumento al ver que la mujer empezaba a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba.

.

.

.

Se detuvo de golpe al estar frente al edificio, su respiración era agitada por correr las ultimas cuadras, ese día el transporte había pasado antes de lo normal y por consiguiente iba tarde a la entrevista.

Recuperando un poco la compostura, exhalo dándose ánimos para cruzar la puerta de entrada, necesitaba calmarse para dar una buena impresión necesitaba el trabajo, rogando que la persona que la entrevistara no fuera alguien odiosa.

Al llegar al llegar al sector de información, fue recibida por una chica que tatareaba una melodía al compás de que limaba sus uñas. Ignoro el comportamiento de esta y poniendo su mejor sonrisa se acercó.

— ¡Buenos días! — saludo, siendo ignorada por la mujer.

Hizo una mueca por el accionar de esta, la cual ni se dignaba a verla y seguía en lo suyo como si nada. Carraspeo con fuerza logrando asi la atención de la peli morada.

— Disculpe… vengo por la entrevista. — informó con tranquilidad.

Shampoo clavo sus ojos rubí e hizo una mueca de desagrado al detallarla minuciosamente.

— Seguir ese pasillo, hasta el final. — señalo con desgana con su mano derecha.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, prosiguió en lo que hacía. Akane se mordió la lengua al ver la forma de atención que esta brindaba al público, aguantando la tentación de decirle algunas verdades.

Siguió las instrucciones guiadas hasta llegar a la última puerta y al lado había como un pequeño cubículo armado con bastante espacio y en el cual había un escritorio vacío, entendiendo que ese era el lugar indicado. Acomodo su vestimenta esperando no lucir desarreglada. Cuando iba a golpear se detuvo al escuchar ruidos de cosas romperse, proseguido de un grito masculino de ayuda.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta con fuerza, lo cual sintió que impactaba contra algo pesado y este caía. Con prisa ingreso y lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de una mujer desmayada atrás de esta, que seguramente se debía al golpe.

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación hasta toparse con una figura masculina tirada en el piso, con la camisa desprendida, asustada llego hasta él e instintivamente se arrodillo al comprobar que respiraba, ubico la cabeza del chico sobre sus rodillas para que estuviera cómodo. Observo su rostro que le parecía familiar, sin estar segura de dónde.

Unos pasos pesados y rápidos sonaron hasta que se detuvieron en la entrada. Akane observaba curiosa a las tres figuras masculinas que llegaron.

Ryoga arrugo el ceño al ver el estado de la oficina y suspiró al ver el cuerpo de la pelinegra.

— Chicos… llévensela. — ordeno a los guardias de seguridad.

Una vez que desaparecieron con la mujer, el castaño sacudió la cabeza al ver el estado de su compañero, era más que obvio que cuando despertara haría un gran alboroto.

— Disculpe— Musito Akane.

Ryoga se sonrojo al haber ignorado a la chica que estaba presente, pero en su defensa había tenido una mañana complicada. El tratar de dar con el paradero de Kodashi teniendo solamente resultados negativos, y su estado empeoro al comprobar que su temor había sido cumplido, la paciente había ido en busca de su obsesión.

— Ryoga Hibiki. —se presentó estirando su mano. — Soy el Psicólogo de aquí.

— Akane Tendo. — Respondió correspondiendo el saludo. — Vengo a la entrevista ¿Crees que se encuentre bien? — cuestiono señalando al pelinegro

_Eso espero_— pensó el castaño.

Un quejido capto la atención de ambos. Ranma empezaba a reaccionar, lo primero que hizo al abrir sus ojos, fue arrugar el ceño al sentirse desorientado. Recuerdos de lo último acontecido llegaron a su mente y busco a su agresor con la mirada, suspiro al no verla.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — Cuestiono Akane con delicadeza captando la atención del pelinegro.

Ranma fijo sus ojos azules en el rostro de la chica que lo miraba, de repente un aroma muy conocido llego a su nariz, dejando que lo envolviera totalmente.

— Eres tú. — Musitó cerrando sus ojos.

Ryoga miraba la escena asombrado, seguidamente una sonrisa maliciosa curvo en sus labios al entender que posiblemente esa mujer podría logra grandes cambios en la vida de su amigo, no por nada no había repelido el contacto con ella.

Continuara…

* * *

N/A:

¡Feliz 2020!, Perdón por la ansiedad del momento y el que me costó lagrimas que la pagina publicara el documento sin modificar nada, fue una Odisea.

Voy a agradecer el voto de confianza a las personas que pusieron la historia en sus favoritos y en sus alertas.

Las actualizaciones serán los días domingos, ya que, aunque ahora me encuentro de vacaciones y estoy adelantando capítulos y escribiendo tres historias al mismo tiempo. Además, estoy editando Limites y las otras que poseía.

Este año quiero hacer las cosas bien, asi que esa es la mejor opción que elegí.

Sin más esperó que disfruten del segundo capítulo, cualquier duda que tengan me lo dejan en los comentarios, si tienen cuentas le responderé por privado, y si no lo haré cuando actualice.

¡Que tengan un lindo día!


	3. La nueva secretaria

T.O.C.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko. Yo solo los tome prestado para realizar esta historia. También tomare prestados personajes de otros animes para futuros capítulos.

* * *

**Capitulo Tres:** La nueva secretaria

Normalmente cuando realizaba el aseo le gustaba hacerlo solo, algo que no era posible ya que su privacidad últimamente no era respetada, asi que ignorando la incomodidad que presentaba tener a Ryoga como publico decidió ordenar el mismo el desastre que la loca de la hermana de Kuno había hecho.

Varias de sus pertenencias terminaron en la basura, en sus intentos de escape golpeo todo a su paso y la mayoría quedaron insalvables hasta los cristales de los marcos de sus diplomas terminaron destrozados. Gruñó al levantar la silla que tenía la base rota.

_Maldita loca_— pensó al recordar cuando la utilizo de escudo, la mujer como si nada le quebró las cuatro extremidades.

Una carcajada ronca hizo detener sus pensamientos, para mirar de mala manera al Castaño que muy cómodamente estaba apoyado contra la puerta, pero lo que más le molestaba era la maldita sonrisa que curvaba en sus labios.

— ¿No tienes a nadie a quien molestar? — Inquirió con desdén al agarrar las carpetas de las solicitantes y arrojarlas al tacho de basura.

— Estoy feliz, por fin tienes secretaria. — comentó ignorando las indirectas del pelinegro — Hiciste una buena elección… muy buen gusto. — acotó levantando ambas cejas con sugerencia.

Ranma le dio la espalda asi evitaba que viera el sonrojo que estaba más que seguro se reflejaban sus mejillas. Esa era la única razón por la cual había reaccionado tranquilamente a lo acontecido, el sentir su presencia e inhalar su aroma apaciguaron el trauma reciente. Y eso que la sensación de que casi habían abusado físicamente sería difícil de superar.

— Prácticamente es tu heroína. —murmuró alegre, con gestó soñador.

El pelinegro estaría eternamente agradecido con ella, cuando Ryoga le contó lo acontecido solo pudo suspirar satisfecho de que alguien lo ayudara. Se giró molesto al recordar algo importante.

— Algo que podría evitarse, si no me lo hubieras ocultado o en su defecto hubieras hecho caso a mi llamada de emergencia. — gruño era claro que esto era culpa de su amigo.

— Detalles. — murmuró restándole importancia. — ¿Cuándo le llamaras a Akane para avisarle que el puesto es suyo? — indagó batiendo sus pestañas coquetamente.

Ranma solo lo miro molesto ¿Por qué el cerdo tenía el descaro de tutearla? Y sobre todo ¿Qué le importaba?

Incomodo por la conversación prefirió ignorarlo si seguía hablando no terminaría más. Ya su hora de salida había pasado hace rato y su estómago empezaba a solicitar alimento.

Ryoga al verse excluido, suspiró no seguiría presionando más al pelinegro.

— Apenas llegues a casa… tiraría esa ropa. — comentó sin malicia. — Especialmente la camisa que le faltan varios botones, agradece que usas una remera de resaque abajo, sino te tacharían de exhibicionista.

Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, fue consciente de su apariencia. Su camisa estaba destrozada en la parte frontal ¿Qué tenían las mujeres en su contra? ¿por qué lo veían como si fuera un maldito pedazo de carne?

Una hora más tarde estaba satisfecho con lo hecho, con guantes de látex agarro ambas bolsas negras. No las tiraría el, se las daría a Mioga para que lo hiciera, ignoró los suspiros femeninos de la recepcionista. Con el hambre que se cargaba no estaba con ánimos de aguantar a nadie.

Lo primero que vio al abrirse las puertas del ascensor fue al anciano marcando las líneas de los lugares del estacionamiento. El hombre apenas lo vio lo saludo, y sin que le digiera algo dejo lo que hacía para quitarle ambas bolsas, para irse a los contenedores de basura. Al no estar cerca saco de bolsillo un sobre y lo dejo debajo de una herramienta donde este lo podría ver sin problemas.

Satisfecho camino hasta su auto, tenía muchas cosas que hacer el resto del día.

.

.

Mioga alcanzo ver el vehículo cuando salía del estacionamiento, con una sonrisa regreso a su puesto, tenía que arreglar una luz de emergencia lo estaba enloqueciendo al no lograr encontrar la falla.

Al levantar la pinza encontró un sobre, que en su remitente decía solo" Gracias". Sus labios curvaron en una sonrisa al leer la nota que tenía dentro. La mirada de Mioga se cristalizo al ver el dinero, era inevitable ayudar al muchacho, desde el primer día que lo vio tan horrorizado y desorientado.

.

.

.

El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde, y por fin podía estar en la comodidad de su departamento, apenas había tenido tiempo de almorzar algo después de ducharse y tal como lo comento Ryoga se deshizo de toda la ropa que uso ese día, no quería nada que le recordara a Kodashi. Después tuvo que salir de compras para reponer todo lo destrozado.

Con una taza de café en mano miraba su celular decidiendo de qué manera le notificaría a su nueva secretaria que tenía el puesto. Había agendado el numero apenas lo vio anotado en la hoja con sus datos. Era la primera vez que mezclaba algo de otra persona con sus pertenecías, en el momento no pensó solo no quería que se mezclara con los que desecharía.

La alarma sonó, cuando ya estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana, su respiración se agito al verla llegar a la parada. Instintivamente marco su número cuando la vio hablando con un muchacho.

La vio detener su conversación, para sacar el móvil de su mochila, su respiración se agito al notar que ella no reconocía el número.

—**Bueno! ¿quién habla?** — el tono suave de su voz lo cautivo. **—¿Hola, hay alguien? **

Ranma se obligó a tranquilizarse al notar que estaba por cortar.

— ¿Akane Tendo? — Indagó, recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. — Habla Ranma Saotome… es sobre la entrevista de esta mañana. — se presentó para que lo recordara. — Le hablaba para avisarle que el puesto es suyo… la esperó mañana a las nueve en la clínica.

No le dio tiempo a responder, cuando corto prefería que lo considerara maleducado, antes de que terminara delatando su ansiedad y empezara a tartamudear.

Su corazón brinco emocionado, al ver que la chica festejaba en plena calle la noticia, sin importarle que las personas la miraran con extrañeza. Si había hecho una excelente elección y aprovecharía cada instante que la tuviera cerca.

El sonido de un mensaje de su correo sonó en su celular, el cual era lo que había solicitado a seguridad de la clínica. Este contenía tenía el video de seguridad de su oficina el cual estaba editado desde el momento que Akane había abierto la puerta golpeando a su agresora en el trayecto para finalizar en el momento que ella se marchaba.

.

.

.

Al sonar la alarma del despertador, Ranma salía del baño envuelto con una toalla precariamente sujetada en su cadera, tatareando una melodía llego hasta su armario, mirando con ojo crítico sus prendas, esa mañana quería dar una buena impresión, asi intentaría borrar la del día anterior.

Una vez que se sintió satisfecho con su elección, se dispuso a ir a la cocina desayunaría algo nutritivo para empezar el día con energía. La característica música clásica lo acompaño todo el trayecto hasta la clínica, disfrutando que el transito era fluido a esas horas. Saludo con una sonrisa al guardia de seguridad cuando le dio el acceso quien lo miro asombrado. Ranma era consiente que su actitud era extraña pero no podía evitar que ese gesto se borrara de su rostro.

Con tranquilidad recorrió los pasillos era re confortable el silencio que inundaba en esa zona de la clínica, el área de los pacientes internados estaba en el segundo piso y su oficina en el primer piso. Pero eso no evitaba que varias veces uno que otro escapara y se paseara como si nada.

Al ver el escritorio que utilizaría Akane solo hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara al imaginársela allí. Miro su reloj de pulsera para comprobar que faltaba una hora para que ella llegara.

Apenas ingreso a su oficina arrugo el ceño al ver que estaba casi vacío, no era que el lugar fuera muy decorado, pero en esas condiciones no lo reconocía. Abrió la bolsa que llevaba y empezó a sacar lo que había comprado el día anterior. Una vez que termino de ubicar todo, prosiguió a encender su computador, mientras abría el ultimo cajón para reponer lo que había gastado el día anterior. Se sorprendió a ver papeles doblados, saco sus guantes para agarrarlos y su rostro se sonrojo al ver su contenido que era lo solicitado por Happosai.

Después de ingresar su contraseña, empezó a navegar y empezar a pedir lo solicitado siendo cuidadoso en elegir el color y el talle correspondiente, no quería quejas por parte del anciano.

_A este paso quedare en números rojos. —_ pensó al ver la cifra que sería descontada en su tarjeta.

Al seguir navegando, una sonrisa siniestra curvo en sus labios al ver un disfraz, instintivamente lo compro, esa sería su venganza para Ryoga.

Ya cumplido su cometido, abrió su maletín para sacar lo necesario, sus dedos rozaron el folder del curriculum de Akane, el cual no había leído solamente para sacar su número telefónico.

Y sin demorar, sus ojos vagaron por las líneas, hasta llegar al estado civil, respiro con fuerza ante la palabra soltera. Le agrado ver que estaba estudiando derecho eso significaba que tendrían cosas en común.

Suspiro con fuerza, estaba comportándose como un adolescente enamorado. Era algo que no debía dejar que nadie notara y guardar las apariencias ¿Quién diría que a sus veinticuatro años se sentiría asi? Y si todo terminaba en la nada ¿podría soportarlo?

— La tratare como si nada. — aseguró no se arriesgaría a lanzarse en una piscina sin agua. Y con ese pensamiento su buen humor se había ido por el drenaje.

Un par de golpes contra su puerta lo regresaron a la realidad, era extraño presenciar eso. Estaba acostumbrado a que todos ingresaran sin llamar.

— Adelante. — accedió a dar permiso, al ver de quien se trataba contuvo la respiración.

— ¡Buen día Licenciado! — saludo una sonriente Akane, cerrando la puerta cuando ingreso.

— ¡Buen día señorita Tendo! — correspondió al saludo, señalo la silla para que tomara asiento.

— Vengo a que me diga que necesita. — comunicó al abrir una pequeña agenda para tomar notas, algo de lo que Ranma no se había percatado hasta ese momento.

La contemplo a detalle, sus facciones eran tan delicadas sus pestañas largas resaltaban el tono chocolate de sus iris. Trago con pesadez al ver el gesto interrogante de la chica.

— Bien, yo me ocupo de la parte legal de la clínica y tu tarea va a ser ayudarme en la parte de las reuniones, haciendo acto de presencia ya que por cuestiones personales no lo puedo hacer.

Akane tomaba notas con rapidez, en ningún momento lo interrumpió seguramente esperaría hasta que terminara para preguntar cualquier duda que surgiera.

— Estos son los casos en los que estoy involucrado en este momento. — comentó al sacar varias carpetas y dejarlas en su escritorio. — Una vez que los lea, le explicare lo necesario. ¿Alguna pregunta?

— Si, ¿ah desayunado? ¿quiere que le traiga un café o alguna otra cosa? — indago agarrando las carpetas.

— No, gracias ya desayuné temprano— musito con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Akane se sorprendió por la respuesta, incomoda por la situación solo se disculpó antes de marcharse.

Ranma exhalo con fuerza ante la presión de la situación. Su estómago se quejó al pensar lo bien que le vendría a esa hora una taza de café, pero solo podía ingerir algo preparado por sus propias manos. Cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse, exhalo con fuerza percibió el aroma de Akane y su corazón se aceleró.

—Me voy a volver loco. —musitó abatido. — Aguantare como sea, Ranma Saotome no se rendirá fácilmente— se auto prometió.

Aunque sabía que esa promesa no tendría ninguna validez, sus emociones colgaban de un pequeño hilo, y al menor movimiento en falso todo se iría al diablo.

Continuara…

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!, aquí puntual con la actualización, sé que es corto, pero en compensación, subí un one-shot.

Quiero agradecer principalmente a Sheila, por ayudarme a que esta historia tenga forma, ya que sacrifica minutos valiosos de su tiempo por mí.

Si esta historia al leerla, te saca, aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa me doy por satisfecha, muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y los follows. Es un voto de confianza y que pienso firmemente no decepcionarlos, y después de la situación que pase el año pasado es una hermosa sensación para mí.

Ya dejare de dar tantas vueltas y quiero agradecer a:

**Nancyricoleon:** gracias por comentar, esperó que estés conforme con las actualizaciones. Y si sentiste pena por lo de Kodashi, ni te imaginas las cosas que le sucederán más adelante. Esperó que sea de tu agrado este capítulo.

**Vicko: **gracias por el cumplido, y si a lo largo aparecerán más personajes de Inuyasha y uno que otro de diferentes animes, sobre la actualización ruego no fallar, pero hasta ahora lo único que arruinaría seria el internet. Esperó que disfrutes el nuevo cap., lástima que no tienes cuenta sino te hubiera contestado por privado.

**Denisanai**_**:**_ deseo que está loca historia siga siendo de tu agrado, y no decepcionarte, prometo que a medida que avance habrá situaciones, solo que serán lentas, debido a lo que tiene Ranma.

**Paulayjoaqui: **mi hermosa y alocada Pau, no te imaginas como te extrañaba, diablos mujer debo decir que tienes una bola de cristal le atinas a todas, tendré cuidado contigo jajaja.

**Mei:** gracias por tus comentarios, y esperó que el tercer capítulo sea de tu agrado. Sobre Ranma quise hacer algo diferente, si te interesa ve el anime Keppeki Danshi Aoyama-kun, son doce capítulos, pero súper divertidos.

**Guest 1:** gracias por tomarte la molestia en dejarme un comentario, espero disfrutes de la historia**.**

**Guest 2: **te prometo que aparecerán más personajes de Inuyasha, hay una conexión entre ellos, pero no es un crossover, pero brindan situaciones graciosas a la historia.

Ya saben cualquier duda, me lo dejan en los comentarios, también acepto críticas, que con gusto trataré de aclararlas, sin más motivos me despido que tengan un lindo día.


	4. Ceder o no ceder esa es la cuestión

T.O.C.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko. Yo solo los tome prestado para realizar esta historia. También tomare prestados personajes de otros animes.

* * *

Capitulo cuatro: Ceder o no ceder esa es la cuestión

Esa mañana era la tercera desde que Akane trabajaba con él y contra cualquier pronóstico habían sido jornadas demasiadas tranquilas y eso por experiencia eso era la calma antes de una tormenta. En ese poco tiempo tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para mantener la compostura necesaria en su presencia y con lo impulsivo que era por naturaleza era casi imposible.

Apoyado en el marco de la ventana de su oficina, contemplaba con aburrimiento el cielo totalmente encapotado, odiaba cuando la época invernal estaba cerca, muchos recuerdos regresaban a su memoria.

Sacudió su cabeza para evitar que estos afectaran su estado de ánimo. Al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta una sonrisa involuntaria curvo por sus labios, solo había una persona que lo hacia y desde que estaba a su lado, había recuperado su preciada privacidad.

La cabeza de Akane hizo acto de presencia, haciendo que la respiración de Ranma se acelerara, se giró nuevamente hacia la ventana, tratando de ocultar lo que ocasionaba.

— Licenciado, llamo el doctor Hibiki avisando que al medio día hay una reunión directiva.

Ranma rodó los ojos ante eso, por la terquedad de su amigo en tratar de involucrarlo contra su voluntad. Todos sabían que él no asistía personalmente.

— Señorita Tendo, avísele a Ryoga que no asistiré. — notificó. — Usted lo hará en mi lugar.

Akane tembló con nerviosismo e incredulidad. No estaba preparada para asumir una responsabilidad tan importante en tan poco tiempo.

— No creo que sea lo más indicado. — musito, su jefe prácticamente la estaba mandando al matadero con un letreo "cómanme soy nueva".

— Sé que podrá con ello. — la tranquilizo brindándole una sonrisa sincera. — Esta informada sobre todos los casos y le di información esencial que le ayudara a enfrentarlos.

Y eso era cierto, el primer día leyó todos los expedientes, destacando en su compromiso e interés. Cuando su hora de salida llegó, Akane seguía en su lugar anotando lo que le consultaría. A la mañana siguiente tal como lo había predicho sucedió, compartieron horas enteras hablando de cada caso.

— ¡HOAAAA!— saludó una tercera vos desde el marco de la puerta. Tanto Ranma como Akane brincaron del susto por la interrupción.

— ¡Auchh! — gimió Ryoga masajeándose la frente, arrugó el ceño al ver lo que había impactado contra su cara.

Akane intercalaba la mirada de forma nerviosa entre ambos hombres. Ranma respiraba agitado con el brazo todavía levantado.

— Podría— suplicó señalando la puerta con una mirada nerviosa.

Akane solo asintió no necesitaba que especificara nada, ¿Quién era ella para entrometerse?

Ranma suspiro cuando la puerta se cerró, ignorando los lamentos de su amigo tomó asiento esperaría hasta que empezara con los reclamos.

—¡Eres un salvaje! — gruñó lanzando la placa a Ranma, quien lo agarro con una mano y sin inmutarse saco una toalla y empezó a limpiarlo ante la mirada molesta de Hibiki. — No tengo gérmenes. — molesto se cruzó de brazos.

— No estaría tan seguro. — comentó sin inmutarse. — Últimamente mantienes tus manos y tu boca muy ocupados y no precisamente atendiendo consultas.

El rostro del castaño se sonrojo y boqueo buscando alguna respuesta con que devolverle la puya.

— A eso se lo llama E-N-V-I-D-I-A – deletreo con malicia—. Es más, dudo que tu personalmente hayas disfrutado de algo parecido.

La mirada molesta de Ranma, hizo que Ryoga se contuviera de decir algo más.

— No te imaginas como te extrañaba. — musitó con ironía, cosa que no fue captado por su amigo.

— ¿Enserio? — susurró con alegría.

— ¡Claro! Te extrañe tanto como lo haría alguien que no tiene un molesto grano en el trasero.

_Que fea comparación—_ pensó ofendido el castaño.

Ranma termino de limpiar la pieza de bronce y la ubico con cuidado en la superficie, tiro la tela y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿A que debo tu visita?

Ryoga parpadeo confundido, por la brusca manera de cambiar de tema.

— Sobre la reunión… debes estar presente. — afirmo recuperando la compostura.

— Akane ira...

— No… tu presencia es requerida. — lo corto— Antes de que me recalques tus condiciones y excusas para no ir. —suspiro con pesadez, porque prácticamente estaba obligando a su amigo a participar. — Ranma esta vez estas involucrado, Kuno está furioso por el traslado de su hermana.

Después del incidente con Kodashi, y con pruebas que comprobaban que ellos no estaban calificados para contenerla, solicitaron su traslado. Kuno hizo hasta lo imposible para evitarlo sin lograr nada.

Ranma mentalmente debería estar preparado, siendo sinceros había esperado que la bomba estallara antes. Su cabeza empezó a palpitar al imaginar con que disparates saldría el hombre con tal de defender a su hermana.

— Te aconsejo que busques pruebas… lo vas a necesitar. — musito antes de salir, dejando a un pelinegro pensativo.

.

.

.

Llevaba cinco minutos observando a su jefe parado cual estatua frente a la puerta, con el brazo levantado dispuesto a llamar. Akane empezaba a impacientarse bien podría hacerlo ella, su impedimento el peso de más de diez carpetas en sus manos.

Observo el reloj ubicado en el pasillo, arrugando el ceño al ver que era mediodía, si seguían asi no llegaría a sus clases del día. Suspiró con molestia ante la actitud del hombre que prácticamente solo le informo que debía acompañarlo a la reunión. Con solo veinte minutos antes de que esta se produjera, apenas tuvo tiempo de recolectar lo necesario y tratar de encontrar el lugar indicado ¡El hombre era un completo desconsiderado! ¿Cómo sabría ella donde era, si solo llevaba allí tres días?, ni se molestó en acompañarla, dejándola totalmente descolocada y perdida sino fuera gracias a una enfermera que se presentó como Ukyo que la guio no lo habría logrado.

— Es mucho peso para ti. — comentaron a su espalda.

Akane se giró, y antes de darse cuenta era despojada del peso que cargaba. Ryoga le brindo una sonrisa conciliadora antes de sacudir su cabeza al ver al pelinegro en esa posición.

Sin esperar abrió la puerta con cuidado de no rosar a Ranma y paso haciendo un movimiento gracioso, desde adentro le hizo una seña para que hiciera lo mismo. El pasar fue más sencillo para Akane al ser más pequeña en estatura.

— Toma asiento aquí. — señalo la tercera silla del lado derecho del gran mesón que ocupaba el lugar.

Akane siguió las instrucciones, observando la habitación que no era muy amplia y estaba sombríamente decorada, una vez ubicada alcanzó a escuchar un patético de los labios del Psicólogo seguido del sonido de algo elástico, curiosa vio como Ryoga se ponía un par de guantes de látex antes de llegar al pelinegro y sin delicadezas lo empezaba a sacudir para hacerlo reaccionar. Lo cual parecía no resultar.

Apenas diviso que se acercaba y susurraba algo contra el odio de su jefe, quien reaccionó miraba para los costados nervioso.

— ¿Dónde está la loca? — inquirió asustado.

Ryoga empezó a reír con fuerza, captando la atención de Ranma que lo miro con molestia a saber que todo era un chiste.

—Cuanto lo odio. — Ranma gruñó al ubicarse al lado de Akane, manteniéndose de pie. — ¿A qué hora va empezar?… mi tiempo de salida esta próxima, tendrás que pagarme las horas extras Hibiki.

Ryoga solo rodo los ojos, ignorando completamente al pelinegro antes de ubicarse en la cabecera de la mesa y abrir la computadora, de golpe se abrieron las ambas puertas de la sala de juntas y una figura masculina hizo acto de presencia.

— ¡El gran Kuno Tatewaki hace acto de presencia, el mejor psiquiatra de Mundo! — anunció a todo volumen.

Akane miraba sorprendida al hombre que se mantenía inmóvil, con la respiración agitada a causa de tal extravagante presentación la cual había sido ignorada por el psicólogo y su jefe.

—Llama al circo y avísales que su payaso principal ha escapado. — comentó Ranma sin inmutarse.

Tatewaki vocifero algunas palabras lo suficiente alto para que todos lo oyeran. Las mejillas de Akane se sonrojaron por el tan florido vocabulario que el especialista poseía. Se giró avergonzada para ver la reacción de sus acompañantes, los cuales cada uno seguía en lo suyo como si estuvieran acostumbrados a semejante espectáculo.

—Necesito razones válidas, ante tal injusticia cometida. — Exigió apenas se ubicó al costado de Ryoga quien solo seguía concentrado en su portátil.

Ranma bufo, y de la nada una clásica melodía de notificación de una red social conocida rompió la tensión del momento. Las tres figuras masculinas se giraron en busca de su ubicación.

— Lo siento mucho. — se disculpó Akane, con manos temblorosas saco su celular que era el culpable.

— Si, como sea. — acotó Kuno con gesto desinteresado. — Tu. — señalo a Ranma. — Te deshiciste de mi hermana, una vez que saciaste tu lujuria.

Ryoga arrugo el ceño al ver que su amigo no se defendía, sacudió su cabeza, el pelinegro estaba más concentrado en tratar de ver lo que su secretaria tecleaba en su móvil. Se aclaró la garganta con fuerza.

— ¿Qué? — cuestionó curioso, parpadeando totalmente desorientado.

—¿Eres o te haces? — la molestia se reflejaba en las facciones del Psiquiatra.

— Aquí el licenciado, te acusa de mantener una relación con la paciente, que queda demás aclarar que está prohibido. Sino que utilizaste esa "excusa" — recalcó lo último — Para deshacerte de ella, ¿Cómo respondes en tu defensa?

— ¡Que no la tocaría, ni con una rama! _Y quisiera tenerla a mil kilómetros de distancia preferiblemente. — _retumbo lo último en su cabeza.

— ¡Mientes! — los puños del médico se estrellaron contra la mesa.

Ryoga comenzó a masajearse la sien, en un vano intento de retrasar la jaqueca que sufriría al final.

— Tal vez el estado de Kodashi, no es óptimo para tomar en cuenta la veracidad de su declaración.

— ¡No está loca! yo personalmente la evalué. Doy fe de que es asi.

— La genética es compartida, ambos están jodidos — aseguró con franqueza.

Hibiki abrió los ojos con sorpresa por el comentario. Ranma seguía de brazos cruzados en pose desafiante hacia Kuno, quien parecía ni inmutarse por el insulto recibido. Tal vez solo lo dejo pasar por alto, esperó algunos segundos para ver si reaccionaba. Al ver que no lo hacía sacudió su cabeza con pesadez, era claro que no había entendido la indirecta sarcástica de su amigo ¿Podría culparlo? Cuando él personalmente terminaba en la misma situación.

— Pruebas. — exigió desafiante.

Un brillo apenas perceptible se reflejó en los iris azules del abogado, Ryoga tembló al ver como curvaba los labios con una sonrisa maliciosa. Delatando que prácticamente estaba esperando esa petición.

— Bien, si en esas estamos. — musitó con sorna. — Señorita Tendo.

Akane brinco en su sitio, mirando confundida a su jefe, estaba más concentrada en que la dichosa reunión terminara.

— Necesito que diga lo que vio el día de la entrevista. — solicito.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Akane comenzó a narrar lo que presencio ese día, desde el ruido de cosas romperse, finalizando cuando el Psicólogo llego. Los tres hombres escuchaban atentos cada palabra.

— Eso no significa nada. — gruñó Kuno obstinado. — Es obvio que la manipulaste para que saliera en tu defensa.

La peli azul arrugo el ceño ante lo dicho, aceptaba que no era mucho lo que presenció, pero de allí a que dudara de su declaración y a la vez la acusara de dejarse manipular era otra cosa.

— Hay más pruebas. — aclaró Ranma a sus espaldas. — Pero primero señorita Tendo, puede marcharse su presencia ya no es requerida.

Akane asintió confundida y sin ganas de cuestionar empezó a recoger todo y salió de la sala.

— Ryoga, reproduce el video que te envié. — solicitó, girándose para mirar contra la ventana.

El sonido de la filmación inundo la habitación, Ranma estaba concentrado en la vista que tenía, esperando ansioso que eso ayudara a que Tatewaki dejara de molestar.

.

.

.

Al ingresar al elevador, apenas parpadeo al ver la figura de Ukyo apoyada al final de este leyendo un expediente. Sin intenciones de molestarla se ubicó en el otro extremo. Un aroma dulce llegó a sus fosas nasales.

— Chanel n° 5. — Musito.

—Lo conoces. — Inquirió Ukyo a su lado— Es un perfume poco accesible.

Akane parpadeo por la ironía de las palabras de la castaña, refiriéndose al precio de este lo cual solo lo podían adquirir gente sofisticada. La detallo a conciencia descubriendo que a pesar de que el uniforme blanco era grueso, resaltaba el color rojo de su ropa interior.

— Si creo haberlo sentido hace un rato. — susurró pensativa.

— Imposible, soy la única que lo usa en todo este establecimiento. — confirmo con seguridad, las puertas del elevador se abrieron. — ¡Que tengas un buen día! — se despidió.

Arrugó el ceño ante el movimiento exagerado de caderas al caminar, y lo notable que de su ropa inferior ¡era una tanga! Hizo una mueca ante lo incomoda que resultaba para ella esa clase de prendas. Por más que Ukyo aseguraba que ese perfume solo lo utilizaba ella, estaba segura de haberlo sentido antes de manera más tenue, pero era el mismo. Intento recordar de donde, pero con lo distraída que era no lo lograba, pero su olfato era mil veces mejor que su cerebro para recordar esa clase de detalles.

_No es mi problema_. — pensó con desgana, tenía que llegar rápido a la universidad.

.

.

.

Después de varios, gritos e insultos y más de una amenaza al aire, Kuno dejo la sala con un portazo.

Ryoga suspiro profundamente, había sido una reunión demasiada caótica. Tatewaki era terco por naturaleza y demasiado inmaduro para su edad. Al finalizar el video seguía en total negación.

— Fue una buena jugada, la amenaza. — admitió mirando al pelinegro que en ningún momento había cambiado de posición.

— Sabe que, si le quito mi apoyo podría terminar mal. — aseguro Ranma satisfecho al ver a su secretaria tomando un Taxi. Sintiendo culpa ya que por su causa llegaría tarde a sus clases.

— Pero ese tema ya está zanjado, por algo la trasladaste. — musito pensativo. — Además no era cien por ciento acoso.

— Él sabe que me debe una, es lo único que importa.

— Hoy es ese día. — cambio de tema. — ¿Iras a visitarla? — cuestionó

— No lo sé. — respondió incomodo, por más que el castaño no la nombro sabia a quien se refería.

Ryoga solo suspiró con fuerza, cada vez que se tocaba ese tema, su amigo le rehuía como loco.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – cuestionó, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que ofreció su ayuda.

— Primero muerto. Me voy, mi hora de salida ya paso hace rato. — se despidió caminando hasta la salida.

Ranma se detuvo frente a la puerta y procedió a sacar un pañuelo descartable y envolvió la manija, ni loco tocaría algo que con anterioridad Kuno había hecho.

— Sabes que tarde o temprano terminaras en mis manos. — dijo Ryoga con molestia.

— ¡Aj! No eres mi tipo. — respondió el pelinegro con la puerta abierta. — Ve a buscar a Ukyo urgente. — aconsejo al cerrar la puerta.

—¡No me refería a eso! — el grito masculino retumbo en toda la sala, seguida de la carcajada de Ranma.

.

.

.

Seguía dentro de su vehículo, y por más que miraba con detenimiento el complejo seguía sin decidirse en entrar. Al llegar a su casa y realizar su rutina, las palabras de Ryoga seguían vagando en su cabeza y cuando menos se dio cuenta había manejado hasta allí.

Un trueno resonó, Ranma murmuro algo por lo bajo, hasta que vio que varias personas salían del lugar, seguidos por la seguridad que los despedía. Suspiró con fuerza, nuevamente no había cumplido. Seis campanadas de la catedral hicieron que se sorprendiera por el tiempo transcurrido.

— Es tarde. —musitó arrancando el vehículo.

Una hora más tarde doblo en la esquina de donde vivía, la tormenta se había desatado con fuerza mientras estaba atascado en el tráfico. Abatido estacionó frente a la parada de ómnibus, triste por verla vacía. Era obvio que llegaba tarde.

Parpadeo confundido al divisar algo en un extremo de la casilla. Alguien se encontraba sentado, temiendo lo peor salió, cruzo la desolada calle y se frenó de golpe al ver que esa persona no era nada más que Akane.

—¡Akane! — La llamó asustado por su estado.

Estaba completamente empapada ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí? Dudoso se acercó unos pasos para acercarse. El corazón de Ranma se estrujo al ver su rostro mojado, pero sus ojos estaban rojos clara señal de haber estado llorando.

— ¿Licenciado? — cuestionó sorprendida ante la presencia de su jefe. — ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Vivo cerca de aquí. — confeso a medias, no le diría que justamente al frente. — ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Akane solo negó con la cabeza, el sentimiento de culpa creció en el pecho del pelinegro, algo le decía que fuera lo que le sucedía a la chica él era responsable. Tragando con fuerza la miro dudoso.

— Te llevare a tu casa. — musito con determinación.

Y sin darle tiempo a nada, la había agarrado de la mano y jalaba de una desconcertada Akane que reaccionó al estar dentro del vehículo a causa del cambio de temperatura.

— Su automóvil se estropeará. — susurró avergonzada, Ranma acababa de entrar.

— Es solo agua. — comentó restándole importancia.

El pelinegro, no la miro aprovechando para girarse en busca del cinturón, rogando que el color de sus mejillas no fuera muy evidente. Pocas veces lo usaba, pero no se sentía con la valentía de mirarla después de haber cedido a un impulso.

— Podrías guiarme. — solicitó encendiendo el motor del auto.

Akane solo asintió, después de darle su dirección permanecieron en silencio, lo único que resaltaba era uno que otro trueno a lo lejos.

— Sé que no debería, pero ¿me podrías contar porque estas asi?

Al terminar de decir esa oración, Ranma quería estrellar su cabeza contra el volante por su osadía, estaba más que claro que no había la suficiente confianza entre ellos. Su nerviosismo aumento al escucharla suspirar.

— Tengo que presentar un trabajo en la universidad que equivale al ochenta por ciento de la nota de una materia. — empezó a narrar. — Se debe trabajar con algún alumno de último año, lamentablemente llegue tarde y los únicos que estaban libres ya habían sido elegidos.

El remordimiento aumento en el pecho de Ranma, tal como lo había predicho esto era su culpa.

— Podría pedirle ayuda a mi hermana, pero una de las condiciones lo prohíbe, asi que literalmente estoy perdida.

— Yo podría hacerlo. — se ofreció, girándose. — No pienses mal, te debo una. Además, yo tengo bastante experiencia.

Su pulso seguía acelerado, ya que su acompañante no había dicho nada. Se estacionó frente a un condominio humilde, arrugo el ceño al ver que la zona no era muy segura.

— Oye si no quieres, no hay probl…

Un movimiento brusco detuvo lo que decía, una sensación cálida envolviendo su mano capto su atención. Su respiración se agitó al ver que era gracias que Akane sujetaba de ella.

— ¿De verdad? — cuestionó ansiosa, Ranma solo asintió, por más que quería estaba seguro que no podría hablar. —¡Gracias!, oh perdóneme por mi atrevimiento. — susurró incomoda deshaciendo el contacto.

El abogado se auto regañaba, intentando controlar el impulso de agarrar su mano. Apenas parpadeo al verse solo en el vehículo, asustado vio hasta la entrada del edificio y de allí una sonriente Akane lo saludaba, antes de entrar.

Al estar en el estacionamiento de su departamento, contemplaba su mano con una sonrisa boba, a pesar de haber sido algo tan repentino y fugaz para su gusto, no podía dejar de anhelar la sensación.

— Ceder o no ceder. — murmuro con pesadez, había hecho un gran esfuerzo los últimos días para mantener a raya sus sentimientos. Mandando al diablo todo en un segundo. — Estoy perdido. — admitió porque algo en su interior le decía que tarde o temprano terminaría cediendo.

Salió del auto sin importarle que en el lugar del copiloto hubiera un charco de agua, el cual normalmente habría corrido a limpiar y desinfectar hasta quedar satisfecho.

* * *

Continuara…


	5. Mi jefe es un enigma

T.O.C.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko. Yo solo los tome prestado para realizar esta historia. También tomare prestados personajes de otros animes. Este es un U.A.

* * *

Capitulo Cinco: Mi jefe es un enigma.

Akane apenas ingreso a su departamento, avanzo con rapidez hasta la ventana sin molestarse en prender las luces, corrió la cortina y se decepcionó al no ver el automóvil estacionado. Molesta por lo que sentía, caminó a paso lento al baño, necesitaba una ducha caliente, comenzaba a sentir frio.

Apoyada en la mesada, esperaba que el agua hirviera, observó el envase de sopa instantánea, la cual sería otra vez su cena, avergonzada de que no poder consumir algún platillo casero a causa de su economía actual y tiempo disponible era lo único que se podía permitir.

Ya con la comida lista fue hasta la sala de estar de su pequeño departamento, hizo una mueca cuando lo vio tan vacío y más allá varias cajas sin abrir, no había podido desempacar desde que se había mudado hace una semana atrás.

_Tampoco cambiaria tanto_. — pensó al ver la cantidad de muebles que poseía en el diminuto mono ambiente. El cual había significado desprenderse de una buena parte de sus ahorros para el alquiler. A pesar de todo no se arrepentía de haber dejado la casa de sus padres, quien últimamente estaban emocionados en renovar sus votos matrimoniales, en su aniversario de cristal. Había dudado al comienzo, hasta que un día se dio cuenta que su presencia sobraba.

Después de calmar su estómago, sus ojos empezaron a picar por cansancio, no quería seguir pensando, lo más aconsejable seria descansar ya mañana sería un nuevo día.

.

.

El sonido de una llamada a su celular, fue lo primero que sintió esa mañana, ocasionando que cayera de la cama en su intento de alcanzarlo. Parpadeo confundida al ver el identificador, ya que esa persona rara vez la llamaba.

—¡Hola! — contestó nerviosa.

— Ven a mi casa, es urgente. — fue lo único que respondieron antes de que cortaran.

Nerviosa se cambió y salió disparada. Minutos más tarde golpeaba con fuerza la puerta de una casa pequeña ubicada en un barrio tranquilo.

— ¡Hola Akane! — saludo una voz femenina al abrir la puerta. —¿No te peinaste? — interrogó curiosa al ver el estado de la peli azul.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Es Hiroshi? — pregunto nerviosa, ingresando y mirando todo su alrededor. — ¿Por qué no dices nada?

Una risa delicada, la hizo girarse confundida, la mujer la miraba divertida.

— Era mentira ¿cierto? — indagó abatida, por haber sido engañada. — Demonios Kasumi, un día me mataras de un susto. — susurró.

— Lo siento hermanita… pero si no lo hiciera no vendrías. — confeso. — No te veo desde que Hiro nació.

Kasumi era la mayor de sus hermanas, la cual llevaba dos años de casada, su esposo era el hijo del médico de su zona Tofu siguió los pasos de su padre. Era gracioso ver el rostro de su hermana mayor cuando el hombre se le declaro era claro que ese par se gustaban, pero la timidez era su mayor impedimento.

— He estado ocupada. — se excusó vagamente agachando la mirada.

—¿Por tres meses? — cuestiono inquisidora.

— Bastante ocupada. — admitió con pesadez.

Akane, jamás iba a admitir que siempre esquivaba los cuestionamientos de Kasumi, aunque su tono empleado fuera dulce, siempre era directa.

— Papa sigue resentido contigo… no entiende el por qué te marchaste. — suspiró cambiando de tema caminando a la cocina, en una muda invitación de que la siguiera.

— Sufren por lo que se denomina" Nido Vacío"— comento restándole importancia, ubicándose en la mesa de la cocina. — Ya se le pasara… la última vez que llegue a casa nuestra madre lo mantenía muy entretenido. Mi virginal cerebro casi colapsa.

Escuchar un momento de intimidad entre sus padres, fue el impulso que necesitaba para marcharse de esa casa, no quería sentirse incomoda.

— Akane no digas eso. Son nuestros padres. — susurró avergonzada la castaña.

—Además, con tanta actividad, no me sorprendería, que un día llegaran con la noticia de que la familia se ampliara. — tembló ante la idea, aunque no era tan descabellada en una semana había encontrado en su casa más píldoras azules que aspirinas.

— Seria tan lindo. — musito soñadora con sus manos entrelazadas. — ¿Aunque no están muy grandes?

Akane negó con la cabeza, sus padres no eran unos ancianos. Soun acaba de cumplir los cuarenta cinco años a principio de año y su madre Noriko cumpliría los cuarenta y tres en una semana, si fuera ese el impedimento la balanza estaba a favor de la cigüeña. El haber sido padres desde muy jóvenes, fue la razón por la que se casaron con rapidez.

— No me tortures más con esa idea. — suplico la peli azul. — Dime como esta mi sobrino. — solicito al tomar un poco de té que Kasumi le había servido.

— Esta enorme, aunque ahora está dormido. — comentó comenzando a servir varios alimentos. —Primero come, seguramente hace mucho que no ingieres algo decente.

Akane no rebatió nada, todo era cierto, asi que lentamente empezó a devorar los platillos, que hace mucho no probaba. Después de ayudar a lavar la vajilla utilizada se dispuso a sentar en el comedor, hasta que el llanto de un niño capto su atención.

Sus ojos cafés se iluminaron al ver al infante que era parecido a su cuñado en los brazos de su hermana, quien con una sonrisa se lo entrego mientras se disculpaba al escuchar el teléfono sonar.

Minutos más tarde se sentaba a su lado para alimentarlo.

— Nabiki acaba de llamar, aviso que vendrá el día del cumpleaños de mama. — musitó acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

— No puedo creer que trabaje en Hokkaidō, está muy lejos. — comentó pensativa la peli azul.

Nabiki era la segunda de las tres hijas de la familia Tendo, dos años menor que Kasumi. En la actualidad con veintitrés años era una buena abogada con experiencia comercial.

— Nunca nos explicó el por qué la trasladaron. — confesó pensativa Kasumi.

Akane solo asintió, hace seis meses la mediana de las hermanas trabajaba en la parte de legales de una clínica, no le explico a nadie el por qué se iba, solo que la habían trasladado y que debía viajar con premura.

— Yo también estoy trabajando como secretaria de un abogado. — mencionó ausente.

— ¡Felicidades! ¿En un bufete conocido? — indago curiosa. Sus ojos brillaban y Akane sabía que era de orgullo.

— En una clínica Psiquiátrica. — musitó incomoda. — Comencé el miércoles.

— Vaya eso está de… locos— fue lo único que pudo decir.

Esa era la palabra más acertada, pero estaba claro que era por los especialistas. De los únicos que conocía no se podría decir que estuvieran muy cuerdo que digamos. Pero el primer puesto se lo llevaba el Psiquiatra Kuno por lejos.

En cambio, su jefe, era un completo enigma para ella, era respetuoso o eso aparentaba, ver como actuaba frente a los demás la hacía dudar si lo que mantenía era una fachada. Sacudió su cabeza descansaría ese par de días.

El resto de la mañana se hizo cargo de su sobrino, aprovechando que Kasumi estaba atareada con las tareas del hogar. Al medio día hizo acto de presencia su cuñado, quien apenas Hiroshi lo vio empezó a hacer sonidos graciosos para atraer la atención de su padre.

Ser testigo de esa estampa, lograba enviar tranquilidad, Akane sonreía con sinceridad, y pensar que en un momento estuvieron a un paso de no terminar juntos. Apenas fue capaz de reaccionar antes de ser envuelta por un abrazo fraternal de parte del hombre, el aroma a antibióticos inundo sus fosas nasales, recordando su niñez, cuando Tofu la utilizaba como conejillo de indias para practicar diversas técnicas quiroprácticas. Agradeciendo que ninguna tuviera un mal desenlace.

— La pequeña Akane, cada vez está más grande— acotó desordenando el cabello de su cuñada. Quien solo arrugó el ceño con molestia.

.

.

Había intentado esquivar la propuesta, pero era casi imposible no terminar cediendo ante una muy convincente Kasumi, derrotada accedió a almorzar con ellos.

— Amor le has comentado a Akane lo que tus padres dejaron dicho. — musitó Tofu antes de empezar a comer.

La mencionada levantó la cabeza, curiosa hacia su hermana quien sonreía nerviosa.

— Se me había pasado. — admitió avergonzada. — Nuestros padres están de luna de miel— mencionó con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Akane tembló al entender que esa era una indirecta a lo mencionado sobre la llegada de un nuevo hermanito. Miró de mala manera a su hermana con un claro y silencioso" Ojalá te muerdas la lengua". Kasumi empezó a reír. Tofu miraba a ambas féminas sin comprender en que código secreto hablaban.

— Ellos dejaron en claro que puedes ir a sacar de la casa lo que necesites. Ya que cuando te marchaste solo te llevaste tu cama.

— Exactamente, y como tengo la tarde libre y las llaves de la camioneta de tu padre… podríamos hacerlo hoy ¿Qué opinas? — cuestionó sonriente.

— Por supuesto. — confirmó feliz.

Después de despedirse de Kasumi, quien no los podría acompañar por tener que cuidar al bebe, tomaron un taxi con destino a su antigua casa. A pesar de que solo había transcurrido una semana desde que dejo ese lugar, no pudo evitar que la añoranza la embargara.

— ¿Cuántos viajes tendremos que hacer? —Inquirió pensativa, cuando Tofu abrió el portón.

— Los que sean necesarios. — dijo restándole importancia a ese hecho. — Y de acuerdo a tus necesidades.

Akane se sonrojo de vergüenza como iba a decirle que prácticamente su departamento estaba completamente vacío. Asintió antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

— Casi me olvido, en el sótano están algunas cosas que nos compraron tus padres para nosotros — mencionó deteniendo a su cuñada a medio camino. — Ven te mostrare.

Siguió al hombre, hasta llegar a la habitación bastante amplia que, aunque era utilizada para guardar lo que ya no necesitaban estaba muy limpio y ordenado. A simple vista se notaba que era gracias a su madre que amaba la limpieza y el orden.

— Elige pequeña Akane. — invitó señalando con su mano.

Akane asintió y con un este y este también, empezó a hacer lo solicitado. Tofu solo sonreía nervioso ante todo lo que elegía la peli azul.

—¿Eso es todo? — cuestiono con asombro, la chica solo asintió. — Bien empecemos a cargar que no terminaremos temprano.

.

Para casi media noche, por fin con Tofu habían subido y ordenado lo último que trajeron. Akane miro satisfecha la apariencia de su departamento, habían sido varios viajes los necesarios para trasladar todo, la mayoría eran muebles de su cuñado que utilizaba cuando era soltero. Menos el refrigerador que era nuevo.

Después de una merecida ducha, se sentó satisfecha en uno de los dos sillones individuales de la sala de estar, que al medio una mesa ratona la completaba, en un costado había ubicado dos libreros, de los cuales uno era el que estaba en su habitación. Al verlos instalados, empezó a sacar los libros de las cajas que tenía cerradas para acomodarlos.

_Un café me vendría genial_. — pensó caminando a la cocina y poner un poco de agua, había traído la vajilla necesaria para cuatro personas que eran los que cabían en la mesa. Dudaba que la visitara una cantidad mayor a esa de gente.

Miro emocionada al refrigerador, planeando feliz que al día siguiente gastaría dinero y compraría lo necesario para que no estuviera vacío.

Apenas contuvo un bostezo, después de ingerir su bebida, sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse, con paso pesado, mañana terminaría con lo que faltaba.

.

.

Ver sus propios muebles en su nueva habitación al despertar, clamaban un poco ese sentimiento de nostalgia, prácticamente todo estaba igual hasta su escritorio y su armario. Feliz se levantó debía terminar y después ir a hacer las compras.

Faltaba poco para que el horario de almorzar llegara, cuando llamaron a su puerta. Extrañada abrió sorprendiéndose de ver a la familia de su hermana.

— Tenía curiosidad de donde vivías. — comentó Kasumi quien cargaba a un Hiro completamente dormido— Además trajimos comida. — Señalo a un Tofu quien venía cargado con varias bolsas.

— Claro, sean bienvenidos. — invitó dejándolos ingresar.

Nerviosa, esperaba el veredicto de la castaña quien observaba todo con detalle.

— Es muy pequeño. — comentó después de unos minutos, que para Akane fueron interminables.

Akane se mordió la lengua, tentada a resaltar que era un mono ambiente.

— Pero se siente, un ambiente muy cálido. — termino con una sonrisa. — Donde lo ubicaras. — cuestiono señalando un televisor que estaba en la habitación de la menor.

— La verdad no lo sé. — se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo.

Kasumi sacudió la cabeza con negación y marcho a la habitación de la peli azul, con cuidado acostó al niño en la cama.

— Cerca de la ventana es el lugar indicado, donde hay el suficiente espacio. — aconsejó. — Oye Akane… ¿trajiste la lavadora? — cuestiono curiosa.

Tofu y su cuñada palidecieron al ver que habían olvidado algo tan esencial.

— Después de comer, iremos a buscarla, traje la camioneta conmigo. Además, Akane nos devolverá el favor ¿Cierto cuñada?

Abatida asintió, les debía una por tantas molestias ocasionadas. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

.

.

.

Era un total caos, no llevaba ni diez minutos y sentía que su cabeza estallaría. Su repertorio de canciones había terminado y el llanto de Hiroshi no se detenía con nada, no tenía hambre si antes de marcharse su hermana lo había alimentado y cambiado. Tenía dos biberones guardados en el refrigerador que necesitaban solo calentarse.

Apenas Tofu arranco la camioneta, había comenzado el llanto de su sobrino. Exasperada comprobó que solo transcurrieron cinco minutos. Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse de impotencia.

_Este es un excelente método anticonceptivo_. — admitió desesperada. Si la idea de su hermana era que cuidara su virginidad, había sido muy efectiva.

—¿Quieres dar una vuelta? — cuestionó con una sonrisa nerviosa— Como si me fueras a contestar—se auto regaño y con esa decisión abrigo bien al niño, rogando que así se calmara. Porque estaba segura que en cualquier momento comenzarían las quejas de sus vecinos.

Suspiró con calma al llegar al recibidor sentándose frente a un gran ventanal, que permitía admirar una pequeña plaza al frente.

— Calladito, te ves más bonito. — confirmo con alivio.

.

.

.

Gracias a los vidrios polarizados de su vehículo, podía ser espectador de aquella estampa, que para cualquiera resultaría hasta tierna, caso contrario para alguien como él, quien sentía que se habría un abismo y las dudas lo envolvían al grado de sentirse ahogado.

Agarro lo que había en el asiento de copiloto, y dándose valor salió del auto.

.

.

.

Akane estaba tan concentrada en hacerle gestos al niño, que no fue capaz de presenciar, que alguien estaba a su lado.

— Señorita Tendo. — saludó haciéndose notar.

La peli azul se giró, sorprendida al ver la impotente figura masculina a su lado con esa vestimenta que portaba no lo reconocía. Además ¿Qué diablos hacia ahí?

Continuara…

* * *

N/A:

¡Hola!, aquí les traigo una nueva actualización y en ella detalle más lo que es la vida de Akane, ¿se imaginan quien llegó al final? Esperó sus respuestas y opiniones al respecto. Como es normal mi mayor agradecimiento es para Sheila por ayudarme. Yo no soy escritora ni nada por estilo hago esto como terapia asi escapó de la realidad gracias a este medio.

Sin dar más vueltas responderé a los reviews que me enviaron en los capítulos:

Tercer Capítulo:

**Benani0125:** me alegró que te guste la idea, en si padecer un trastorno no es grave si uno sabe manejarlo y no deja que termine afectando en su vida social y Ranma tiene que superarlo.

**Nancyricoleon: **sé que esta personalidad es extraña**, **pero la idea me rondo mucho tiempo y me dije ¿Por qué no? Además, es algo por lo que pasan más personas de las que uno se imagina.

**Paulayjoaqui:** Jajaja, no te preocupes ya que tu no lo puedes hacer, haremos que Akane haga todo el trabajo, aunque la terminemos envidiando. Si vivir asi es difícil, pero hay que mantener un equilibrio y es lo que Ranma no hace, talvez el enamorarse le dé un empujoncito necesario.

**Mei:** Lo obtuvo con méritos además lo salvo Ranma de ser abusado por Kodashi ;)

Cuarto capítulo:

**Rj45: **Me hiciste el día al hacerme recordar esa escena, te juró que no lo había pensado. Sobre tu teoría no Ranko aquí no existe Ranma es hijo único y con el tema de la suculencia falta mucho pues tengo pensado mínimo que sean 17 capítulos por ahora asi que falta, pero en unos más adelantes habrá acercamientos más intensos entre ellos. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en comentar.

**Paulayjoaqui**: Ukyo solo está interesada en el dinero de Ryoga. Ranma ya está cambiando solo que todavía no lo nota ya que le da prioridad a otras cosas y lo pasa por alto.

**Mei: **Cuando escuche esa frase de la genética fue lo que me ayudó a desarrollar el capítulo, y te prometo que habrá más acercamientos entre ellos. Sé que son lentos y pequeños, pero no puedo pasar por alto lo que tiene Ranma seria forzado y no sería adecuado.

**Guest: **gracias por comentar, y esperó que te sigan gustando los próximos capítulos.

Ya saben cualquier duda que tengan me dejan en los comentarios yo con gusto les responderé a ellas.

Me despido y les deseo que tengan un lindo dia.


	6. Malentendidos

T.O.C.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko. Yo solo los tome prestado para realizar esta historia. También tomare prestados personajes de otros animes. Este es un U.A.

* * *

Capitulo seis: Malentendidos

Era consciente de que la atención de la chica estaba puesta en él, pero su mirada estaba fija en la criatura de mejillas regordetas que lo observaba con curiosidad, algo en su interior se quebró al comprobar el color de ojos del niño.

— Es un niño precioso, se parece a la madre— le costó horrores decir lo último sin que se le quebrara la voz.

Akane lo miró confundida y miro al bebé con curiosidad.

— ¿Lo cree? No, en definitiva, es la viva imagen del padre — aseguró convencida. El niño como respuesta sonrió marcando dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

En la cabeza del hombre, solo podía imaginar lo que esa sonrisa decía" yo llegue antes que tu". Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, tratando de alejar los sentimientos amargos que lo consumían, estaba comenzando a odiar a una criatura que no tenía culpa de nada.

— Él es Hiroshi — lo presentó sonriente.

¿Seguirá con el padre? ¿Podría aceptar a la gallina y al polluelo? ¿Así iba el refrán?

— Es mi…

Arrugo el ceño ante lo último, ¿Por qué pensaba en gallinas? ¿Quién creo ese refrán tan estúpido?

—… Sobrino— finalizó.

Parpadeó confundido, había visto que los labios de la chica se movían, pero por estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos no le prestaba atención.

—¿Dijo algo? — cuestionó curioso.

— Si, que él Hiroshi, mi sobrino— repitió — Licenciado Saotome ¿se encuentra bien? — preguntó preocupada.

Ranma en ese momento podía dar crédito que la frase "el alma me regreso al cuerpo" era verídica, suspiró aliviado, y pro siguiente se auto regañaba por como su cabeza podía actuar tan malvadamente en su contra, creando malos entendidos.

— Si, solo venía a traerle esto — estiro su mano enguantada, mostrando un libro —. Se le olvido el otro día en mi auto.

Akane arrugó en ceño, cosa que hizo que el pulso de Ranma empezara a temblar, agradeciendo que a causa del frio no tuviera que sacarse los guantes, eso ayudaba que controlara un poco los impulsos.

— No me había dado cuenta de que lo había perdido — se excusó al reconocerlo, había estado tan ocupada con la mudanza que no se dio por enterada — Gracias — susurró aceptándolo ante ver la incomodidad del pelinegro al sostenerlo.

Ranma se mordía la legua con fuerza, intentando controlar el impulso de preguntarle el por qué había pasado por alto algo tan importante.

— Suele pasar — fue lo que respondió en cambio —. Te quería preguntar sobre el proyecto. ¿Puede ser de un caso que este en vigencia?

— Eso sería mil veces mejor — concedió ilusionada.

— Bien, mañana en la oficina te explicare todo con detalle. — comentó acomodándose el abrigo, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, estaba demasiado incómodo.

— Hasta mañana Licenciado— se despidió, lo siguió con la vista todo el trayecto hasta que ingresó a su automóvil y se marchó – Eres un verdadero misterio Ranma Saotome— musitó despacio.

Observo a la criatura la cual dormía aferrada a su pecho, con un suspiró profundo logró ponerse en pie, esperando que cuando este despertara sus padres ya estuvieran de regreso.

.

.

No había avanzado ni dos cuadras, cuando se vio obligado a estacionar, una risa irónica y amarga salió de sus labios, ante la vergüenza que acababa de sufrir.

— Soy un idiota — admitió con pesadez. — Idiota, idiota, idiota. — repitió golpeando su frente contra el volante, de la nada el claxon sonó haciéndolo brincar del susto— ¿Algo más, podría pasarme? — indagó con molestia.

Frustrado, Ranma puso en marcha el auto, sentía la necesidad de encerrarse en la seguridad de su departamento, teniendo el presentimiento que esa noche no podría dormir casi nada.

.

.

.

Esa mañana apenas cruzo las puertas de la clínica fue recibida, por una escena poco usual, y no era para menos ver a una molesta Shampoo discutir acaloradamente con un muchacho, no era algo de todos los días. Se movió incomoda en su lugar al ver el panel donde marcaba su ingreso estaba al lado de recepción, camino con cautela esperando no escuchar algo, pues le molestaba presenciar conversaciones ajenas.

— Ya decir que dejárselo a Shampoo — gruñó molesta, la peli azul casi deja caer la tarjeta por el susto.

— Esta es una entrega privada y personal — rebatió con cansancio ante la terquedad de la mujer — Y aquí dice claramente — señalo la ficha — Es para Ranma Saotome y usted claramente no lo es. — aseguró — Aunque con los tiempos que transcurren… cualquiera puede llevarse una sorpresa.

Akane, miro curiosa al chico, ante la mención del nombre de su jefe. Esa era su responsabilidad, apresuro el paso al ver la cara roja de la peli morada. Se tapó los oídos con rapidez, preparada para que lo que iba acontecer no la dejara sorda.

—¡Shampoo, ser mujer cien por ciento natural! — Gritó ofendida.

— Si usted lo dice— murmuró indiferente— Bien… ¿me dejara pasar o estaremos así toda la mañana?

— Disculpe — interrumpió conciliadora Akane — Yo soy la secretaria del Dr. Saotome

— ¡Por fin alguien decente! — suspiró aliviado el chico — ¿Me podría guiar?

Akane solo asintió comprensible, a simple vista se notaba que era un adolescente, que no pasaba de los dieciséis años y si para ella que tenía veinte era difícil lidiar con una recepcionista con un japonés poco fluido, para el muchacho sería un completo calvario.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, seguida de cerca el mensajero, pasando de largo de la oficina de su jefe, y ya en su escritorio saco una hoja y empezó a anotar algunas cosas.

— Necesito tus datos—indicó entregándole la hoja—. Son políticas del Licenciado— musitó incomoda.

— Como odio a los médicos y sus políticas— gruño sacándose la gorra, dejando al descubierto su cabellera pelirroja, y sin más empezó a escribir.

.

.

.

Ranma apenas podía contener los bostezos que reflejaban su falta de sueño, con desgana logró responder cuando llamaron a su puerta, Akane solo asomo la cabeza para indicarle que lo buscaban y desapareció rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a responder nada. Arrugó el ceño al ver un muy joven mensajero, que cargaba un par de cajas.

— ¿Ranma Saotome? — cuestiono dudoso, aunque estaba seguro que la chica no le mentiría, al ver que asentía, suspiro aliviado — ¿Dónde las dejo? — preguntó mirando la habitación, buscando un lugar indicado.

— En la silla — señaló con la cabeza, no dejaría que eso tocara su escritorio.

Tenía sueño y sus movimientos eran perezosos, se colocó un par de guantes y se acercó a ver de qué se trataba. Se maldijo al ver el remitente, había sido descuidado al colocar la dirección de la clínica en los encargos para Happosai.

— Necesito su identificación, para corroborar si todo está correcto— solicitó sin inmutarse por el comportamiento del pelinegro. Había visto gente tan extraña en su corta vida, que a estas alturas si venia un gorila bailando la macarena no le sorprendería.

Ranma le entregó lo solicitado, después de sacar una bolsa negra de uno de sus cajones, y empezó a meter en ella el contenido, de la caja más grande.

—¡Wow! ¿ese tamaño existe? — musitó ante lo que veían sus ojos.

— Es la mayor fuente de ingreso de los cirujanos plásticos — comentó como si nada, metiendo un brasier rojo escarlata en la bolsa, al ver que ya no quedaba nada procedió a anudarla — Pluma. — solito para firmar la hoja — Chico reacciona — gruñó molesto al ser ignorado, por un adolescente que en cualquier momento estaba por sufrir un derrame nasal, a causa de pensamientos nada inocentes.

El pelirrojo avergonzado le entrego la lapicera, cuando todo estaba terminado, no se movió. Ranma lo miro interrogante y solo recibió una seña del pulgar acariciando los demás dedos con rapidez.

—¿Problemas en Propilandia? — cuestionó con sarcasmo, ambos sabían que ese servicio no exigía abonar propina.

— Tengo que pagar mis estudios— acotó dramáticamente, tratando de parecer creíble ya que el verdadero destino de ese dinero seria para la adquisición de la nueva consola que estaba en el mercado.

_Son todos unos tacaños_— pensó al escuchar al pelinegro murmurar. Siempre era lo mismo, lloraban por unos cuantos yenes, cuando ellos tenían sueldos altísimos.

— ¿Te quieres ganar quinientos Yenes? — mencionó Ranma mostrando el billete.

— ¿A quién debo matar? — murmuró emocionado— Si se trata de desparecer un cuerpo, mi horario disponible empieza después de las diez de la noche— agregó planeando internamente como haría para escaparse de su casa.

Ranma parpadeo confundido, ante tanta información proporcionada de golpe. Con una sonrisa nerviosa saco una hoja y empezó a escribir.

— Ignorare eso por el bien de ambos — acotó sin dejar de escribir—¿Cómo te llamas?

— Shippo — apenas logro responder avergonzado de malinterpretar la situación.

— Iras hasta el segundo piso — indicó sin mirarlo — Le entregaras esta nota a Kaede, ella es la jefa de enfermeras— le entregó la hoja — Ella te guiara en lo demás.

—¿Y esto? — cuestionó confundido recibiendo la bolsa llena de prendas.

— Se lo entregaras personalmente a la persona que Kaede te indique como Happosai. Si alguien te pregunta eres el nieto de uno de sus amigos.

Shippo reaccionó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, parpadeó confundido en medio de un pasillo prácticamente vacío, tanteo en su bolsillo y allí estaba el billete, ahora sí o si debía cumplir con lo solicitado.

Al estar solo, Ranma abrió la caja más pequeña, hizo una mueca al ver el contenido ¿Quién en su sano juicio le podría gustar algo asi? Si solo a Ryoga Hibiki y su mente retorcida disfrutaría de ello. Sin sacarlo de su empaque lo guardo junto a los productos de limpieza, esperaría el momento indicado para realizar su venganza.

.

.

.

Akane, estiró ambos brazos ocasionando que su espalda hiciera un fuerte sonido y en su rostro se reflejó con gesto de deleite. Su cuerpo últimamente le solicitaba con urgencia un descanso y se manifestaba en su entumecida columna, gracias al permanecer por un tiempo prolongado escribiendo en su portátil, agradeciendo que su jefe no le molestara que la trajera consigo facilitándole así el no atrasarse en sus estudios.

Permaneció unos instantes más en esa posición, siendo consiente que prácticamente casi nadie pasaba por ese corredor. Aunque esta era la primera vez que se percataba de eso, los días anteriores estaba concentrada con los casos que se le entregaron y se ensimismo tanto que ignoraba totalmente lo que giraba a su alrededor. Hasta el momento podía decir que su trabajo era tranquilo, ni siquiera su jefe era molesto al grado de atosigarla, eso sí, tenía comportamientos extraños, aunque a su parecer nada fuera de lo normal.

La melodía de su móvil, llamo su atención y al ver el destinatario dudo en ver el contenido de este, ver que se trataba de su amiga Akari, solo significaba que ya las calificaciones de los exámenes escritos habían sido entregadas. Con nerviosismo lo abrió y al ver la imagen que iba adjunta a un "felicitaciones", logro que respirara con tranquilidad. Una sonrisa resplandeciente ilumino sus facciones al ver que había aprobado todos los parciales con una nota alta. Esos resultados, compensaban tantas noches enteras que prácticamente había alcanzado a descansar por estudiar Ahora solo le quedaba una sola materia y con fuerzas renovadas, saco un block de notas.

.

.

.

Ranma cabeceaba a causa del sueño, y la tranquilidad que había esa mañana solo aumentaba su estado de somnolencia, ni siquiera Ryoga había ido a molestarlo. Apenas logro despabilarse un poco cuando llamaron a su puerta, y con voz queda concedió la autorización para que ingresaran. Parpadeó confundido al ver la figura de su secretaria, la cual lo veía con curiosidad. Estaba seguro de no haber solicitado su presencia.

— Disculpe que lo moleste, venia por lo del caso— se excusó con nerviosismo, dudando en si era una buena idea, más al ver el estado del pelinegro.

— Cierto, el caso— musitó después de recordar de que hablaba.

Sacó de su portafolio una carpeta la cual apenas abrió extrajo la primera hoja. En ella figuraban los datos de los involucrados y debía proteger la identidad de estos. Era una política de su profesión.

— Este caso es de un acoso laboral, entre dos empleados de esta clínica — comenzó a narrar —. Yo estoy haciendo la defensa del demandado, las relaciones entre pares aquí no están prohibidas. Un claro ejemplo es el caso del Doctor Hibiki y la enfermera Ukyo Kounji.

Akane tomaba notas con rapidez, ante lo último lo miró con asombro.

— ¿Ellos salen? — cuestionó sorprendida ante la noticia.

— ¿No lo sabía? — indagó confundido, además era casi imposible que ella no lo notara, ese par no conocía el significado de la palabra discreción.

— Como sea — acotó restándole importancia — Esto paso hace meses atrás.

Prosiguió narrándole los hechos más relevantes, manteniendo el anonimato de los involucrados.

— Es un caso simple — comento conciliadoramente cuando Ranma termino. —¿Pero por qué el demandado no fue apartado de su puesto? Creo que fue algo muy machista.

Ranma odiaba ese término, ya que él fue quien tomó la decisión, y no fue precisamente por machista. Podría explicarle la verdad, pero eso no lo lograría sino destruía varias reglas en el trayecto y por más que quisiera ayudar, eso estaba fuera de alcance por el momento.

— Las pruebas, decidieron ese veredicto — se justificó con sabiduría.

—No es justo— murmuró antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida. — Disculpé, no pude desayunar esta mañana— se excusó incomoda ante la mirada curiosa de su jefe.

El aroma a café inundo su sentido del olfato, su estómago reacciono a causa de ello. Un calor inundo su cuerpo gracias a la incomodidad de la vergüenza, que se concentró principalmente en su rostro. Además, a qué hora había entrado con ese recipiente, en su estado de somnolencia no lo había detectado.

La incomodidad aumentó, al ver que Akane servía el resto de la bebida en la taza, y colocarla con cuidado en el escritorio. Todo lo realizo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ranma seguía consternado mirando el líquido, apenas podía divisar el vapor que desprendía. Sufriendo un debate interno ni siquiera fue capaz de notar cuando su secretaria se marchó ante su mutismo. Estaba más concentrado en que decisión debía tomar. Estiro su brazo derecho el cual temblaba con más fuerza al acercarse. Su estómago proclamaba ansioso, y su sentido de precaución lo frenaba pensando toda la clase de gérmenes que podía tener.

— Ranma necesito que firmes algunos documentos importantes— comentó Ryoga entrando nuevamente sin llamar.

Ranma asustado, regresó a su posición inicial, tratando de aparentar que nada había sucedido. Molesto arrugó el ceño al ver la cantidad de documentos que el castaño traía consigo y sin delicadezas las ubicaba en su escritorio.

—Oh, café— murmuró sorprendido, antes de agarrar la taza.

Ranma fue testigo en cámara lenta como su amigo bebía el contenido, sin molestarse en preguntar si era de él.

— Estaba delicioso, el toque de vainilla resalta el sabor — musito con felicidad. — Tienes una buena mano para esto.

El interior del pelinegro bullía de rabia, ante el descaro cometido y su estómago le reprochaba el haber dudado tanto. Y si lo que su amigo comentaba era cierto había desperdiciado de probar algo hecho por Akane.

—¿Estas bien? — cuestionó nervioso, al ver el gesto molesto extraño que se reflejaba en el rostro de Saotome.

—¡Perfecto! — exclamó como si nada.

Mientras decía eso imaginaba las maneras más dolorosas de vengarse.

Continuara…

* * *

N/A: Bien aquí apareció un nuevo personaje de Inuyasha, en lo personal amo la personalidad de Shippo y ya hizo una buena relación con Ranma, en los últimos capítulos saldrá de nuevo.

Sé que quieren un lazo más apegado en nuestros protagonistas, y lamentablemente debo decir que faltan tres capítulos para que eso suceda. Lo siento estos ya están escritos asi y no pienso cambiarlos ya que yo respetó la condición de Ranma y le daré su felicidad cuando se sienta preparado, respetando el proceso de sus avances.

Sin más motivos me despido, agradeciendo sus comentarios, ya que tomarse minutos de su tiempo para hacerlos, lo valoró desde mi corazón.

Ya saben si por un momento logré sacarles una sonrisa, ya me siento satisfecha con ello, cualquier duda o critica me la dejan en los comentarios.

_**Benani0125:**_ Si era Ranma. Gracias por comentar Hermosa y darme algunos minutos de tu tiempo para leer el capítulo, esperó este te guste.

**Nikita-Shinoda: **Gracias por comentar, trataré de no hacer malos entendido hasta que ese par este junto, pero Ranma es una bomba y está a la defensiva constantemente. Cuando ello evolucione te agradará el cambio lo prometo.

**Rj45:** Sobre lo primero te entiendo, pero falta un poco más. La relación dará un giro de ciento ochenta grados desde el noveno capítulo. Y con el tema del niño, si vamos por su condición si lo sufrirá, pero en el fondo a él gustan los niños ya más adelante explicaré el por qué Ranma es asi y todo tendrá sentido.

**Mei:** me imagino más si estas en la adolescencia, en mi caso pues soy hija única y mi madre jamás llevó un hombre a casa. Acertaste era Ranma, esperó te guste la actualización.

**Guest:** No te preocupes aquí no habrá terceros que irrumpan entre ellos, aquí el que dilata todo es Ranma, pero está evolucionando solo que no lo nota. En un futuro capitulo surgirá el desencadenante de que todo avance entre ellos.

Sin más motivos me despido, hasta la semana que viene.


	7. El mundo es un maldito pañuelo

T.O.C.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko. Yo solo los tome prestado para realizar esta historia. También tomare prestados personajes de otros animes. Este es un U.A.

* * *

Capitulo Siete: "El mundo es un maldito pañuelo"

Transcurrió una semana desde el día que su jefe le había explicado sobre el caso, y desde ese día se había mantenido en total hermetismo y cada vez que intentaba sonsacarle algún detalle más, solo le decía que el día de la audiencia se enteraría. Y para el colmo el pelinegro se había mantenido ocupado leyendo y firmando varios documentos que el Psicólogo le traía y ella era la encargada de regresarlos después.

Además, gracias al descubrimiento de la relación amorosa que mantenía entre ese par, fue un desencadenante para estar atenta y ser fiel espectadora de varios episodios por demás incomodos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se sonrojo en ese lapso de tiempo, hasta llego a pensar que era mejor mantenerse en la ignorancia.

En el plano personal y familiar, era un tema que la mantenía tensa y ansiosa. Faltaban unos días para el cumpleaños de su madre y estaban preparando todo para celebrar ese acontecimiento y a estas alturas se le estaban acabando las excusas para no participar, no por no disponer de tiempo, sino que su madre cuando estaba rodeada de sus tres hijas se volvía bastante intensa, esto aumentaba si se trataba del ámbito amoroso. Una vez cuando Nabiki dio a entender que le gustaba alguien, fue tanta la euforia que la inundo de preguntas y su hermana no se guardaba ningún detalle de lo que hacía, ambas compartían una personalidad bastante desinhibida.

Akane suspiró con fuerza, después de rendir los parciales ya no le quedaban materias de ese año salvo el trabajo que debía entregar y su jefe seguía manteniéndose en un total secreto. Estaba pensando seriamente en declinar de su ayuda e intentar pedírselo a su hermana. No solamente la detenía una de las consignas, sino que además Nabiki era una persona manipuladora y prestar su ayuda le saldría caro, lo cual rememoró que era una mala idea gracias a las malas experiencias vividas de su niñez.

El intercomunicador de su escritorio comenzó a sonar, asustándola en el proceso, ese aparato casi no se utilizaba, y para su sorpresa era su jefe quien solo requería su presencia en su oficina.

.

.

.

Ranma masajeaba sus sienes tratando de mitigar algo el cansancio que padecía, tenía que ser muy cauteloso a la hora de leer los contratos de renovación de pasantías y era su obligación constatar que no tuvieran fallas; como el nuevo aumento sustancioso para cierta enfermera como claro ejemplo.

Apenas se percató de que habían abierto la puerta, su mirada curiosa se fijó en su visita. Parpadeo confundido al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su secretaria, aunque tal vez se debería a la apariencia que proyectaba en esos momentos, por comodidad solo llevaba puesta la camisa; tanto la corbata como el saco de su traje descansaban en el perchero.

Suspiró con pesadez ya que muy en el fondo de su interior deseaba que dicha reacción fuera consecuencia de por lo menos ella, sintiera alguna minúscula atracción por él. Lamentablemente esa situación parecía totalmente imposible. Irónicamente sentía que la recepcionista era la única que lo veía con deseo.

Sin contar que, durante esos días su secretaria estaba más que molesta por su forma de actuar, esperaba que la noticia que tenía que darle cambiara u apaciguará su humor.

— Tome asiento, Tendo — indicó señalando la silla vacía.

Akane solo asintió, ubicándose sin siquiera mirarlo, esperaría a que el sonrojo disminuyera un poco antes de hacerlo.

— Hoy a la cinco de la tarde tengo que ir al juzgado — comenzó a narrar—. La parte demandante exige nuestra presencia.

Sus facciones se iluminaron ante el "nuestra" eso significaba que tendría que acompañarlo. Asombrada lo miró eso era algo importante y lo soltaba asi de repente, no tenía casi nada de información.

— No te preocupes. — la tranquilizo al imaginar a que se debía el gesto de la chica. — Una vez que estemos frente al demandante, será más fácil el que te enteres de todo. Y de allí obtendrás lo necesario.

— Es la primera vez, que estaré en un juicio— musitó emocionada.

— Es una mediación — la corrigió con sutileza. En el cual solo estarían las partes sin presencia de un juez.

Akane parpadeó confundida, de todas maneras, la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro. Esta iba a ser una experiencia que aprovecharía por completo.

Antes de que alguno rompiera el silencio que los embargó por algunos segundos, fue roto por la brusca entrada de cierto castaño, quien ya tenía la costumbre de hacerlo sin llamar.

— Ranma ¿terminaste?, tengo que hacer los depósitos para… Perdón ¿Interrumpo algo importante? — mencionó al ver a ambos jóvenes.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, involuntariamente las mejillas de Akane se sonrojaron al imaginarse los pensamientos nada inocentes detrás de las palabras dichas por el Psicólogo. Con una disculpa a medias se puso de pie, dispuesta a marcharse. Cuando estaba agarrando el picaporte se frenó de golpe.

— La espero a las cinco. Sea puntual— solicitó Ranma.

Su vergüenza aumento, sintiéndose morir con esa simple indicación que para ambos no guardaba ninguna segunda intención, pero bastaría para que la imaginación de Hibiki volara a niveles insospechados.

— Estaré puntual en el "Juzgado" Licenciado. — aclaró con seguridad resaltando la ubicación, tratando de evitar asi cualquier mal entendido. Sin más salió con más confianza.

El rostro de Ranma reflejaba una profunda confusión ante la reacción de la chica, hasta que una leve risa nerviosa lo obligo a ver a su amigo el cual, solo lo miraba con diversión.

— Es una chica lista— soltó como si nada Ryoga antes de empezar a reírse con fuerza.

Normalmente el pelinegro intentaría preguntarle la razón, pero su estado de ánimo no era el mejor en esos momentos.

— Ya terminé con todo —indicó al entregarle los documentos, pro siguiente sacar una pequeña botella y verter el contenido en sus manos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las que utilizo solo en esos días.

Hibiki solo asintió al agarrarlos, había captado que el humor no era el mejor y que no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad de salirse con una pequeña victoria que escasamente sucedían.

Una vez que se encontró solo, saco el único expediente que había guardado esperando que su amigo no sospechara de su ausencia, normalmente podría reclamarle al ver el contenido de este. Era la tercera vez que pasaba por encima de él, pero no sentía que fuera justo en su determinación, pues mezclar el placer y el trabajo no era correcto, aunque no estuvieran prohibidas las relaciones entre el personal.

.

.

.

El cielo totalmente encapotado, ocasionaba que la temperatura disminuyera drásticamente a esas horas de la tarde y eso que faltaban un par de meses para que la época invernal llegara. Parada en la entrada del edifico Akane esperaba ansiosa el arribo de su jefe. Una brisa fría sopló haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera por su columna, comenzó a dudar en la elección de la ropa que portaba, en su adolescencia usar faldas era algo sumamente común, al ingresar en la universidad fueron relegadas por diversidad de pantalones.

Comprobó por décima vez su reloj de muñeca y maldijo al ver que por culpa de su ansiedad había salido con bastante antelación y por esa razón ahora sufría las consecuencias. Podría ingresar, pero al ser un lugar desconocido no poseía la valentía necesaria.

Una nueva brisa soplo, haciendo que estremecimiento de frio aumentara, siendo consiente que faltaba más de media hora para que iniciara, no estaba dispuesta a seguir en esas condiciones, dio un paso dispuesta a subir las escaleras. Hasta que diviso a lo lejos una figara vestida totalmente de negro que giraba en la esquina, apenas lo podía distinguir venia tan abrigado que casi no lo reconocía.

— ¡Buenas tardes! — saludo al pasar por su costado, sin siquiera mirarla.

— Buenas Tardes, Licenciado Saotome — contesto con sorpresa.

Al escuchar su voz, Ranma se giró con asombro, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—¿Akane? — cuestionó al reconocerla, estaba tan diferente que parecía otra persona. Además, venia molesto por culpa de tener que estacionar tan lejos su automóvil y verse obligado a caminar. Había visto tantas cosas en el trayecto que por unos momentos deseaba el poder volar asi evitar el tener contacto con ellos. Y eso que solamente fueron dos cuadras.

Sin contar que cuando su hora de trabajo finalizo, salió de su oficina dispuesto a ofrecerle a la chica si quería que pasara por ella, para llegar juntos. Suspiró decepcionado al ver que esta brillaba por su ausencia, había perdido una buena oportunidad y con lo difícil que le costó decidirse, no quería crear malos entendidos.

El ahora verla allí parada esperándolo, le provoco en sin fin de emociones contradictorias desde molestia por no poder lograr ser indiferente, hasta una ternura indescriptible por su simple presencia. Desde que tenía contacto permanente con ella sus sentimientos viajaban como una maldita montaña rusa con tantos altibajos. Al notar las mejillas rojas que resaltaban a causa del clima. La culpa lo embargo si no hubiera sido tan lento, no estaría allí expuesta a las bajas temperaturas.

— Entremos, hace mucho frío — musitó girándose tratando de sonar tranquilo, no queriendo imaginarse el tiempo que llevaba allí afuera.

Akane asintió, siguiéndolo de cerca, brindo una exhalación de alivio al ingresar al edificio, la calidez del lugar mitigaba un poco los espasmos de frio que sufría, apenas fue consciente de como su jefe saludaba a la recepcionista y arrugo el ceño al ver la mirada con la cual lo recibió, un estremeciendo la recorrió por completo.

— Akane— la llamó Ranma, con su mano extendida hacia ella, tenía una lapicera entre sus dedos enguantados— Tienes que firmar, para que te dejen ingresar — indicó.

La vergüenza la invadió al ser consciente de haberse perdido en esa sensación nueva. Con las mejillas sonrojadas recibió la pluma y plasmó su firma. Al terminar levanto la cabeza y pudo ver el gesto despectivo de la mujer. Si había algo que podía afirmar es que no era una cobarde y le brindo una sonrisa irónica en claro desafío.

— Llegaremos tarde — mencionó un incómodo pelinegro, sujetando la mano de su secretaria para llevársela de allí.

Akane antes de doblar en el primer pasillo, se giró para dedicarle una mirada de superioridad obteniendo satisfactoriamente el objetivo alegrándose de como las facciones de la recepcionista se contrajeron con evidente molestia.

Iba tan contenta por lo acontecido, que no logro frenarse antes de chocar contra algo, que no era más que la espalda de su jefe, avergonzada sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse. Si seguía asi rompería un record en un día, la sensación aumento al notar ser el estremecimiento de parte del pelinegro quien aparento mantenerse impasible.

— Allí se encuentra una pequeña cafetería— señalo con la cabeza una habitación donde a simple vista se veían algunas mesas — Busca un café, así entras en calor. Yo te esperare en la oficina que se encuentra al final del pasillo— comunicó antes de soltar su mano y seguir caminando.

.

.

.

Al ingresar a la sala, lo recibió una mujer mayor cediéndole el paso para que entrara en el despacho, con un simple asentimiento, siguió su camino, se detuvo de golpe frente a la puerta debatiéndose en qué forma debía abrir la puerta, pues su mano izquierda llevaba su portafolio, mientras que la derecha iba sin él, en un impulso se lo había quitado para poder sentir el contacto de la piel de su secretaria. Con reticencia se lo coloco nuevamente, apenas hizo el amago para abrir, cuando alguien desde el interior lo hizo por él.

— Justo a tiempo Saotome, pensé que eras más puntual— comentó con ironía.

— No creí que tuvieras conocimiento del significado de esa palabra. — rebatió con pereza, ingresando, ignorando a su acompañante hasta llegar hasta el escritorio y apoyar su maletín.

— ¿Acaso estas de mal humor? — interrogó con gracia — Aunque lo extraño seria verte alegre.

Ranma se mantuvo de espaldas, apenas logró contener un bostezo de aburrimiento, era más que claro que no quería estar en ese lugar, cuando la parte demandante solicitó la mediación, solo había aceptado para asi ayudar a cierta chica con su trabajo.

— Puedes ahorrarte tus sarcasmos. No estamos aquí haciendo sociales, vayamos directamente a lo importante— comentó al girarse para enfrentar a la mujer.

— Vengo a solicitar una disculpa pública. — aseguró con firmeza. Al ver el gesto de incredulidad en las facciones del pelinegro—¿Qué? es lo mínimo que pueden hacer, sabes bien que lo que hicieron conmigo estuvo mal.

Ranma cerró los ojos con pesadez, ante tanta palabrería que salía de los labios de la persona que estaba frente suyo. Respiró profundamente tratando de apaciguar el impulso de maldecir su suerte.

— Creía, que alguien con tu conocimiento iba a presentarme un mejor argumento, pero es obvio que a estas alturas no tienes nada— comentó mordaz —. Primero, nadie te obligo a involucrarte con tu jefe y que el muy idiota se enamorara de ti. Además, le tuviste tanto miedo a sus sentimientos que huiste.

— Eso no es cier…

—Segundo— la interrumpió — Tú fuiste la más beneficiada, en vez de despedirte y dejarte desempleada, te conseguí un puesto en un prestigioso Bufet, donde desemplearías tus facultades, y no verte relegada a ser la secretaria "de"— acotó con burla— Estas consiente que esta demanda ya no tiene sentido.

Ranma le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad, a la vez sus ojos azules la desafiaban a que buscara alguna idea rápida. El duelo de miradas se mantenía, hasta que llamaron a la puerta, ocasionando que el pelinegro al saber de quien se trataba le dio el acceso.

— Disculpen la demora— interrumpió la peli azul, al sentir la tensión del momento.

—¿Akane? — musito la mujer al girarse al reconocer la voz de la chica.

— ¡Nabiki! — comentó sorprendida. —¿Qué haces aquí?

Ranma fue fiel espectador de la escena y del trato tan familiar que ese par compartían. Un mal presentimiento lo embargo.

— Disculpen ¿Ustedes se conocen? — interrogó con cierto temor.

—¡Somos Hermanas! — dijeron a la vez y empezaron a reír.

_Maldición_ — pensó apesumbrado ante tal noticia. Había en Tokio miles de personas y justamente a él le venía a tocar tener tan mala suerte. Apenas fue consiente como ambas mujeres se abrazaron y empezaron a hablar, su mente era un completo caos.

Justo en esos momentos el móvil de Akane empezó a sonar, haciendo un gesto de disculpas se apartó para atender la llamada. Ranma la siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó a un rincón, y su ceño molesto se acentuó al ver que hablaba en murmullos.

— ¿Asi que la historia se repite? — murmuró Nabiki cerca de un pelinegro que se tensó ante el acercamiento— Esperare ansiosa por ver como tú manejaras la situación.

Los siguientes minutos, fueron un completo misterio para Ranma, principalmente se sentía mareado al ver como hablaban sin parar entre ellas, su cabeza palpitaba a cada instante y para su sorpresa Nabiki había concedido el que su hermana usara su caso para el trabajo, exigiendo solamente que cambiara las identidades. No era un adivino, pero estaba seguro que buscaría la manera de cobrársela a futuro, fue demasiado condescendiente para finalizar la demanda.

— Bien, esto se hizo más extenso de lo que creía— admitió con una sonrisa misteriosa Nabiki, quien se acercó al pelinegro y extendió la mano.

Por más que no se había quitado los guantes, su brazo se rehusaba a cooperar para corresponder al saludo. Auto regañándose por su compartimiento se terminó obligando a hacerlo.

— Nos veremos pronto futuro cuñado— murmuró despacio para que solo lo escuchara el pelinegro — Esperó que tu fobia no dañe a mi hermana— amenazo con el mismo tono de voz, mientras que su rostro mostraba que iba en serio.

Trago con fuerza, observó con nerviosismo a su secretaria la cual se mantenía leyendo el expediente ignorándolos a ambos. En ocasiones como esas, corroboraba que la ingenuidad de la chica era grande, ya que su hermana en la primera lo había descubierto.

— Akane, voy a ir a casa de nuestros padres, ¿quieres que te lleve? — indagó acercándose a la silla y agarrar su abrigo.

— Lamento declinar tu oferta hermana, pero tengo varios pendientes para esta tarde— se excusó con nerviosismo, trataría de retrasar el encuentro familiar— Tengo mucho que escribir— señalo al levantar el documento.

— Como quieras— aceptó al encaminarse hasta la puerta—. Sabes que no podrás huir por mucho tiempo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Ranma logró respirar con pesadez dejándose caer en la silla su cuerpo se sentía pesado, gracias a la tensión del momento tan bizarro vivido.

—¿Se encuentra bien? — indagó con cautela la peli azul a su jefe.

— Si, no te preocupes. — comentó restándole importancia. —¿Quieres que te acerque hasta tu casa? — ofreció, la vio dudosa en aceptar —. Ya es tarde, y seguramente el clima debe haber empeorado, además me queda de camino— lo último era mentira, pero no era algo que ella debía enterarse.

— Voy a buscar mi abrigo, y nos vamos — mencionó apurada al pararse.

Al hacerlo, Ranma pudo deleitarse con la vestimenta que la chica portaba que, aunque no era nada del otro mundo, sus mejillas se colorearon al ver como la falda marcaba sus curvas. Cuando regreso ya lista, salieron juntos caminando. Al llegar a la entrada impulsivamente la sujeto de la mano al ver que nuevamente se enfrascaban en duelo de miradas con la recepcionista.

El frio se había acentuado tal como lo había previsto, Akane a su lado había comenzado a temblar y en gesto protector, se quitó la bufanda. Y envolvió el cuello de la chica.

— No quiero que te vayas a enfermar— musitó con una sonrisa dulce.

—¡Gracias! — correspondió nerviosa por el gesto y el acercamiento.

Ranma solo asintió al agarrar la mano y llevarla hasta su automóvil, desde su posición aprovechando que el pelinegro no la veía dejo que el perfume de la prenda la inundara.

.

.

.

Después de dejar a su secretaria en su domicilio. Las palabras de Nabiki seguían retumbando con fuerza en su cabeza ¿Podría tener una oportunidad? ¿su condición lo podría arruinar?

Después de debatirse por varios minutos, decidido a aceptar que necesitaría ayuda, con reticencia agarro su móvil y marco el número que conocía de memoria. Al escuchar el segundo tono su ansiedad aumentaba, estaba por desistir hasta que una voz agitada respondió.

— Necesito tu ayuda, mañana espérame en mi oficina— comunicó antes de finalizar la llamada rápidamente no quería dar más explicaciones, tenía una noche completa por delante que lo mantendría desvelado con solo imaginar lo que sucedería el día siguiente.

Bajó del auto, dispuesto a subir al ascensor, necesitaba una ducha con rapidez, sin importarle una vez que estuvo dentro apoyarse contra una de las paredes. El sonido de su celular lo alertó. Arrugando el ceño al ver que era un mensaje, con reticencia lo abrió.

*Te dije que terminarías en mis manos — era el mensaje de su amigo, pero lo que lo hizo maldecir fue que este iba acompañado de un gif de un cerdito negro haciendo la v de victoria.

— Mierda, estoy jodido— suspiró con pesadez.

Continuara….

* * *

N/a:

¡Hola!, sé que debo pedir disculpas por mi ausencia, pero el regresar a trabajar cambio drásticamente mi rutina. Además, en la última semana ando sufriendo de un molesto dolor en mi pierna izquierda y todos los síntomas apuntan a que nuevamente tengo una hernia lumbar y siendo sincera no quiero que sea asi o tendré que operarme.

Pero es incómodo no poder realizar cosas básicas por el dolor, como por ejemplo estar sentada o caminar.

En compensación en unos días (dos a lo mucho) subiré el capítulo ocho, miles de gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y Follows

Primero, agradeceré la ayuda de Sheila por brindarme minutos de su valioso tiempo, si quieren les compartiré en mi perfil el link para que lean su libro que se titula" Saliendo con el jefe", cualquier cosa me lo hacen saber.

Bien ya no daré más vueltas y responderé sus comentarios:

**Benani0125:** Te seré sincera la frase de la gallina y los pollitos la sabe decir mi madre, pero no me recordaba cómo iba así que lo deje como duda. Mil gracias por comentar todos los capítulos.

**Nikita-Shinoda: **gracias por tu comentario, pienso exactamente lo mismo, aunque en lo personal soy obstinada y pocas veces cambio de idea, esta historia me rondaba en la cabeza por meses antes de decidirme en escribirla ya que tuve que investigar sobre T.O.C para darle sentido, a eso se debe que el acercamiento entre Ranma y Akane demoré.

**Rj45:** Pobre Ranma no lo quiero hacer sufrir, pero el momento que se dé el acercamiento será debido a un malentendido, y manteniendo la esencia de la historia habrá humor de por medio. Sobre la venganza era eso lo que hará en forma de venganza, pero algo surgirá que lo atrasará un poco.

**Mei:** gracias por comentar, Shippo es uno de mis personajes preferidos de Inuyasha y aunque sea aquí un adolescente traté de mantener su personalidad.

**Guest: **ya no falta mucho para que suceda, en el noveno va a haber suculencia (na es chiste), pero ambos están interesados en el otro, solo hay que darle un empujoncito.

**Paulayjoaqui: **Ryoga le gusta molestar y trata de divertirse a cuesta de Ranma, aunque siempre termina perdiendo ante los comentarios sarcásticos del pelinegro.

**PauCastro-C: **Gracias por preocuparte por mí, si estoy bien, aunque por la molestia en mi pierna estoy pensando seriamente en comprarme una netbook asi poder escribir sin tener que encerrarme en mi habitación.

Sobre la historia sé que me la juego al escribir algo así, pero no podía sacarme la idea de mi cabeza, y me emociona que te agrade ya que yo no soy escritora, pero me ayuda a escapar de la realidad.

Sin más motivos me despido, disculpándome nuevamente por la falta de actualización. Nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo.


	8. Metodos poco Ortodoxos

T.O.C.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko. Yo solo los tome prestado para realizar esta historia. También tomare prestados personajes de otros animes a futuro. Este es un (U.A.)

* * *

Capitulo Ocho: "Métodos pocos ortodoxos"

Esa mañana Ranma lo primero que vio al doblar en el pasillo que lo conducía a su oficina dentro de la clínica, fue la figura de un Ryoga apoyado contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados en una pose pensativa. Grande fue su decepción cuando se paró frente a él y escuchar un pequeño, pero perceptible ronquido. Su rostro se contrajo por la desfachatez del castaño, bien podría apelar a su lado sensible para actuar con delicadeza y despertarlo, lamentablemente para Hibiki no era merecedor para obtenerlo, además, por el aspecto que cargaba y el aroma que desprendía, terminó por corroborar que no lo haría.

_Antes muerto, que tocarlo_—pensó con una mueca nerviosa.

Con cautela, sacó la llave de su bolsillo para ubicarla en la cerradura, debía ser cuidadoso para cumplir su meta. Al escuchar el característico clic, su cuerpo vibró de anticipación a la vez que una sonrisa maliciosa bailaba en sus labios.

Al ser fiel espectador de tan estruendosa caída, esperó que algo en su conciencia dictara que sentía algún tipo de remordimiento, como era de esperarse eso no sucedió, aunque a estas alturas ya no le resultaba extraño. Hibiki le había hecho pasar por tantas situaciones que cada vez que podía se las cobraba.

—¡Maldición Ranma!... Esa es la forma de agradecer que madrugara por ti —gruñó molesto al ubicarlo, masajeando la parte trasera de su cabeza donde sufrió el impacto en la caída.

Ranma solo ignoró las palabras del castaño, caminando hasta dejar sus cosas en el perchero. Siendo consciente de la penetrante mirada de su amigo encima en él.

— Pareces un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche —comentó con desgana, al ubicarse en su silla—. Además, por el aspecto que te cargas dudo que hayas pasado la noche en tu casa.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en los labios de Hibiki, el pelinegro tenía razón. Su apariencia lo delataba fácilmente, pues llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior.

—Me tratas mal y yo que pase la noche en vela preocupado por ti—musitó con dramatismo, intentando desviar el tema. Al mirar la incredulidad en el rostro del pelinegro estaba claro que no le creía—. Bueno… la mitad de la noche— dijo esquivando la mirada—. Bien, solo lo recordé cuando salía de su departamento— terminó aceptando avergonzado, aunque en el fondo no era del todo sincero, ya que la castaña lo había expulsado prácticamente, pero se abstendría de decirlo, no quería que empezara a sacarle en cara su comportamiento.

— Si, como sea, no quiero detalles de tu vida sexual. Es muy temprano para terminar descompuesto —musitó, su amigo iba a protestar—. Aprecio tu amistad, pero todo tiene un límite.

— Bien, dime en que puedo ser útil— terminó aceptando la decisión del pelinegro. Ranma murmuró algo muy despacio— ¿Qué dijiste? ¡habla fuerte, hombre! — lo presionó.

Ranma arrugó el ceño, pues estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado. Y lo hacía intencionalmente para poder divertirse a cuestas suya.

— Quiero poder controlar mi ansiedad —gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

Al ver el rostro de Ryoga tan desencajado y balbuceando sin sentido, bastaría para decirle algún sarcasmo como burla, pero al verse involucrado en estos momentos tenía que ser cuidadoso. Hibiki era tranquilo hasta cierto punto, pero si lo presionabas un poco se transformaba en otra persona.

El castaño observaba con suspicacia a su amigo, alargando el tiempo de espera, esperando a que en algún momento dijera algo como: ¡Es broma, te la creíste!

— ¿Me vas ayudar? —indagó removiéndose incómodo y expectante.

—Primero me gustaría saber a qué se debe esta decisión— preguntó con curiosidad, pero ante el silencio del pelinegro suspiró con pesadez—. Entiendo… sabes que esto tomara tiempo ¿cierto?

— Quiero avances para este fin de semana.

La risa masculina de Ryoga inundó la habitación, al notar que la seriedad del joven abogado se mantenía, esta fue disminuyendo con lentitud.

_Vaya, va enserio_— pensó asombrado.

— Déjame entender ¿quieres avances para la fiesta que se realizará el viernes? — inquirió incrédulo.

Ranma asintió con fastidio, por más que entendía el desconcierto del psicólogo, pues en los años que trabajaba en la clínica le huía a esos eventos como si se tratara de la peste. Además, siempre hay una primera vez para todo y estaba dispuesto a que ese evento fuera el inicio para intentar llevar una vida social normal.

Sí que iba a ser una verdadera prueba, estar rodeado de personas para recaudar dinero y que a la vez uno mismo tenía que hacerlo no era el inconveniente, sino el ambiente de hipocresía que flotaba en el ambiente, dándole un plus de consumir bebidas gratis.

— En dos horas te esperó en mi consultorio, allí daremos comienzo a tus terapias— anunció al ponerse de pie—. Estamos contra reloj y necesitaré de tu completa disposición en esto.

Un escalofrió le recorrió por toda la espina dorsal, al distinguir el brillo de malicia reflejada por un efímero instante en los iris de Hibiki, en una clara advertencia que esta ayuda le saldría caro.

.

.

Comprobó por décima vez que todo estuviera en su lugar, satisfecho emprendió la marcha hacia el lugar requerido, tratando de ignorar el presentimiento de que su amigo se cobraría todas las que le ha hecho a lo largo de su amistad.

Al salir al corredor, se recriminó al darse cuenta que estaba caminando en dirección a su ascensor particular. Levantó la cabeza con determinación, manteniendo una fachada de confianza avanzó hacia el elevador de uso público. Después de una espera de menos de cinco minutos que a su parecer fueron una eternidad, las puertas de este se abrieron, sorprendiéndole que este estuviera vacío.

A penas alcanzó a ingresar, casi lo pierde por dejarse envolver en un innecesario debate de último momento. Con un suspiró ansioso recorrió el espacio que a simple vista se aparentaba estar limpio, no queriendo imaginar la cantidad de gérmenes que habría allí.

—Un paso a la vez — se auto convenció, manteniéndose parado en medio del lugar, no estaba dispuesto a apoyarse para así lograr estar cómodo. En el fondo se sentía satisfecho por la pequeña victoria obtenida.

Al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba la llegada a su destino, salió con paso titubeante y apenas notó que las miradas de secretarias de los especialistas estuvieran sobre él, a regañadientes contuvo el impulso de volver sobre sus pasos, lamentablemente a estas alturas el elevador ya estaría en otro piso.

—¡Maldito Cerdo! —gruñó entre dientes, se regañaba por no haber exigido que las terapias fueran en la oficina, en vez de su consultorio.

Las palabras de Nabiki, llegaron a sus pensamientos llenas de maldad, recriminándole su posición. Dispuesto a demostrarle que estaba equivocada se obligó a seguir con lo planeado. Ignoró los cuchicheos que surgían a cada paso que daba, era entendible, pues era la segunda vez en años que pisaba ese sector, arrugó el ceño cuando algunas risas se escuchaban de fondo en el trayecto de llegar a la maldita puerta.

—¿Qué diablos llevas puesto? — preguntó Ryoga mirando detalladamente la vestimenta de este.

—Un traje contra ataques biológicos— recalcó con obviedad.

Hibiki detalló el overol blanco que lo cubría casi por completo; un par de guantes azules y una máscara de plástico transparente completaban el atuendo. Maldijo por lo bajo al ver como los iris azules del pelinegro destilaban superioridad.

— ¡Ve a cambiarte! —ordenó cruzándose de brazos deteniendo el ingreso del pelinegro—Asustaras a mis pacientes con esa apariencia.

—Primero deja que yo me encargue de la limpieza de este lugar— rebatió—, esa es mi única condición, después estaré a tu completa disposición.

Ryoga rodó los ojos ante la petición del pelinegro, pero a regañadientes terminó accediendo, no era conveniente forzarlo a la primera. Una de las reglas de Psicología es lograr que su paciente se sienta cómodo en el ambiente, así lograría que este se abriera con más facilidad.

Con una sonrisa de victoria Ranma estaba a punto de ingresar, hasta que la mano del castaño sobre su brazo lo detuvo.

— Aceptó tu solicitud, pero ya va a entrar mi paciente. Lo harás después de que se marche—dictaminó antes de soltarlo.

Con un simple asentimiento se ubicó en el rincón más alejado.

Varios minutos después tuvo que contener un bostezo, llevaba sentado esperando que el paciente estuviera dispuesto a hablar, estaba empezando a hartarse del silencio que había ahí adentro. La incomodidad aumentaba a cada segundo que transcurría.

— Señor Totosai, ¿ha visto algún avance con las actividades que le indique? — cuestionó cansado de ver que el hombre no hablaba, sino que mantenía la vista fija en su amigo. Ya que su apariencia resaltaba fácilmente en la habitación.

—Ignóreme, Señor— solicitó Ranma incomodo por la mirada profunda de esos ojos saltones que el anciano poseía y asombrado de su tamaño pues estos resaltaban en su rostro.

Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo, Ryoga ya se había dado por vencido después de varios intentos de sacarle alguna palabra, obteniendo nulas respuestas. Entonces la alarma sonó anunciando que la consulta había terminado.

—¡Ese muchachito es un malagradecido! —gritó de repente asustando a ambos jóvenes—Años bajo el servicio de su padre, y me hecho como si fuera un maldito trapo viejo.

Los gritos siguieron escuchándose a lo lejos como un eco, aprovechando que estaba solo se levantó, estirando sus músculos el hecho de que el traje le ayudaba no significaba que este fuera cómodo, preso de la curiosidad tomó el expediente que reposaba en el escritorio, al hojearlo lograba comprender con facilidad el caso.

— No debes violar la privacidad de un paciente —advirtió Ryoga al ingresar al consultorio y descubrirlo infraganti.

— Soy abogado, esa regla no rige para mi persona —comentó sin importarle lo sucedido —¿Cuál es el porcentaje de los pacientes que vienen de allí?

—El treinta —contestó sin rodeos—. Totosai es un hombre mayor que esta resentido y no acepta la decisión de su jefe.

Ranma solo asintió, ya que en la ficha se detallaba todo y por la edad del hombre era obvio que no lo habían echado, sino que lo estaban retirando por tener más de sesenta años, y que su resentimiento hacia su jefe era más que todo, por la cantidad de años desempeñando su trabajo.

— Tienes media hora para hacer lo que desees aquí — anunció encaminándose a la puerta. —, después seguiremos haciendo hincapié en tu tolerancia y empatía con mis pacientes.

Mientras que Ranma emocionado ponía en marcha su pasión, Ryoga aprovecharía ese tiempo para buscar a cierta castaña que no respondía sus mensajes.

.

.

Ver a su amigo ubicado cómodamente dentro de su consultorio vistiendo ropas normales, logró apaciguar algo la molestia que sentía al regresar después de una búsqueda nada fructífera.

—¿Quién es el siguiente paciente? —preguntó Ranma al notar su presencia.

— Pacientes — lo corrigió— es una pareja.

—¿Eres consejero matrimonial? — la incredulidad se reflejaba en cada palabra— Aunque no debe ser complicado para ti, tienes un repertorio bastante amplio en ese tema, solo espero que seas bueno dando consejos que en lo particular no sigues.

—¿Lo dices por ti, querido amigo?

El silencio inundo el ambiente. Ranma gruñó algo por lo bajo esquivando su mirada con molestia, gracias a que llamaron a la puerta en ese instante evitó que lo siguiera molestando. Discutir con el pelinegro era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aunque este en sus respuestas lo terminara masacrando.

—Doctor Hibiki ¿ya puedo hacer pasar a los pacientes? —consultó una mujer mayor, quien desarrollaba el puesto de secretaria.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza accedió emocionado, esta sería su primera vez, rogando poder desempeñar un buen papel y brindar buenos consejos.

Era palpable la molestia de la pareja, la cual se reflejaba en sus rostros al tomar asiento frente a ellos. Ranma detalló a cada uno a simple vista no demostraban tener más de veintiún años, eran tan jóvenes para tener echarse la soga al cuello.

— ¿En que los puedo ayudar? — cuestionó Ryoga después de terminar de anotar los datos necesarios para llenar la ficha para abrir el expediente.

— Él es el problema, su actitud me tienen cansada —señaló con la cabeza, hacia su pareja. —, después de años de relación, se sigue comportando como un "extraterrestre pervertido del planeta de las feromonas" * y ni hablar de sus celos.

Ranma casi se ahoga por contener a duras penas la risa ante el apodo aportado por la mujer, destacando que era muy original.

— Sigues resentida porque no quiero que trabajes de maid— rebatió con suficiencia haciendo que sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaran—. Estando a mi lado no lo necesitas, estaremos bien económicamente.

Ryoga, sin perder nada de lo que escuchaba, comenzó a anotar algunas cosas, a su lado Ranma hacía lo mismo, después de sacudir su cabeza en forma negativa y poner en letras grandes y resaltantes "Machista". Arrugó el ceño con molestia él no consideraba que fuera la palabra para definir el actuar del rubio sino uno más a protector.

— Nunca me interesé en tu dinero—gruñó la pelinegra—Después de tantos años juntos, creí que me entenderías, pero veo que no es así. No sé si es aconsejable que sigamos con esto. — mencionó con tristeza señalándonos a ambos.

Hibiki estaba por intervenir, pero su amigo le ganó en tomar la palabra

—Usui, estas cometiendo un error —interrumpió con clara molestia—. No puedes interponer tú deseos sobre los de tu pareja. Puedo entender que la ames y quieras protegerla, pero no puedes mantenerla en una caja de cristal.

—Pero…

—Tarde o temprano terminara odiándote si sigues por ese camino. Recuerda que del amor al odio hay un solo paso— siguió ignorando la interrupción del joven—, y una vez que eso sucede, no hay regresó posible.

El silencio incomodo por parte del paciente basto para entender que había captado la idea.

— Y tu Misaki, entiendo que seas alguien que sepa defenderse en la vida, pero si sigues con esa actitud perderás una persona que está dispuesta a dar todo por ti y terminaras sola viviendo rodeada de gatos, que en lo personal me resulta una idea penosa.

—Entiendo—musitó avergonzada por el regaño recibido.

El desconcierto en el rostro del castaño, era grande puesto que, aunque había sido directo, fue sincero sin encontrar ninguna ironía.

—En resumen, tengan una larga noche de sexo desenfrenado asi descargan sus tensiones. Está comprobado científicamente que el estado de relajación obtenido después de eso el ser humano libera la oxitocina, también conocida como la hormona de la felicidad, en conclusión, podrán hablar con mayor tranquilidad.

_Iba_ _tan bien_—pensó apesumbrado Ryoga.

Minutos más tarde, después de despedir a la pareja de jóvenes. Ranma le brindó a su amigo una sonrisa de superioridad, ya que el rostro del rubio demostraba que estaba más que dispuesto a seguir las indicaciones dadas con su prometida, resaltando con honores el apodo que recibía de parte de ella.

—No todo se resuelve con sexo —lo reprendió con molestia—. Solo con ver la reacción de la Ayasawa es obvio que le dará una paliza antes.

—Contigo resulta efectivamente—Ranma levanto las cejas con sugerencia—. Es una chica lista, te apuesto lo que quieras que ella lograra imponer sus decisiones. El poder de una mujer es grande.

Sin ganas de seguir, debatiendo más, gruñó por lo bajo antes de sentarse en su silla. Observó al pelinegro quien terminaba de guardar lo utilizado, asi a simple vista no demostraba ser preso de sus temores.

—Ya hemos terminado por hoy— anunció al ver la hora en su reloj de muñeca—. Mañana te esperó a la misma hora. Me voy a almorzar, muero de hambre.

—¡Maldición! — gritó de repente al recordar algo o mejor dicho a alguien importante.

Sin notar que el pasillo estaba desierto a esas horas, debido a que la mayoría de los empleados debían estar disfrutando de sus almuerzos, llegó hasta el ascensor con pasos rápidos, al llegar presionó reiteradas veces el botón sin obtener respuesta, sin ánimos de esperar dobló sentido a las escaleras.

Ryoga negó con la cabeza, feliz del comportamiento del pelinegro, en menos de cinco minutos debido a la prisa que llevaba había hecho varias cosas sin prestarle importancia a los gérmenes.

— ¡Ah!... el poder del amor—musitó emocionado.

Por más que Ranma creía que podía engañarlo, era obvio que este estaba interesado en cierta peli azul.

Con la respiración agitada a causa del esfuerzo realizado frenó de golpe al llegar al escritorio de su secretaria, llevándose la sorpresa de que este estaba vacío. Palpó sus bolsillos en busca de su celular, de repente recordó que al no tener donde guardarlo, lo dejó en su portafolio.

Al ingresar a su oficina, fue directo a sacarlo, al desbloquearlo notó que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Akane, disculpándose por no poder concurrir ese día debido a que estaba resfriada. Había estado tan ensimismado esa mañana en sus sesiones que no había notado su ausencia.

El cursor titilaba esperando a que se decidiera a escribir para preguntarle si necesitaba algo, exclamó una maldición entre dientes temiendo así quedar al descubierto o peor que lo rechazara.

Brincó en su sitio debido al sonido del aparato, casi por milagro no lo deja caer de su mano, rechazando la llamada al notar que era de Ryoga, minutos después le envió un mensaje con una sola frase: "Mañana fuera de las instalaciones".

—Me estoy arrepintiendo de esto—musitó abatido, sin querer imaginarse lo que podría acontecer al día siguiente.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, al salir de su departamento Ryoga lo esperaba en el vestíbulo cómodamente sentado, apenas notó su presencia se acercó con paso decidido.

—¿Por qué me hiciste vestir así? —cuestionó a modo de saludo, al estar frente del castaño.

Antes de irse a dormir había recibido un llamado donde le solicitaba que vistiera casual en cambio, el idiota de su amigo no lo hacía.

—¡Buenos días!, primero se saluda o ¿acaso dormimos juntos?

Ranma gruñó por lo bajo, antes de darse media vuelta caminando hacia el estacionamiento, sinceramente no tenía ganas de envolverse en una discusión a esas horas. No sintió la necesidad de girarse para saber que Ryoga lo seguía, reconocía a la perfección el sonido de sus pisadas.

Al ingresar a su automóvil, apenas logró reaccionar al sentir que la puerta de copiloto era abierta.

—¿Se puede saber, que demonios haces en mi automóvil? — cuestionó con dientes apretados, brindándole una mirada furiosa.

—Así comenzaremos la sesión del día. Debes tolerar mi presencia en tu automóvil—Ryoga musitó al abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad—. Además, mi auto estará en el mecánico hasta mañana.

Con cada manera que conducía, era evidente que el pelinegro estaba molesto, tal comportamiento le causaba risa al psicólogo, este sin dudas era el trayecto más extraño para ambos.

—Debe ser una maldita broma—repuso con clara incredulidad al ver el edificio al frente de donde tuvo que estacionar.

—Es un favor para una amiga— se defendió encogiéndose de hombros, antes de salir —. Además, si sobrevives a este ambiente, la fiesta será un juego de niños.

Ranma hizo una mueca ante el doble sentido que tenía esa oración. Apurado salió de su automóvil, al ver que el castaño se le había adelantado.

—Nunca había sentido este aroma — fue lo primero que alcanzó a decir al estar al lado del Psicólogo.

—Es la mezcla de hormonas revolucionadas en la pubertad—aclaró con sabiduría, antes de ingresar a una oficina que tenía el letrero de "Dirección".

Varios murmullos hacían eco a su alrededor, aumentando su incomodidad. Sus iris azules observaban ansiosos la maldita puerta, esperando ansioso que la figura de Hibiki hiciera acto de presencia. Hizo una mueca de molestia por ser el centro de atención de varias adolescentes que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

—Bien, sígueme— indicó de pasada, dejando a un Ranma sorprendido por su seriedad.

Sin perderle el paso, detalló la decoración del edificio sin comprender el por qué era arrastrado a ir a esa clase de lugar. Nunca en su vida había pisado uno y tener la oportunidad de vivir la experiencia le causaba curiosidad.

—Saeko Ninomiya—saludó Hibiki a una mujer que los encontró en el trayecto.

Ranma no alcanzó a detallar la figura pequeña femenina que abrazaba con fuerza a su amigo, conociéndolo podía asegurar que ambos habían mantenido alguna relación en el pasado.

—Saeko, él es Ranma Saotome —comentó emocionado señalando al pelinegro.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, licenciado.

A simple vista demostraba ser una mujer pequeña, su cabellera castaño claro se agitó por la rapidez del movimiento de respeto hacia él, sus ojos marrones brillaron al levantar la vista, extrañándose que vistiera ropa casual.

—El placer es mío —musitó incomodo por el comportamiento de femenino, además de la risa irónica de su amigo.

—Síganme, les tengo algo que mostrar—solicitó emocionada.

Antes de procesar era arrastrado por la mujer hasta el exterior. Su sorpresa aumentó al notar la figura que estaba en la pared.

—¿Lo hizo él solo? —cuestionó sorprendido Ryoga, Saeko solo asintió como respuesta—. Es impresionante.

Ranma miraba a sus acompañantes sin entender a que se referían, pero ninguno se tomaba la molestia de explicarle que sucedía.

—Yo ya no sé qué hacer —admitió con pesar—. En mis cinco años como consejera estudiantil, es la primera vez que utilice todos los métodos a mi alcance y nada dio resultado.

—Cerdo aprovechado — murmuró incomodo al girándose y así no presenciar como Hibiki, envolvía a la castaña con un abrazo en un intento de contener los sollozos femeninos.

Después de varios minutos de tener que soportar tal escena y sufrir casi un coma diabético, en medio de sollozos la concejera los guió hasta un salón en el cual un par de adolescentes los esperaban.

—Ellos son Shizuku Mizutari—presentó señalando a una chica de cabello castaño tirando a pelirroja con un peinado anticuado de dos coletas bajas, que se mantenía sumergida en la lectura de un libro—. Y él es …Yoshida Haru— mencionó con voz temblorosa indicando al muchacho. *

Con un movimiento rápido se puso de pie, acercándose de manera amenazante a la mujer

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡vete! —murmuró con molestia.

Ranma apenas notó como Ryoga se interpuso frente al estudiante, evitando que siguiera avanzando. De repente escuchó un "Lo dejo en sus manos" antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Odiaba la sensación que lo embargaba, era como si lo ofrecieran en sacrificio.

—Haru, siéntate— ordenó Mizutari sin dejar de leer.

Para sorpresa de ambos, este le hizo caso, aunque murmuró algunas maldiciones antes de hacerlo.

—Lee esto— comentó Hibiki entregándole una carpeta.

A medida que sus ojos azules se perdían entre las líneas, se asombraba por todo lo que decía, quien creería que Yoshida siendo alumno de primer año golpeara a uno de tercero y que la marca de la pared era obra del pelinegro.

—¡Deja de mirarla! —gruñó molesto—¡Ella es mía!

Esa amenaza captó la atención de Ranma, e hizo una mueca ante el comportamiento del chico.

—No tengo ningún interés en tu amiga — la voz del psicólogo era suave pero firme.

Ranma quiso golpearlo, esas palabras no eran las indicadas para calmarlo y lo comprobó al ver que el ceño del pelinegro se fruncía.

Apenas logró reaccionar con rapidez, un ardor en su mano derecha comenzó a notarse.

—Tranquilo, chico bonito—advirtió con voz neutra. Aumentando la fuerza en un intento de contener el puño que iba dirigido a su amigo.

Los ojos grises del pelinegro reflejaban la sorpresa, solo fueron unos segundos antes de arremeter con el otro puño, siendo detenido también. No estaba seguro, pero creyó escuchar gritos femeninos.

—Sé que estás enojado con la vida—empezó a hablar—. No sé cuál es la causa de ello y siendo sincero no me importa, pero si sigues en este plan la perderás.

Al ver que Yoshida empezó a dudar, era claro que sus palabras le habían afectado, debía seguir presionándolo.

—A las chicas les gustan los chicos malos, pero no los que se comportan como idiotas. Cuando te des cuenta será demasiado tarde y la terminaras perdiendo.

Al ver como una lagrima descendía, aflojó lentamente el agarre hasta que lo soltó por completo.

—Tienes muchas personas que te quieren, no te resguardes entre paredes de violencia—le aconsejó revolviéndole el cabello en un gesto cariñoso, a pesar de que ambos tenían la misma estatura—. Estoy seguro que Saeko vio eso en ti, y aunque es extraña y tiene mal gusto a sus relaciones personales, ella quiere lo mejor para ti, y quiere ayudarte.

—¡Oye! —protestó su amigo a su costado.

La risa natural de Ranma inundó el salón, contagiando a Haru en el proceso, satisfecho con lo obtenido le guiñó un ojo en forma cómplice antes de decirles que se podían marchar.

—Wow, en cuestión de minutos calmaste a la bestia— musitó asombrado Ryoga cuando ambos estuvieron solos.

—Es su método de defensa, Haru en el fondo tiene sentimientos nobles y no se envuelve en una coraza para cubrir sus inseguridades.

Se contuvo de decir, que seguramente Yoshida en un futuro usara la información de la relación de ese par para su propio beneficio, lamentándose de no poder disfrutar de esas escenas.

Tiempo más tarde desde la comodidad de su auto, observaba como Saeko abrazaba emocionada a Ryoga en la entrada del instituto. Ranma recordaba pensativo la peculiar personalidad del adolescente ya que de una forma extraña se sentía identificado con Yoshida, ya que seguramente si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estudiar en un colegio como una persona normal se habría comportado de la misma manera. *

—Necesito que me lleves a un lugar— solicitó su amigo al ubicarse en el asiento de copiloto.

—No te acompañare a comprar condones —advirtió molestó al poner en marcha el automóvil.

—No me refería a eso. Además, los consigo gratis—comentó emocionado.

—Tacaño.

— Ya, necesito que me lleves a la clínica— comentó con seriedad.

Minutos más tarde, estacionó frente al edificio, Ryoga lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿No vas a entrar? —cuestionó.

Ranma solo negó con la cabeza, no tenía razón para hacerlo, ni siquiera Akane se encontraba allí, ya que la noche anterior él le avisó que no fuera, él no estaría en las instalaciones y de paso tendría un día más para descansar.

—Entiendo, mañana temprano te esperó en mi oficina, es la última sesión y en la noche la gran prueba.

.

.

.

Si le hubiera prestado más atención a su sexto sentido, no estaría en esa posición. Había dejado que sus emociones nublaran su sentido común, al grado de pasar por alto el brillo de malicia en la mirada de su amigo, cuando hizo acto de presencia en su oficina para la última sesión.

Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, los cuales aumentaron al ver la presencia de su secretaria, a la cual solamente había alcanzado a saludar ya que se le hacía tarde.

—¡No me hagas esto! —suplicó con dolor a su amigo.

El chirrido de sus talones contra las baldosas, captaban la atención de todos los que lo veían, varios murmullos se escuchaban ya que la escena que ambos estaban desarrollando era extraña.

—No te va a pasar nada— comentó con fastidio por el esfuerzo de empujar al pelinegro, valla que tenía que hacer fuerza.

—Te comprare una colección de la Peppa pig, si me evitas esto— hizo otro intento, apelando sobre una de las debilidades.

En un vano intento afirmó con más fuerzas sus talones, maldiciendo por lo bajo al que realizaba el enceramiento del piso.

—¡Ryoga, hermano, te quiero! —exclamó nervioso al estar cerca del lugar que más odiaba —¡Haré lo que quieras!, pero no me lleves allí— su voz empezaba a quebrarse por el pánico que sentía.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? — Hibiki preguntó con picardía.

—No haré un trio contigo y Ukyo, ¡es asqueroso!

—¿Por quién me tomas? — murmuró deteniéndose de golpe.

Ranma creyendo que había logrado salir victorioso, palideció al percibir el aroma a comida y antes de darse cuenta estaba frente a la puerta que tenía el letrero "Cocina".

Al ver que Ryoga estaba abriendo la puerta, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a correr, pero una fuerza que lo sujetaba del brazo detuvo su huida

—Vamos, no seas gallina—gruñó tirando con más fuerza, pero Ranma negaba con la cabeza, mientras su brazo libre se sujetaba del marco de la puerta—. Si aguantas diez minutos, la prueba será superada.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —cuestionó una tercera, curiosa por lo que veía.

—Señora Colongne. —un avergonzado Ryoga se inclinaba en saludo, soltando al pelinegro quien aprovechó la oportunidad.

—¡IDIOTA! —gritó Ranma mientras corría a toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas.

Siendo consciente que elegir el elevador no era una buena opción, fue directamente a las escaleras, al abrir la puerta alcanzó a divisar la figura del castaño quien corría también. Con destreza descendió de dos en dos los escalones.

Al llegar al piso indicado salió emocionado, al doblar la esquina divisó a su secretaria que apenas lo vio se puso de pie.

—Licenciado Saotome—lo llamó al estar cerca de ella.

—¡Ocupado! —respondió antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina.

Akane parpadeaba confundida ante el comportamiento de su jefe, ella solo quería entregarle el expediente, la respiración agitada de alguien a su lado la asustó, pues Ryoga estaba apoyado en la pared tratando de tomar algo aire.

—Ese maldito si… que es rápido—comentó con la voz entrecortada molestó, por no poder darle alcance a la vez sorprendido por la agilidad de su amigo no cualquiera podía correr asi vistiendo traje.

Con determinación se puso de pie y caminó dando zancadas pesadas hasta la puerta y al ver que estaba cerrada empezó a golpearla con su puño.

—¡Eres un cobarde! —gritaba a la vez que golpeaba—. Acabas de mandar todo avance al diablo, con tu actitud inmadura.

Esperó varios minutos y al no ver reacción de parte de su amigo, terminó por darse por vencido.

—Esperó que esta noche, no vayas a faltar, porque si no ya no seré tu amigo— habló con firmeza antes de irse.

Continuara…

* * *

N/A:

¡Hola!, vaya este capítulo me salió más extenso de lo que deseaba, pero me siento satisfecha con él.

Como notaron aparecieron personajes de otros animes como Totosai de Inuyasha sé que así a simple vista no tiene sentido como la aparición de Kikyo, pero sus apariciones se explicaran en un futuro. Bueno ahora aclararé los (*) que utilice:

El primero, fue para marcar la frase famosa que utiliza Misaki con Usui en el anime **Kaichō wa Maid-sama.**

El segundo para señalar los personajes principales de **Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun**.

El ultimo es un guiño a la personalidad de Ranma tiene en el anime, por si no lo notaron ambos comparten algunas características.

Quiero agradecer a Sheila nuevamente, por brindarme su ayuda para que esto quedará decente para poder leerse.

Ahora responderé a los comentarios:

_**Benani0125:**_ Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es verdad lo que dices, aunque creo que este capítulo Ranma evolucionó mucho. Esperó disfrutes de la actualización.

_**Mei: **_Gracias, por tus deseos yo también esperó lo mismo estoy demasiada asustada. Sobre Akane ya veremos avances en el próximo capítulo ¡lo prometo!

_**Rj45:**_ Es cierto, Akane ya lo cambio, también que el T.O.C. no tiene cura. Pero en este capítulo dejé algunas pistas de como él puede superarlo sin darse cuenta, más adelante se explicará bien cuando él lo confiese.

_**Guest: **__Hi! ... I'm not a fan of Ranma for Nabiki. Ranma is the defendant's lawyer, Kuno is the one who had a relationship, in chapter four I made a mention of it. Sorry if I confused you and hoped to have clarified that point. Thanks for comment__**.**_

_**Nancyricoleon: **_coincido contigo Ranma no pega una, aunque su suerte empezará a mejorar o eso esperó

Sin más que decir me despido, no sé cuándo actualizaré, pemañana comienzo con mis estudios médicos y ruego que todo salga bien, pero en el dia me hago tiempo para avanzar en los siguientes capitulos, siempre que mi tiempo y mi pierna colaboren. Ya saben cualquier duda que tengan me preguntan.

¡Que tengan un lindo dia!


	9. IMPULSIVO

**T.O.C.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko. Yo solo los tome prestado para realizar esta historia. También tomare prestados personajes de otros animes para más adelante. Este es un U.A.**

* * *

**Capitulo Nueve: "Impulsivo"**

Estaba seguro que la sensación de comezón que sentía en su cuerpo no era ocasionada solo por vestir de traje ya que normalmente los usaba, murmuró una maldición entre dientes al tocarse por tercera vez la pajarilla del esmoquin, en un vano intento de controlar los impulsos de salir corriendo y resguardarse en la seguridad de su departamento.

La percepción de estarse asfixiando no desvanecía y eso que eran pocos los minutos que llevaba allí. Al sentir la vibración de su teléfono guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón le hizo rodar los ojos, no debía ser un adivino para saber que se trataba del molesto de su amigo, amenazándolo por milésima vez que no fuera a faltar, gruñó por lo bajo al sentir que el movimiento no cesaba.

—¿Por qué no contestas? — murmuró alguien a su lado.

Ranma bufó al reconocer la voz del castaño, era la primera persona de la clínica que encontraba conocida.

—No necesito una niñera — respondió con ironía al girarse—¿Qué demonios te hiciste en la cabeza?

Las mejillas de Hibiki se sonrojaron de vergüenza, ante la mirada que le brindaba el peligro.

—Se llama peinado a la gomina— aclaró con elegancia—. Soy el presidente y debo estar presentable.

—Parece que un animal te hubiera pasado la lengua — la mano de Ranma se acercó hasta tocarlo —**¡**Iugh! Y que ha usado su mucosidad para el proceso— sacudió la mano tratando así de deshacerse de la sensación.

—Tus conocimientos de Etiqueta son mínimos— se quejó con superioridad.

—Por lo menos no parezco un pingüino estirado.

Antes de que logrará mencionar alguna cosa se vio arrastrado por el psicólogo hasta un grupo de personas mayores. Minutos después a duras penas lograba contener un bostezo ¿Quién decía que uno no podía morir de aburrimiento?, por primera vez en su vida estaba por confirmar esa teoría sin necesidad de ofrecerse a hacer el experimento.

—Es una decoración soberbia —comentó emocionada la mujer de uno de los benefactores.

Ranma en ese momento, podría haber largado alguno de sus característicos sarcasmos, pero la mirada molesta de Ryoga lo detuvo. Bufando por lo bajo se contuvo de decir que, por más decoración este seguía siendo la recepción de una clínica.

La música empezó a disminuir, ocasionando que varios murmullos empezaron a hacerse notar.

—¿Parece que el Presidente acaba de llegar? — preguntó emocionada la mujer.

Murmurando una maldición por lo bajo, Ranma aprovechó el momento en que su amigo se alejaba para saludar al recién llegado para huir de allí, su paciencia estaba llegando a los límites permitidos, y siendo sinceros no deseaba soportar la arrogancia del sujeto. Estando cerca de la salida, se giró al sentirse observado, chocando su mirada con un par de ojos de color ámbar que demostraban desafío.

El frío de la noche impactó sobre su rostro, trayendo algo de tranquilidad, apagó su móvil previniendo así los futuros reclamos que Hibiki generosamente le brindaría por su comportamiento.

_Bien, es hora de divertirme un rato— _ se convenció al estirar sus brazos tratando se quitarse la tensión para después encaminarse a su oficina en busca de lo necesario.

Minutos más tarde, después de saludar al guardia que recorría las instalaciones, al cruzarlo antes de llegar a su despacho, marchó tranquilamente hacia el ascensor tatareando una melodía con entusiasmo.

**¿Tú has visto mi colita?... corta y rizadita** *— fue lo último que se escuchó como eco en el pasillo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

Negó con la cabeza al girar la perilla, por lo descuidado que llegaba a ser su amigo, siendo una persona con un cargo importante no era correcto dejar puerta sin llave de su oficina.

—Tenía que ser Ryoga— murmuró como si eso lo explicará todo.

Parado en el centro de la habitación, observaba con cuidado la habitación tratando de elegir el lugar correcto.

—¿Dónde lo pondré? — meditó en voz alta.

Ranma tenía en claro que debía ser un lugar en que solo Hibiki tuviera acceso, el saber que cualquiera podía entrar complicaba las cosas, había gastado bastante dinero en él, como para que cumpliera su finalidad y desapareciera en el proceso.

—Habrá que recurrir a la vieja confiable— terminó aceptando al encaminarse al escritorio y decidir en qué cajón lo dejaría.

El sonido de un par de risas acercándose detuvo sus intenciones, activando su instinto de huida para evitar ser atrapado infraganti, para cuando la puerta fue abierta ya estaba dentro del closet, ya que, si elegía el baño privado de la oficina, fácilmente seria descubierto.

—No creo que sea correcto.

Ranma arrugó el ceño al no reconocer la voz masculina, pues él creía que se trataba del castaño.

—Es una fantasía que deseo cumplir.

El saber qué la otra persona no era nada más ni menos que Ukyo, ocasionó que un amargo sentimiento lo embargara. Él mejor que nadie sabía que esta noticia le afectaría a Ryoga, no podía afirmar que clase de sentimientos tenía, pero Hibiki siempre fue una persona que cuando se abría a una relación, se entregaba por completo.

—¡Oh, mis pobres vírgenes oídos! — se lamentó al intentar cubrirlos con sus manos al escuchar los primeros gemidos femeninos, sabiendo que sin querer presenciaría todo.

.

.

.

Ser nueva en un trabajo apestaba, de eso Akane estaba segura. Como mínimo habían más de cien personas en el lugar, pero era tan poco el tiempo que llevaba allí, que no conocía prácticamente a nadie.

—¡Contesta, por favor! — imploró mirando su móvil, en un vano intento de que su amiga Akari diera alguna señal, ya que el último mensaje recibido era que estaba ayudando en una cirugía de urgencia.

Cansada de escuchar hablar a la gente adinerada, sobre las extravagantes cifras que donarían, salió del lugar en busca de privacidad. Vagó por varios pasillos hasta que una figura femenina gritando por teléfono llamó su atención.

—¡Déjame en paz de una maldita vez, bruja! — fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar.

Tal vez fue la curiosidad o una empatía extraña obligó a Akane a acercarse.

Mentira. Estaba tan aburrida que tal vez si le ayudaba a la chica, se enteraría del chisme. Tembló involuntariamente, al imaginarse a su madre a su lado diciendo "Esta en tu sangre, querida ".

—¿Estás bien? — cuestionó al llegar a su lado, después de salir de su estupor.

Al girarse la detalló con cuidado, llevándose la sorpresa que por su apariencia debía ser más chica que ella, por un momento se sintió mayor.

—Ahora, lo estaré – musitó al beber la copa de Champán de golpe—¿Quieres una? — ofreció al servirse nuevamente.

—¿De dónde la sacaste?

La mujer la miró confundida, antes de señalar una puerta a unos metros de allí, de donde varios meseros salían con bandejas con varias copas llenas.

—C…cocina— comentó con esfuerzo, antes de entregarle la copa y empezar a beber directamente de la botella.

Escuchó, por varios minutos, como su acompañante despotricaba blasfemias hacía la despechada de la ex de su novio, quien no dejaba de molestarla y acosarla en la actualidad. Además, expresaba cierto rencor hacía el circulo en el cual su amado se movía ya que dos por tres sacaban a flote que ella no pertenecía a este.

—Ricachones, si supieran que estoy a punto de recibirme, me vengaré cuando tenga que atenderlos en un futuro—comentó iracunda.

Akane solo asintió tambaleante, ya iban por la segunda botella y al no estar acostumbrada los efectos fueron instantáneos.

—¿Akane? —cuestionó una tercera voz atrayendo la atención de las dos féminas.

Trató de enfocar su vista en el recién llegado, para alcanzar a distinguir a Ryoga Hibiki quien venía acompañado, hasta que un gritó de su compañera de copas la sobresaltó.

—¡Cachorro!

De un momento a otro, está ya estaba en los brazos del hombre que sin dudarlo la cargó en brazos. Ahora entendía por qué decían que el Champagne las pone mimosas, al ver como su compañera de tragos le murmuraba cosas al oído a su pareja, y después reía con picardía.

—¡Gracias por ayudarme a encontrarla! — murmuró avergonzado con las mejillas coloradas –Ya que la conoces, tú te encargaras de ella, pero salgan por atrás no quiero más espectáculos —indicó antes de marcharse.

Ryoga asintió, antes de levantar a una Akane quien no quería cooperar.

—Entre tú y tu jefe me harán salir canas— gruñó empezando a caminar.

.

.

.

Con pasos tambaleantes, apoyándose contra la pared logró llegar a duras a penas hasta el elevador, a pesar de que el transcurso del día no logró ingerir alimento alguno a causa del nudo que sentía por los nervios del evento, las náuseas no lo abandonaban. Con movimientos temblorosos levantó la cabeza para ver su reflejo, sin sorprenderse de la palidez de su rostro.

—Me siento ultrajado— susurró impresionado, con sus dedos temblorosos prendió el móvil, ignorando las notificaciones de llamadas y mensajes recibidos, desistiendo al tercer intento de escribir en el navegador.

Apenas fue consciente de que las puertas del elevador estaban abiertas y que era observado por su amigo.

—¿Ranma, estas bien? — la preocupación era notable, al ver la apariencia del pelinegro.

Ranma enfocó sus ojos azules en la figura de su amigo, los cuales se cristalizaron involuntariamente y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Has estado bebiendo? — cuestionó curioso ayudándolo a salir, antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Desestimó esa posibilidad ante la mirada iracunda del abogado, además este no lo aparentaba una vez que lo analizaba bien.

— Tu secretaria en cambio… sí lo está.

—¿Akane? — cuestionó curioso ante la mención de la peli azul. Al ver que su amigo solo asentía en respuesta —¿Dónde está ahora?

—La deje con Mioga, te llevaré.

Agradeciendo la ayuda del castaño se encaminaron hasta el estacionamiento. Al llegar no estaba preparado para ser espectador del comportamiento de la chica, verla tan desinhibida fue algo extraño.

—Mi madre está peor que una adolescente— comentaba con fuerza—, no sabe respetar mi vida privada.

Mioga solo asentía a lo que decía, sin atreverse a decir nada, pues a causa del alcohol la peli azul se exaltaba fácilmente. Cuando vio al pelinegro respiró aliviado.

Ranma sintió pena por el hombre. Imaginándose todo lo que tuvo que haber soportado, sin tener la posibilidad de rebatir ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos contradice a un borracho?, por supuesto que nadie, es más fácil seguirles la corriente.

—¿Me dejaras solo en esto? — cuestionó al ver que su amigo se marchaba.

—Tu secretaria, tu responsabilidad.

Cuando iba a rebatirle y tacharlo por cobarde un gritó lo alerto.

—¡Licenciado!

Ranma apenas logró reaccionar, antes de poder sostener en sus brazos a una Akane quien lo miraba con emoción. Inconscientemente reforzó el contacto, inhalando el aroma sutil que desprendía.

Su rostro se tornó caliente, gracias a las emociones que la peli azul despertaba en su corazón, disfrutando por fin de algo que venía deseando desde hace tiempo.

—¡Suerte, Caballo salvaje!

Era tanta la vergüenza que sentía, que pasó por alto la mención del significado de su nombre, intentó deshacerse del contacto con sutileza, lamentablemente la peli azul no estaba dispuesta a cooperar ocasionando que sus mejillas aumentaran de color ¿En qué lio acaba de meterse?, en un momento de debilidad había quedado al descubierto.

—¿Necesita ayuda? — cuestionó Mioga.

Ranma solo asintió, sacando con esfuerzo de su bolsillo las llaves de su automóvil, ya que en ningún momento Akane se había soltado de su agarre.

— Akane— la llamó con suavidad, al sentir que esta no respondía la miró confundido, creyendo que se había quedado dormida—, te llevaré a tu casa.

Akane asintió antes de soltarse y retroceder un paso. Ranma tembló al notar la seriedad en el rostro de la peli azul, sin querer pensar a que se debía tal reacción.

—¿Ocurre algo? — cuestionó acercándose, estiró su mano para sujetarla, pero la determinación de ella lo detuvo.

—Licenciado… ¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina? — preguntó como si nada.

Ranma la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza ante lo inoportuna que era su pregunta, debatiéndose en si debía no seguirle la plática. Su humor no era el mejor, había sido una noche por más desastrosa, dispuesto a irse se acercó para tomarle la mano y llevarla hasta su automóvil, pero nuevamente Akane lo esquivó.

—¿Científicamente o lo que yo creo? — rebatió al darse por vencido, Akane se encogió de hombros como diciendo "da lo mismo" — Científicamente el Huevo, pero yo creo que fue la gallina ¿satisfecha?

Akane asintió sin debatirle, con una sonrisa se acercó hasta el pelinegro y antes de que este reaccionara entrelazó sus manos para empezar a caminar.

Ranma dejó que la calidez que desprendía el contacto de sus manos lo envolviera, si lo pensaba con tranquilidad era evidente que sus acercamientos eran más constantes y espontáneos. Aunque la duda era si ella actuaba asi por estar bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—El alcohol no es para niños— meditó.

Además, había estado tan ocupado con sus propios temas, que en ningún momento vino a su memoria que ella también estaría presente. Se sentía culpable ya que si hubiera estado más al pendiente no estaría en ese estado.

**«**_Fui conejillos de Indias de Ryoga, para nada__» _pensó con ironía l llegar a su automóvil y abrir la puerta de copiloto para que ingresara su secretaria.

Cuando Mioga le entregó las llaves, le vino un recuerdo que casi hace que un estremecimiento lo recorriera.

—Mioga, necesito que el escritorio de Hibiki sea cambiado con urgencia—informó con seriedad—. Y encárgate personalmente de que sea uno nuevo.

Tenía en claro que era un pedido extraño, pero era lo correcto esto no lo solucionaría ni una dotación enorme de desinfectante, era mejor cambiarlo y si todo salía a lo que tenía planeado podría librarse de Kounji sin necesidad de lastimar a su amigo en el proceso.

Mientras ingresaba la llave para encender el vehículo, esperando a que Mioga levantara la barra de seguridad para dejarlo salir, alcanzó a visualizar una sombra detrás del pilar, forzando un poco más la vista logró reconocer esas facciones a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, si había algo de lo que podía jactarse era de su buena memoria.

Sacudió la cabeza a la vez que una maliciosa sonrisa curvaba sus labios, al imaginar cómo nuevamente terminaría involucrado en un lio sin querer ser participe.

A pesar del agotamiento que tenía encima, manejó por las calles con tranquilidad, disfrutando de la soltura de lengua que tenía su compañía, eran tantas las cosas que le había contado en cuestión de minutos que le dedicó toda su atención.

Mentiría si tuviera que decir que no se vio tentado en aprovecharse para obtener algunas respuestas sobre varias incógnitas, principalmente una que podía brindarle una gran felicidad o hundirlo en la miseria de ser contestada. Era tanto el temor que prefería mantenerse en la duda.

Ignoró la decepción que sentía, después de estacionar frente al edificio por más que deseaba prolongar más el momento ya era inevitable que este había llegado a su fin.

—¿Me podría acompañar? — murmuró Akane sin mirarlo, ya que su rostro estaba girado hacia la ventanilla del automóvil —. No me siento bien.

Ranma solo asintió, tratando de aparentar seriedad mientras que internamente se sentía ¿decepcionado?, por un momento había malinterpretado las palabras creyendo que eran una invitación.

_Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad_—pensó al avanzar haciendo de soporte para que Akane lograra caminar. En ningún momento deshizo el contacto, ni en el trayecto dentro del ascensor ni mucho menos al estar parados frente a la puerta del departamento. Ranma en silencio disfrutaba de ver como la peli azul batallaba para encontrar sus llaves.

Después de varios minutos de presenciar y escuchar como murmuraba malas palabras sin inmutarse por el vocabulario nada correcto para una mujer. Se sorprendió de no sentir molestia, al contrario, era refrescante el conocer más de la personalidad de ella.

Pero su sentido común envió una alarma hasta su cerebro, hasta podía jurar ver las luces rojas cuando cruzaron la puerta y mientras él permanecía parado en medio de ese mono ambiente sin saber qué hacer, Akane había seguido de largo sin decir una palabra.

No podía jactarse de ser un conocedor cuando se trataba de mujeres, ya que este era prácticamente nulo, era un completo novato, pero si había mantenido contacto con ellas en el ámbito laboral y el comportamiento de la peli azul confirmaba que todas eran un misterio.

—¿Quién las entiende? — meditó antes de evitar que la sensación de que lo habían utilizado nuevamente saliera a flote, se dio vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

—¿Te vas? — cuestionó con curiosidad la voz de la peli azul a sus espaldas.

Ranma se giró para mirarla, no estaba seguro si agradecer a que Akane no fuera consciente de los sentimientos que embargaban en su corazón, agachó la cabeza para evitar que sus ojos lo delataran y solo asintió.

— Yo… solo quería devolverte tu bufanda.

Le costó varios minutos sopesar a lo que refería, hasta que vio la tela negra entre manos. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios, nuevamente se había ilusionado debido al comportamiento en el estacionamiento, por un momento pensó que ella podría tener algún interés en él. Además, ya lo tuteaba y aunque él ya lo hacía desde hace un tiempo, el trato no fue reciproco.

_Idiota_—pensó con ironía, estaba por decir que se la dejara, pero verla avanzar hasta el aumentó la tensión, más al presenciar que chocaba con algo y trastabillo. Gracias a sus reflejos y rapidez la alcanzó sostener.

Le iba a recriminar por su descuido, pero dejó que el brillo de esas lagunas cafés que lo invitaban a perderse en ellas, y aunque la luz no había sido encendida el brillo de la luna, que entraba por el ventanal que no tenían cortinas, le brindaba bastante claridad al lugar.

Fue acercando su rostro, hasta que un dato importante lo detuvo, ella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Iba a alejarse cuando todo pasó sorpresivamente, una calidez recorrió sus labios, le costó un par de segundos para entenderlo, antes de cerrar sus ojos y brindarse de lleno al momento.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N/A: **

Primero quiero nuevamente agradecer la importante ayuda de Sheila, para que este capítulo no fuera un total desastre (Eres la mejor Hermosa).

Y segundo debo decir un "Por fin" ya este par dio el paso que faltaba, aunque fuera Akane quien le dio sentido, asi que a partir de ahora la historia entra en la parte principal del desarrollo.

Sé que esperaban más, pero vamos la barrera principal acaba de caer asi que creo que cumplí mi palabra. Además, dos personajes hicieron acto de presencia ¿Los reconocieron?

Aunque siento que Ranma en este capítulo quedó demasiado traumado, pero me alegró de haberlo lo recompensado al final.

Sobre mi salud, gracias a dios no fue una hernia, pero mi columna esta jodida (a la miseria) pero gracias a una dieta junto a ejercicios(Fisioterapias) ya no me afecta tanto, sino realizo tareas pesadas.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

El (*) que utilice fue para marcar una canción infantil con la cual mi hijo me tiene loca de tanto cantarla día y noche. Esta se llama "¿Tú has visto mi colita?

No daré más información, **"trataré" **de actualizar más seguido debido a la cuarentena que afecta el mundo y nos obliga a permanecer en nuestras casas por nuestra seguridad.

Ahora pasaré a responder sus comentarios:

Benani0125: gracias por tus deseos, la verdad quise mantener el toque de humor, también en este espero haberlo logrado y disfrutes del nuevo capítulo.

Rj45: le atinaste, esperó de corazón no haberte decepcionado ahora, ya que lo que tanto esperabas sucedió.

Mei: Me alegró que te gustaran, si lo deseas tengo muchos más para recomendarte. Gracias por comentar siempre cada vez que actualizo.

K: perdón, por demorarme. Hay veces que las cosas se escapan de mis manos no lo hago con mala intensión.

Guest: Por diversos inconvenientes, me demoré en actualizar, solo esperó que la suerte este de mi parte asi empezaré el número 10.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido y esperó que tengan un lindo día. Además, ya saben cualquier duda que tengan me lo dicen yo con gusto trataré de explicarla.


	10. Consecuencias

T.O.C.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko. Yo solo los tome prestado para realizar esta historia. También tomare prestados personajes de otros animes. Este es un U.A.

* * *

**Capitulo Diez:" Consecuencias"**

Sentía su cuerpo liviano ¿nuevamente estaba soñando?, eso creía hasta que un quejido de dolor lo atrajo de nuevo a la realidad. Al abrir sus ojos azules, desconcertado, lo primero que vio fueron las lagunas chocolates de Akane quien demostraban asombro y hasta un poco de temor.

—Di-disculpa—musitó avergonzado al intentar separarse, pero al hacerlo sintió que sus piernas estaban inmovilizadas, desvió su vista hasta ese punto hasta lograr distinguir que el causante era las extremidades bajas de la mujer.

Las mejillas de Ranma se sonrojaron, sin poder recordar en qué momento habían terminado en el sofá con él encima de ella. Pero sobretodo sin saber cómo deshacerse de la embarazosa situación. Aunque, al notar el estado de sus ropas era claro que en algún momento les había empezado a incomodar llevarlas puestas.

Para su sorpresa sintió el estremecimiento momentáneo cuando los brazos de Akane se deslizaron de su espalda, deshaciendo asi cualquier contacto entre ellos dándole la libertad de levantarse. Ese acto solo aumentó la incomodidad, esquivando su mirada se puso de pie.

Ranma se mordió el labio, tratando de pensar en algo que le ayudara a romper la tensión, entonces, como si se tratara de una señal, se escuchó sonar el teléfono fijo del departamento. Esperó a que la peli azul se dispusiera a atender al sentir como también se levantaba, pero ante la demora la contestadora marcó el tono de que un mensaje fue dejado.

"_**Pequeña, este juego ya no es gracioso. Mañana a primera hora pasaré por tu departamento para traerte a casa, a rastras de ser necesario"**_

Akane maldijo por lo bajo por la advertencia de su padre. La única manera de que su progenitor le hablara asi, era porque estaba influenciado por su mujer.

_«¡Genial!» _ pensó con sarcasmo, al escuchar como cerraban la puerta, ignoró la tentación de seguir al pelinegro para hablar. Con un suspiró se encaminó a su habitación ya cuando las cosas se calmarán trataría de mantener una conversación lo más decente posible.

.

.

.

La educación y los buenos modales para Ranma se podían ir al demonio en ese momento, lo único que quería era llegar a la tranquilidad de su propio departamento para poder resguardarse. Un malestar se retorcía con fuerza en sus entrañas al rememorar el mensaje de la contestadora y ese aumentaba al saber que era una voz masculina.

_«¡Soy un Idiota!» _meditó con pesadez al llegar a la acera, de donde a menos de un metro su automóvil estaba estacionado, a pesar de que no era tan tarde la escasez de tránsito en la calle era notoria. Solo una hora había transcurrido después de media noche y la mayoría de las personas seguramente estaban en sus hogares resguardándose del frio, debido a la que la época invernal estaba cada vez más cerca.

—Piquiñi—remedó con sarcasmo mientras conducía, la molestia no menguaba ¿quién diablos era ese tipo? además, ¿por qué tenía esa clase confianza? — ¿Será su novio? — murmuró en voz alta.

Ranma estaba confundido ya que si fuera asi ¿por qué lo había besado? Ya que el contacto lo inicio la peli azul. Sus celos estaban saliendo a flote.

Aunque fue tomado por sorpresa, había comenzado con temor y bastante torpeza, debido a que era su primer beso, le había agarrado el ritmo con rapidez volcando así todos sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de su domicilio, su cerebro seguía procesando los sucesos que habían acontecido en pocas horas, agotado tanto física como mentalmente, intentaría descansar lo suficiente para enfrentar los sucesos que acontecerían al día siguiente.

.

.

.

El zumbido en la cabeza de Akane aumentaba a medida que el sonido del timbre retumbaba en todo el departamento. Se levantó molesta dispuesta a reclamarle al insensato que se dignaba a arruinar de esa manera su día libre, sin importarle su estado abrió la puerta, y casi le da un infarto al ver a la persona parada en la entrada.

—¡Buenos días, hermana! —la frecuencia alta del tono utilizado por Nabiki hizo que Akane cerrara sus ojos.

—¡Nabiki! —gruñó dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a la castaña—¿Quién diablos te dio mi dirección?

—¿Esa es la educación que te enseñamos? — cuestionó una tercera voz.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el menudo cuerpo de Akane al ver la imponente figura masculina parada al lado de su hermana. Una sonrisa nerviosa curvó en sus labios al ver el rostro del conocido hombre.

—¡Hola, Papá!

La mirada de Soun Tendo era impasible y el característico bigote que portaba marcaba su seriedad. La peli azul pocas veces había sido testigo de verlo en ese estado ya que era el preludio de que estaba en sus límites de paciencia y el desenlace era peor.

Cuando Akane miró a su hermana en busca de ayuda para controlarlo, la castaña la ignoró con facilidad, iba a protestar cuando un sollozo captó la atención de ambas. El espectáculo había comenzado.

—¿Por qué, pequeña? —cuestionó con tristeza—Tu madre estaría tan decepcionada si se enterara de esto — varias lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas cual cascadas.

Akane negó con la cabeza ante el comportamiento de su padre, al cual tomó de la mano para hacerlo entrar. No quería que sus vecinos de piso salieran a observar cuando el llanto de este incrementara.

Se auto prometió que hablaría seriamente con Kasumi, su hermana mayor era la única que conocía su dirección. La idea de mudarse era independizarse, no solo era por su privacidad, sino que quería alejarse de todos y estaba segura que después de este día iban a invadir su espacio con visitas sorpresivas.

Cuando logró que su padre se calmara un poco, se excusó para ir a cambiarse, ya que todavía vestía la ropa de fiesta y en el trayecto hacia su habitación le pareció ver que Nabiki levantaba algo del suelo, le guiñó un ojo en complicidad. Akane respondió con otro guiño, ambas sabían que, gracias a tantos años bajo la influencia de su madre, su padre había adquirido el gusto por el orden.

—No sirvió de nada—musitó al sacar la ropa que utilizaría, ni la resaca que tenía podría evitar enfrentar a su madre. Conocía a Soun y este no dudaría en cumplir su advertencia de llevarla a rastras con él.

.

.

.

Cada persona que se cruzaba en el camino de Ranma se quedaba con el saludo en la boca, de solo ver el rostro de molestia que tenía era más que suficiente para desistir de hacerlo.

El que no haya dormido casi nada en la noche, y que esa mañana fuera despertado gracias a que su celular no dejaba de sonar solo aumentó su mal humor. Y que cuando por fin contestó recibiera un solo: "Te quiero ya en mi Oficina", gruñó una maldición al reconocer la voz del otro lado de la bocina.

En el trayecto al ingreso del edificio, apenas le prestó atención al ver como varios empleados murmuraban entre risas sobre algún tema en específico. Hizo una mueca de fastidio al pasar a su lado, ante la clase de personal tan irresponsable de ese lugar, preferían los chismes antes de cumplir con sus obligaciones.

—¡Licenciado Saotome! —lo saludó la recepcionista. —El Director lo...— se calló al recibir una mirada fría del pelinegro—… está esperando— musitó al verlo entrar al ascensor.

Era tanta la rabia que sentía en ese momento que sabía que iba a terminar explotando, cuando las puertas metálicas se abrieron al llegar al piso indicado, aceleró el paso.

—¡Hola Doc! —lo saludaron a su lado.

Ranma miró con molestia al individuo dispuesto a soltar algún comentario mordaz. Al notar ese par de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, ladeó la cabeza intentando hacer memoria.

—¿Shippo? — interrogó con sorpresa al joven mensajero—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Trabajo—mencionó señalando una caja que llevaba en sus manos.

Invadido por la curiosidad leyó el remitente, una sonrisa curva en sus labios al identificar el lugar, pues varias veces había hecho pedidos allí para Happosai.

—¿Es para el Presidente? — preguntó, si era asi podía usar eso a su favor.

—No, para el Jefe de Cirujanos.

Con esas simples palabras, las intenciones de Ranma se fueron por la borda. No tenía importancia saber que era Houshi el destinatario. Era un secreto a voces que la actitud pervertida era la característica por la cual era reconocido entre sus colegas.

—Y usted ¿que hace aquí?

—Voy a domesticar a un perro gruñón— mencionó al seguir caminando.

Ranma contuvo una risa al escuchar un:" _Maldición, me lo voy a perder_" de parte del pelirrojo.

Al reconocer la oficina pasó de largo, sin prestarle importancia a los gritos de la secretaria.

—Presidente…no quiso esperar afuera—se disculpó, obligando al hombre a levantar la vista de unos papeles que leía.

Los ojos azules de Ranma se clavaron con desafío hacia la figura masculina, quien se mantenía impasible ante este gesto. El pelinegro sabía que era una simple fachada que mantenía ante la mujer.

—No te preocupes, Kagura—musitó con tranquilidad— El licenciado Saotome tenía cita conmigo.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida mirando al pelinegro. Ranma la miró con superioridad ya que seguramente la mujer se había dando cuenta de que él era el socio de su jefe.

Ambos esperaron a que la puerta se cerrara.

—Ranma—murmuró despacio al levantarse—¿¡Se puede saber en qué Diablos estabas pensando!? — el gritó retumbo entre las cuatro paredes.

El joven abogado se cruzó de brazos, después de rodar sus ojos con aburrimiento.

.

.

.

El maldito cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo no desaparecía, al contrario, a medida que el automóvil de su padre avanzaba por las calles este se incrementaba cada vez más.

Por un segundo fue consciente de la mirada que le brindaba Nabiki, pasando por alto el descubrir lo que podría ocultar con ella. Con un suspiró pesado decidió perderse entre las imágenes de las calles, aprovecharía los minutos que tenía antes de enfrentar a su madre.

El motor fue apagado segundos después de estacionar frente a la casa donde había vivido casi toda su vida, era consciente de la mirada escrutadora de su padre en su persona, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a cooperar.

—Vamos, te ayudaré a que sea más tolerable— Nabiki la alentó al abrir la puerta para que saliera.

Akane asintió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, esa simple oración le brindaba la valentía necesaria para llegar al lado de su progenitor.

—¡Noriko, estamos en casa! — el anuncio de Soun, ocasionó que un estremecimiento recorriera por la espina dorsal de la menor se sus hijas.

En menos de un parpadeo la figura de la Matriarca de la casa hizo acto de presencia. Las mejillas de Akane se colorearon de vergüenza, al ver el brillo en la mirada que dedicaba.

—¡Mi bebé! —el gritó emocionado, solo incrementó su culpa, y apenas logró reaccionar, antes de ser envuelta en un abrazo maternal.

_«Quizás exagere la situación» _pensó al rendirse a la calidez de los brazos de su madre.

A medida que las horas transcurrían, solo comprobaban que había cometido una equivocación. Noriko en ningún momento le cuestionó o la reprendió por su comportamiento tan esquivo de las últimas semanas.

Entre todas las féminas de la familia se dividieron las tareas a la hora de cocinar, por un momento para Akane fue como si el tiempo jamás hubiera avanzado y todavía fuera una niña.

La armonía inundaba en el comedor, el almuerzo transcurría con tranquilidad, pero Akane no se imaginaba que ese era el preludio del caos que acontecería después.

—Aky… ¿algo nuevo que quieras contarnos?

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a la menor de las hermanas, quien nerviosa miró a Nabiki en busca de ayuda, pero la sonrisa en los labios de la castaña en vez de tranquilizarla, envió una alerta a su cerebro.

—Sí, ya no es virgen—soltó como si nada.

_«Estoy muerta», _pensó al escuchar como los palillos que usaba su padre se quebraban.

.

.

.

Conteniendo a duras penas un bostezo, Ranma miró con aburrimiento por tercera vez la hora en su reloj, el hombre llevaba más de diez minutos enfrascado en su propio monologo.

—Esto es tu culpa— finalizó con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo.

—¡¿Mi culpa?!—se auto señaló—Yo no elijó a tus parejas, Taisho. Mira que buscarte una mujer con esa estabilidad mental, me hace cuestionar seriamente tus gustos.

Si las miradas mataran, Ranma podía asegurar que a estas alturas estaría bajo varios metros de tierra gracias a esas dagas doradas que lo fulminaban con frialdad.

—Se desquitó con mi auto— gruñó con molestia—. Kikyo esta descontrolada.

A la memoria del joven abogado, llegó el recuerdo de la pálida mujer que había terminado en su oficina al confundirlo con un Psicólogo. Si, recordaba perfectamente que no estaba equilibrada.

—¿Tus ingresos no pueden cubrir los arreglos? —cuestionó mordaz.

Taisho maldijó por lo bajo, antes de sacar su celular y entregárselo al pelinegro.

—Míralo por ti mismo—indicó antes de apoyarse sobre su escritorio.

Ranma observó las imágenes y apenas pudo contener la risa, no por respeto a su socio, sino que quería terminar con este encuentro con rapidez, pero la tentación aumentada cada vez que la imagen cambiaba. Era increíble como la mujer no había dejado lugar sin ser escrito en la superficie del "Mercedes" último modelo, sin contar del floreado vocabulario de insultos que fueron plasmados con pintura en aerosol. Casi se ahoga al llegar a la última imagen, maldiciendo por lo bajo al ver como resaltaba en la parte de la cajuela un "Gracias Lic. Saotome".

_«Zombi Traidora» _pensó, pues había terminado involucrado como cómplice, sin su consentimiento.

—¡Quiero demandarla! —admitió enojado— O en su defecto internarla en tu clínica.

—No, no, no…—negó Ranma rotundamente— No me voy a involucrar nuevamente en casos amorosos. La justicia no es un juego.

Ni loco participaría, ya demasiada vergüenza sufrió por causa de Kuno, él no era la escapatoria para solucionar los desastres amorosos de los demás. Su reputación estaba en juego.

— Esta es tu venganza por Koi— murmuró molesto—. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que me disculpé por eso. Era un niño ¡Supéralo!

La mención del pez dorado, movió una fibra sensible en Ranma, Inuyasha Taisho no se imaginaba lo que ese anfibio significaba para el pelinegro. Ese animal era la única mascota que se le permitió tener, después de rogarle varios meses a su madre. Y el que haya sido lanzado al excusado por una travesura por el hijo del socio de esta, era algo que jamás lo perdonaría.

—Colmillo no debe pagar mis culpas—admitió derrotado.

Ranma rodó los ojos con fastidio, el escuchar como Taisho profesaba amor por un vehículo, comprobaba su teoría. Tama le había pegado por donde más le dolía "su bebe de cuatro ruedas".

—Inuyasha, no es necesario que la demandes— suspiró al devolverle el móvil—. Además, zombi debe estar camino a Brasil, para vivir feliz con Mr. Bananero— acotó lo último haciendo comillas con sus dedos—. Deja que sienta que ganó, si le sigues el juego solo empeoraras las cosas.

Inuyasha iba a rebatir, cuando abrieron la puerta de improvisto.

—¿Cachorro, hoy vamos a almorzar juntos? — cuestionó una tercera persona—Perdón, no sabía que estabas ocupado.

—No se preocupe ya me iba—habló Ranma al levantarse, sin necesidad de que Taisho la presentara, era evidente que esa mujer era la actual pareja del presidente—.Piensa en lo que te dije C-A-C-H-O-R-R-O—deletreó lo último moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido para que solo Inuyasha lo notara.

.

.

.

Akane estaba lo suficiente lucida para saber que la situación era real, pero eso no le quitaba lo dramática y hasta vergonzosa que resultaba.

Su padre Soun Tendo, la figura masculina que ayudó a su concepción y estuvo presente en cada etapa de su vida, se acababa de esfumar, para dar a lugar a un hombre quien lloraba a lagrima viva, abrazado al regazo de su esposa, por la virginidad perdida de la menor de sus hijas.

—¡Ya basta! —el gritó resonó con fuerza atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes — Lo que dijo Nabiki es mentira—gruñó mirando a la castaña—. Sinceramente no sé de donde sacaste algo tan estúpido.

Nabiki, ni se impresionó ante las palabras de su hermana, y ante el silencio incomodo sacó de su bolso una tela negra. La palidez invadió las facciones de Akane al comprender el porqué de todo.

—¿Lo reconoces? —indagó mostrándolo frente a la mirada sorprendida de la peli azul.

_«Tú te lo buscaste»_ pensó al atar todas las pistas, nuevamente había caído en una trampa de la castaña, ingenuamente creyendo cosas que no eran.

—Por supuesto que la conozco— admitió con sarcasmo—. Mi jefe me la prestó el día del juzgado, cuando tuviste la mediación con él ¿lo recuerdas? — cuestionó con retintín.

—No sigas — advirtió entre dientes Nabiki, siendo consciente del error cometido al presionarla.

—Bien. La bufanda estaba en mi departamento, porque no he tenido oportunidad de regresársela — continúo hablando, pero Nabiki comprendió que esta era la última vez que la salvaba—¿Satisfechos?

—¿Entonces, sigues siendo V? — cuestionó su padre entre sollozos.

—¿Quieres que le pida a Tofu, que me haga el examen? — ofreció con ironía, Soun asintió en respuesta— Era sarcasmo Padre. Te guste o no deberás confiar en mi palabra.

—Confió mas en la palabra de Tofu— murmuró Soun, pero no fue tan bajo ya que Akane lo escuchó.

—¡Me van a volver loca! — fue lo último que dijo antes de salir dando un portazo.

Sin importarle la llovizna que caía, avanzó hasta el antiguo Dojo en el cual sabía dar clases su abuelo en el pasado. El aroma a humedad y a encierro la recibió al abrir la puerta, al tener solo hijas mujeres el legado de las artes marciales moriría con su padre. Aunque Akane sabía que Soun guardaba las esperanzas de enseñárselas a sus nietos, y el primero sería su sobrino.

—¿Qué quieres? — cuestionó con dureza al notar la presencia de Nabiki.

—Te debo una— admitió incomoda—. De verdad creí que Saotome y tu estaban saliendo.

—Es algo imposible. Su condición es un gran impedimento—murmuró abatida.

—No creí que ese detalle te detuviera —Nabiki siguió presionando, había algo en las palabras de la peli azul que no tenían sentido. Además, ella era consiente que el pelinegro sentía cosas. Sino no le hubiera prestado su bufanda, era muy cuidadoso con esas cosas

— No tengo armas con que pelear una batalla que está perdida.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —preguntó confundida ante lo poco claras que eran las respuestas que recibía.

—¡Batea para el mismo bando! — gritó con fuerza— Sabes que, discúlpame con nuestros padres, pero quiero estar sola en estos momentos.

.

.

.

Después de una jornada agotadora, nada era más apetecible para Ranma en esos momentos que una ducha caliente para mitigar la molesta tensión que sentía, a pesar de que la hora a la cual estaba acostumbrado almorzar había pasado hace mucho, no habría podido ingerir alimento debido al nudo en atravesaba su sistema digestivo.

Al salir de la clínica de Taisho y a medio camino de llegar a su auto, fue interceptado por Mioga, quien le solicitó que ayudara a firmar la documentación necesaria para poder efectuar el cambio de escritorio para Ryoga, casi se atraganta al ver el precio del mueble y su sorpresa aumentó al saber que el Psicólogo lo había elegido personalmente, ya que sorpresivamente esa mañana una de las patas estaba partida. Ranma sin imaginar mucho, sabía que Mioga había estado involucrado en eso.

—Cerdo aprovechado—murmuró al servirse una taza de café, al recordar que los gastos correrían por su cuenta.

Avanzó con la taza en mano hasta llegar al marco del ventanal, de donde se podía ver con claridad, casi podía recordar cuando la vio por primera vez. Ahora se sentía en un limbo sin saber cómo encarar las consecuencias de un impulso.

—Akane—suspiró con tristeza, no quería que el lazo entre ellos se cortara por algo asi.

El sonido del timbre llamó su atención, arrugando el ceño en el proceso, ya que la única persona que sabe visitarlo es Hibiki.

—Ya voy—gritó ante la insistencia con la cual llamaban —¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestionó al ver a la mujer en la entrada de su departamento.

—Debemos hablar seriamente —avisó entrando sin autorización, dejando totalmente desconcertado al pelinegro.

.

.

.

El caminar varias horas por las calles le ayudó a aclarar un poco las ideas que rondaban en la cabeza de Akane, hasta que terminó de tomar la decisión que evitaría la incomodidad entre su jefe y ella en el futuro.

Por eso, impulsada en su determinación apenas llegó a su departamento fue directamente a prender su netbook, y con un pesado suspiró sus dedos empezaron a deslizarse con rapidez y fluidez por las teclas.

—Ya está listo— susurró después de colocar el punto final—. Necesito un té con urgencia — encaminándose a la cocina.

Cuando estaba llenando la tetera para prepararse una infusión, llamaron a la puerta. Akane negó con la cabeza, su tan anhelada paz y tranquilidad había desaparecido. Estaba por ignorarlo, pero los golpes se volvieron más potentes.

_«A este paso van a romperla» _pensó alarmada al encaminarse a abrir.

—¿Licenciado? — cuestiono incrédula al ver al pelinegro en su puerta—¿Se encuentra bien? — la apariencia de Ranma indicaba que no lo estaba, nerviosa lo ayudó a ingresar hasta el sofá.

—Estaba por preparar un té, ¿se le ofrece algo?

—No, Akane tengo algo que decirte— suplicó intentando captar su atención

—¿Esta seguro?, tengo una amplia variedad de especias.

— Es sobre lo que paso entre nosotros—nuevamente Ranma intentó sacar a flote el tema, pero la peli azul se rehusaba a cooperar.

—No me interesa— contestó como si no fuera algo importante.

—¡Maldición!, deja de ser tan terca y escúchame—gruñó acercándose hasta posarse enfrente de ella.

Akane nunca le gustó que la presionaran, porque siempre terminaba diciendo lo que le molestaba, sin medir sus palabras. Lamentablemente Ranma estaba en las mismas circunstancias.

Y bien si querían zanjar el tema era hora que la verdad saliera a la luz.

—¡Eres Gay!

— ¡Tengo T.O.C!

Ambos gritos se escucharon en dúo, impactando de sobremanera al otro por lo que acarreaba esa oración

—¡¿Qué?!

Los gritos en coro resonaron en toda la habitación.

.

.

**Continuara.**

* * *

_**Hola! **_

_**Después de meses complicados, estoy de regreso y solo voy a decir ¡Odio Clasroom! ( me imaginó que entienden la referencia) entre las tareas de mi hijo y el trabajo voy a enloquecer.**_

_**Muchisimas gracias a quien comentaron el capitulo anterior, y por sus mensajes preguntadomé cuando iba a actualizar.**_

**_El siguiente capítulo se llamará "Verdades" y voy a ser sincera, ese capítulo no tendra humor ya que alli se descubrira la verdad de Ranma y el por que de todo._**

**_Mi agradecimiento principal es para la Hermosa de Sheila, que aguanta todas mis locuras y creanme que no es tarea facil._**

**_Ya se que me preguntaran por la relacion entre Ranma y Akane, pero para que fuera mas profundo la verdad debe salir a la luz, no queria malos entendidos a futuro, sin contar que no falta mucho para que esta historia finalice._**

**_Cualquier duda que tengan me lo dicen._**

**_Besos y nos leeremos cuando actualice Rumores!_**


	11. Verdades

_**T.O.C.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko. Yo solo los tome prestados para realizar esta historia. También tomare prestados personajes de otros animes. Este es un U.A._

* * *

_**Capítulo Once**__**: **__Verdades_

A medida que cada segundo transcurría, el silencio en la habitación aumentaba la incomodidad entre ellos. Ranma miraba con incredulidad a la peli azul, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, de la amplia variedad de posibilidades que podrían explicar su comportamiento, esta había terminado por elegir la más fácil, por no decir que era el más cliché que existía.

Akane por su lado al notar el desconcierto en el rostro del pelinegro, le recorrió un estremecimiento por completo al notar su error.

—No eres Gay —musitó avergonzada de haberse equivocado.

—Obviamente no lo soy—gruñó con molestia al cruzarse de brazos—. Creí que después de lo de anoche había quedado más que claro.

Ranma exhaló un fuerte suspiro en un intento de tranquilizarse para no seguirla embarrando. Cuando Nabiki se apareció en su departamento reclamando, no se imaginaba a la conclusión tan descabellada a la que había llegado la peli azul. Definitivamente la castaña le ocultó lo más importante, literalmente se sentía como un soldado que fue enviado a pelear una guerra con las manos vacías. Los deseos de estrangularla no le faltaban, pero no podía llevarlo a cabo, pues para su mala suerte era la hermana de la mujer que le gustaba.

_«__Uno no elige a la familia»_ pensó abatido al imaginarse que posiblemente en el futuro tendría que aprender a sobrellevar esa clase de situaciones.

Sacudió la cabeza ante eso, y cuando miró el lugar donde estaba antes la peli azul estaba vacío, ella estaba en la cocina sacando un par de tazas de la estantería y comenzaba a lavarlas.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

— Preparar café ¿quieres uno? —ofreció con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ranma solo asintió dejando que el sentimiento de ternura lo envolviera por completo al notar los cuidados que ella empleaba solo para no incomodarlo. Aunque, si era sincero lo hubiera aceptado de todas maneras sin tanto procedimiento de por medio, confiaba demasiado en la peli azul.

El chirrido del cuero del sofá al sentarse tomó por sorpresa a Ranma, si con ese simple movimiento hacia ese sonido no quería imaginarse los que la noche anterior ambos ocasionaron, aunque si era sincero estaba demasiado ocupado como para percibirlos.

Ranma contemplaba el vapor que salía de la taza entre sus manos, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para empezar a hablar.

—No te sientas presionado —musitó Akane a su lado.

Ranma negó con la cabeza antes de llevarse la taza a sus labios, cuando el líquido caliente inundó su boca, dejó que sus papilas gustativas se deleitaran, sorprendido de como unas simples gotas de vainilla podían realzar el sabor, prometiéndose que cuando viera a Hibiki le propinaría un buen golpe por haber evitado que la vez pasada le quitara la oportunidad de probarlo.

—Esta delicioso —admitió no por darle un cumplido, pues él era un adicto a la cafeína y bastante quisquilloso a la hora de beberlo.

Un nuevo silencio surgió entre ellos. Akane evitaba mirarlo para no presionarlo, prefería esperar hasta que deseara hablar, aunque la curiosidad la consumiera por dentro, le daría su espacio.

—Mi madre tenía T.O.C.— empezó a hablar atrayendo la atención de su acompañante—, pero su padre no aceptaba su condición.

El que hablara en tiempo pasado con respecto a su madre, provocó que la tristeza naciera al comprender que él estaba solo.

Ranma recordaba como con tan solo ocho años le reclamaba entre lágrimas a su nana el por qué su madre se comportaba de esa manera con él. La mujer solo lo justificó como algo muy común en una persona adulta y que él lo entendería cuando creciera.

—Tuvo una vida difícil —prosiguió—, pero mi madre se las ingeniaba para complacerlo, lamentablemente sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes, los reproches continuaban, la tachaba de caprichosa si en algo se rehusaba. Un día a ese hombre le diagnosticaron cáncer y para acceder a dejarla a cargo de la clínica pidió como condición que se estableciera, verla realizada en una familia ya que antes de morir deseaba poder ser abuelo.

La manera tan impersonal que empleaba Ranma para dirigirse a ese hombre la estremecía al comprender que le tenía rencor.

—Al comienzo ella se rehusó, su condición le impedía estar tan cerca de las personas por largos tiempos, llegaba a hasta ocasionarle crisis —murmuró con tristeza ya que cuando él nació lo padecía varias veces en carne propia—. Entonces busco la única solución factible, fue a una clínica de fertilización asistida, el dueño era un antiguo compañero de Universidad.

—¿Fertilización in vitro? —preguntó sorprendida. Ranma negó.

—Alquiló un vientre y para no levantar sospechas le mintió a su padre de un viaje, nueve meses después regresó conmigo, dos meses después el falleció.

Ranma empuñó sus manos con fuerza, tratando de aplacar el dolor que le ocasionaba recordar como su vida cambio al encontrar la documentación del procedimiento, Nodoka Saotome no solo no toleraba su presencia, sino que no lo quería, fue criado por su nana, mientras que su madre permanecía la mayoría del tiempo en el trabajo o encerrada en su habitación.

—A pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo, éramos dos desconocidos.

Pero en las ocasiones que coincidían solo se dedicaba a regañarlo e imponerle sus costumbres de limpieza e higiene, su niñez la vivió dentro de las paredes de la casa, al obtener la edad escolar no fue un cambio significativo en su rutina, tomar clases particulares fue la decisión de su progenitora, desde los cinco años tuvo que ver más de diez tutores, cada año era uno diferente.

—En mis tiempos libres me gustaba ver series donde los abogados lograban sacar casos difíciles, asi decidí mi profesión.

Una a una las lágrimas empezaron al deslizarse por las mejillas de Akane que, aunque Ranma no especificaba mucho, era fácil imaginarse las cosas que podría haber padecido y que estas al ser tan dolorosas prefería no contarlas.

—Hace poco fue el quinto aniversario de su fallecimiento, y lo más gracioso es que no provoca ninguna clase de sentimiento en mí. Es más, siento que con su partida fue como si desaparecieran las cadenas invisibles que me apresaban.

—Lo siento —musitó Akane apoyando su mano sobre la de Ranma.

—Ya no me afecta, creo que me acostumbre, además es parte de mi pasado —admitió con sinceridad correspondiendo al gesto al afirmar su agarre.

A pesar de que la muerte de Nodoka Saotome no significaba nada, no podía evitar que cierto resentimiento siguiera ahí latente por tener que soportar que ella se desquitara con él, marcándolo profundamente al heredarle sus miedos y fobias.

Además, aunque quisiera no podía dejar su pasado atrás como algún recuerdo, estaría unido a ella por siempre. Odiaba esa clínica, por eso le cedió el puesto a Hibiki apenas la tuvo en sus manos, pero para que el Psicólogo aceptará tuvo que acceder a permanecer en las instalaciones, así podría ejercer su profesión.

—Te daría un abrazo, pero no quiero hacerte sentir incomodo —admitió Akane con tristeza.

Ranma la miró con ternura y de un rápido movimiento la atrajo hasta su pecho. Akane dejó que la colonia masculina inundara sus fosas nasales, ocasionándole un estado de relajación y sin poder evitarlo sus brazos envolvieron con fuerza el torso del pelinegro.

—¿Realmente creías que era Gay? —cuestionó Ranma de la nada.

Akane solo asintió con la cabeza, tratando de acomodarse en una posición cómoda para poder escuchar con más claridad como los latidos del corazón del pelinegro empezaban a arrullarla como a un bebé.

—Vaya, eres más despistada de lo que imaginaba.

Akane apenas levantó la cabeza para mirarlo ese par de lagunas azules la contemplaban con diversión, provocando miles de cosquillas en su estómago.

—¿De que estas hablando? —cuestionó curiosa.

—Llevo meses atrás de ti —admitió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero la peli azul parecía no querer entender —. Te estoy diciendo que me gustas.

Ver como la mirada de Akane empezaba a cristalizarse, le ocasionó cierto temor de que tal vez estaba apresurando las cosas o tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo.

—Perdón no debí decir eso —se disculpó con tristeza, tratando que su voz no se quebrara al hacerlo, mientras sus brazos lentamente se alejaban del cuerpo de Akane.

Bien esta era una posibilidad que podía ocurrir admitió con pesadez, ser rechazado no era una sensación agradable, pero por alguna razón el poder decirlo liberó algo la presión en sus sentimientos.

Estaba tan perdido en sus emociones, que se sorprendió al sentir como la peli azul lo sacudía con fuerza, la miró temeroso.

—¡Idiota, te estoy diciendo que tú también me gustas! —el gritó de Akane retumbó con fuerza dentro de toda la habitación.

—¿Q-que acabas de decir? —tartamudeó con incredulidad al no creer lo que escuchaba.

—Que me gustas —murmuró agachando la mirada avergonzada.

Invadido por la emoción, Ranma con cuidado posó su mano en la mejilla femenina tratando de creer que no estaba soñando, cuando sus miradas hicieron contacto sonrió aliviado, se sentía completo con ella y sin poder aguantar se fue acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso.

Su corazón latía emocionado, era claro que la única persona que podría ayudarlo y sobretodo comprenderlo era la mujer que estaba en sus brazos en ese momento.

.

.

.

A pesar de no haber dormido casi nada en la noche, la sonrisa en el rostro de Ranma no desaparecía, al llegar a la entrada del estacionamiento, donde el guardia debía levantar la barrera, esperó pacientemente a que este apareciera, cinco minutos más tarde lo vio que corría apurado por su descuido.

—Mil disculpas Licenciado, Mioga necesitaba ayuda —habló de pasada y segundos más tarde le concedió el ingreso.

—No te preocupes —le restó importancia a lo sucedido con una sonrisa amplia.

Mioga desde su lugar miraba interrogante el comportamiento, quien al cerrar la puerta del auto lo saludó de pasada antes de ingresar al elevador que todos utilizaban.

—¿Qué bicho le habrá picado? —cuestionaron a su lado.

El hombre mayor negó con la cabeza sin entender lo que acababa de presenciar, pero podría jurar que lo había escuchado silbar.

A medida que avanzaba por el pasillo se encontró con varios empleados que lo miraban con curiosidad hasta con temor, era la primera vez que el pelinegro los saludaba en tantos años que trabajan allí.

Al pasar por la recepción, fue consiente como la mirada de Shampoo, lo siguió todo el trayecto hasta que lo perdió de vista, obviamente no la saludo, que estuviera de buen humor no quería decir que cometería la estupidez de que la mujer creyera cosas erróneas, que podrían causarle problemas a futuro.

Su buen humor aumentó considerablemente al estar cerca de su oficina, desde ese lugar podía contemplar fácilmente a su secretaria quien acomodaba las cosas sobre el escritorio.

—Señorita Tendo, necesitó hablar con usted —avisó asustando a la chica en el proceso.

Apenas ingresó con rapidez dejó el maletín en su escritorio y una idea traviesa surco por su cabeza al mirar la puerta.

Con manos temblorosas Akane agarró la agenda y una lapicera, se frenó al quedar parada frente a la puerta, miró a ambos lados del corredor y al comprobar que no había ningún curioso ingresó sin llamar.

Pero al no ver al pelinegro, creyó que podría estar en el baño iba a llamarlo cuando algo le sujetó de la cintura.

—No te imaginas como te extrañaba —murmuró contra su oído enviando un estremecimiento a todo su cuerpo.

—Ranma alguien puede entrar —susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas, y al escuchar el clic del seguro de la puerta estas empezaron a calentarse.

Ranma apoyó su mentón en el hombro de su novia, era increíble lo bien que se sentía al saber que había logrado tenerla a su lado, aspiró con fuerza el aroma a vainilla que desprendía el cabello azulado.

—Creí que anoche teníamos un acuerdo —mencionó Akane.

Ranma negó al recordar el acuerdo de mantener las apariencias en el trabajo algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo, pero no quería que rumores maliciosos empezaran a surgir sobre ella y por esa razón terminó accediendo.

Su cabeza tenía en claro la situación, pero ni su corazón ni su cuerpo querían cooperar, así que solo se rendía ante ellos. Algo ilógico ya que estuvo hasta tarde en la casa de ella, tal vez al ser un novato en el tema influenciaba de más, pero algo le decía que ese estado no cambiaría a pesar de que el tiempo transcurriera.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió al darse cuenta que a este paso su comportamiento sería igual o hasta peor que el que tenía Ryoga.

La melodía en su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón le hizo maldecir por lo bajo, al tener que hacer malabares para lograr sacarlo y que la peli azul no se escapara de su agarre.

—¡Genial! —gruñó al ver el nombre de su amigo en la pantalla, como si lo hubiera invocado.

—Deberías atender —sugirió Akane. Ranma negó—. Podría ser algo importante.

Ranma protestó al ver como ella se soltaba. Akane comenzó a reír divertida y se acercó a darle un rápido beso antes de quitar el seguro y salir de la oficina.

—¡Mas te vale que sea de vida o muerte! —gruñó al responder.

.

.

.

Al ingresar a la oficina presidencial de la clínica, Ranma no se inmutó por el silencio y la oscuridad que había dentro de la habitación, sin dudarlo apresuró el paso hasta las ventanas para levantar las persianas metálicas.

—No era necesario que hicieras eso, no ves que estoy mal —gruñó Ryoga tratando de cubrir sus ojos con sus brazos, le afectaba la claridad.

—¡Eres el rey del drama! —la ironía era palpable en su tono de voz.

—Insensible ¿no ves que me estoy muriendo?

Ranma se encogió de hombros, antes de acercarse al nuevo escritorio que adquirió el día anterior, desde ese lugar podía contemplar detalladamente la apariencia del psicólogo recostado sobre el sofá. Ryoga siempre fue demasiado dramático y varias veces llegó a pensar que eligió la carrera equivocada. Lo que le estaba pasando era algo demasiado común, aunque al principio era doloroso con el pasar de los días se hacía más tolerable, sin mencionar que la fortaleza del castaño era inquebrantable.

Cuando Ryoga lo miró a duras penas logró contener las ganas de reírse en su cara, pero era algo difícil no ceder ante la tentación, era graciosa su apariencia de sus ojos rojos, junto a su nariz hinchada.

—No es gracioso —gruñó al desechar un pañuelo usado en el cesto de basura que estaba al lado del sofá.

—Tu estado es deplorable ¿por qué viniste? —preguntó con molestia.

—Porque soy muy responsable —ambos empezaron a reír, ya que era una mentira.

—Solo quieres ser el centro de atención y que las enfermeras se ofrezcan para mimarte.

Ryoga esquivó su mirada avergonzada. Ranma rodó los ojos con fastidio, su amigo demasiado predecible, pero su estado no solo llamaba la atención, sino que provocaba lastima.

Un escalofrió le recorrió por completo al ver que se levantaba y comenzaba a acercarse a él.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —cuestionó con nerviosismo levantando sus manos como una barrera para evitar su avance.

—Voy a agradecerte por este hermoso detalle —aclaró emocionado acariciando la superficie del mueble de roble, después siguió avanzando abriendo sus brazos en una muda invitación.

—Con tus palabras es más que suficiente— admitió al esquivarlo, no dejaría que lo abrazara.

—Creí que lo habías superado — inquirió curioso.

Ranma solo asintió al seguir retrocediendo, pero el que estuviera mejorando en su T.O.C. no significaba que lo quisiera cerca con la apariencia que tenía.

—Eres cruel, ¿no ves que estoy mal? ¡Te necesito! —gritó con tristeza.

—¡Maldición Ryoga, solo tienes gripe!

.

.

.

Akane releía con incredulidad el documento en la pantalla de su computadora, sin creer que esa eran las líneas que ella había escrito la noche anterior, su propia carta de renuncia.

—Ya no necesito esto —susurró emocionada al eliminarlo, solo de recordar lo acontecido con el pelinegro una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

Le costaba creer como en menos de veinticuatro horas, su estado sentimental haya cambiado con rapidez, si no fuera porque Ranma apareció de improviso en su departamento la situación sería diferente.

Estaba conmovida por la confianza que él depositaba en ella, ya que seguramente le costó mucho contar su pasado, mucho más si este era doloroso, se prometió que trataría de cicatrizar las heridas que su madre dejo en él.

—Disculpa, ¿Ranma Saotome se encuentra en su oficina? —preguntó una voz masculina.

Akane buscó a la persona que preguntaba, parpadeó confundida al verlo parado hablando con una planta cerca del ascensor. Se levantó para acercarse al hombre, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y de adentro salía el joven abogado.

—¿Mousse? —cuestionó mirando al hombre – ¿Que estás haciendo?

—Saotome, estaba hablando con tu secretaria —declaró con molestia—, pero aquí entre nosotros, no es muy habladora que digamos.

Ranma negó con la cabeza, al acercarse al joven y colocarle las gafas en su lugar, no entendía por qué se las quitaba ya que sin ellas no veía nada.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó avergonzado al notar su error— Lo siento —se disculpó al ver a la peli azul.

—Si como sea, esa es la puerta de mi oficina —señaló la ubicación, evitando que se acercara a su novia—, ve entrando yo tengo algo importante que decirle a mi secretaria.

Akane sonreía nerviosa al escuchar como el hombre soltó un "es tan amargado" cuando paso frente a ella.

— ¿Que es tan gracioso? —preguntó Ranma al llegar a su lado— ¿Acaso te parece atractivo?

Akane parpadeo confundida ante la molestia de su novio, ¿la estaba celando?, miró a su alrededor por si había alguien cerca y al ver que estaban solos se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla del pelinegro.

—No seas celoso —comentó divertida al verlo respirar agitado por el contacto, dio un paso atrás cuando él quiso acercarse— ¿Que necesita, licenciado?

Ranma la miró confundido por su brusco cambio de actitud, pero al sentir como las puertas del elevador se abrieron comprendió la razón.

—Licenciado, aquí esta lo que solicitó—habló Kaede la jefa de enfermería, al entregarle una carpeta—. Hoy también faltó a trabajar.

—Gracias, Kaede —mencionó Ranma al ver el nombre de la persona en la primera hoja, eso era lo que necesitaba para deshacerse por fin de Ukyo Kounji.

Kaede solo asintió antes de seguir de largo camino a recepción.

—Te invitó a almorzar —soltó Ranma cuando nuevamente estuvieron solos.

— Me encantaría, ahora ve que te están esperando en tu oficina —Akane evitó que el pelinegro hiciera algo que los delatara.

Ranma la miró con tristeza antes de dirigirse a su oficina, se le iban a hacer eternas las horas que faltaban para poder estar con ella libremente.

—Estas muy lejos de tu puesto de trabajo —mencionó al ingresar y ubicarse en su silla.

Mousse era un quiropráctico que trabajaba en la clínica de Taisho, lo conocía de vista, aunque rara vez cruzaron palabras en las pocas reuniones que se vio obligado a concurrir.

—Mi agenda está muy desorganizada, necesito una secretaria.

Ranma miró confundido al joven especialista, pues no tenía sentido que el viniera a solicitarle eso a él.

—Pídeselo a Taisho, es su responsabilidad —gruñó con molestia por hacerlo perder su tiempo.

—No has entendido —negó con nerviosismo—, la secretaria que quiero está en tu clínica.

Sus manos se empuñaron, si él se estaba pensando en Akane lo iba a sacar a patadas, no permitiría que su novia estuviera en ese lugar.

—Quiero que Shampoo ocupe ese cargo.

Ranma suspiró aliviado y empezó a reír con fuerza.

—Claro hombre, yo mismo me encargaré de hacer el traslado, pero necesito alguien que ocupe su lugar.

—Eso te soluciono hoy sin falta —avisó emocionado al parase y salir con rapidez de la oficina.

Ranma miraba sonriente por la ventana, las cosas estaban saliendo favorablemente ese día para él, en muy poco tiempo estaba por librarse de dos personas que no soportaba ver.

Continuara…

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, esperó que bien. Sé que demoré mucho en hacer este capítulo, pero fue difícil lo hice cinco veces y no me gustaba como quedaba y después vino un bloqueó del que me costó mucho salir.**_

_**El mes de Julio fue un desastre para mí, me suspendieron del trabajo (por ser bocona). La fuente de mi C.P.U. empezó a hacer un ruido horrible que me alteraba, la logré arreglar semanas después murió, pero aquí sigo firme a pesar de tantos desafortunados acontecimientos.**_

_**Bien, ahora explicaré el capítulo. Creo que más de uno ahora estará feliz, por fin Ranma y Akane están juntos.**_

_**Sé que Shampoo casi no tuvo participación en la historia y la verdad no iba a tenerla. No tenía pensado que hubiera malos entendidos y peleas, ya era más que suficiente con lo de Ranma.**_

_**Esperó haberlos engañado en la escena de Ranma y Ryoga, quería que creyeran que el estado de Hibiki se debía a Ukyo. Además, quería demostrar que hay hombres que son demasiados exagerados cuando se enferman.**_

_**Ahora responderé a sus Reviews:**_

_**Rj45: **__¡Que cruel eres conmigo! (T.T) Lo de Ranma fue impulsado por su Madre quien lo manipuló desde que era un niño, lamentablemente hay personas que hacen eso con sus hijos. Sobre lo del revolcón no sé, pues soy pésima para hacer esas escenas, pero prometo hacer un esfuerzo._

_**Mei: **__Gracias por comentar, no dejaré ninguna historia abandonada, aunque me cueste lágrimas de sangre en el proceso las terminaré, sin contar que esta historia no le falta mucho para que terminé. Tengo dos historias más que quiero subir, pero deberán esperar hasta que finalice estas._

_**Ruth: **__Gracias por tener paciencia conmigo y esperó que el capítulo te gustara._

_**Anonimo v:**__ ¿Enserio? Me alegra saber que te gusta, es un mimo para mi corazón, ¡Gracias por comentar! _

_**Caro**__: Inuyasha tiene una rivalidad con Ranma desde niños, y aquí se explica cómo es que Ranma porque su molestia, pues Inuno fue quien ayudo a Nodoka en su plan._

_**Nk: **__¡muchas gracias!, cuando esta historia se creó en mi cabeza, me pareció extraña y no dejo de darme vueltas hasta que empecé a escribirla._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, a los que faltan le responderé por privado. Pero mi mayor agradecimiento es para __**"Sheila", **__quien siempre me ayuda en todo y me brinda lo más valioso que es su amistad._


End file.
